Correio Coruja
by Karol Wheezy
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Harry e Ginny se tornam amigos de uma forma inesperada ainda nas primeiras semanas de Harry em Hogwarts e aos poucos descobrem que essa parceria pode ser muito mais poderosa do que qualquer um imaginaria. Classificação M no futuro.
1. Correio Coruja

**N/A****1****:** Harry Potter não pertence a mim, mas você já sabe disso. Tudo aqui é apenas sobre diversão e não sobre dinheiro. Você sabe disso também!

**N/A****2****:** Esta História está aqui para o meu próprio entretenimento principalmente, mas eu sempre gostei de compartilhar as coisas que me agradam. Esta Fic começa despretensiosa, mas eu tenho grandes planos para ela, muitos e muitos capítulos estão tomando forma na minha mente e acho que vai ser divertido. Você está convidado(a) para viver isso junto comigo, comente que você não se arrependerá. =D

**N/A****3****:** Eu gosto de usar os nomes dos personagens no original em inglês. Se tiver alguma dúvida sobre isso, pergunte-me.

**N/A****4****:** Essa história terá uma classificação M só por garantia. Mas por enquanto você está seguro, é apenas o primeiro ano. Vou incluir alertas individuais nos capítulos em que as coisas ficarem perigosas.

**Resumo:** Universo Alternativo. Harry e Ginny se tornam amigos de uma forma inesperada ainda nas primeiras semanas de Harry em Hogwarts e aos poucos descobrem que essa parceria pode ser muito mais poderosa do que qualquer um imaginaria. Classificação M no futuro.

XXX

**Capitulo um - Correio Coruja**

Harry Potter estava apenas se servindo de um copo de suco de abóbora naquela manhã de sábado quando o correio matinal chegou. Centenas de corujas invadiram o salão principal em um espetáculo rotineiro com o qual Harry estava apenas começando a se acostumar. Ele estava completando cinco semanas em Hogwarts agora e vamos dizer apenas que ele estava se sentindo um pouco sobrecarregado com tudo.

Harry não estava no seu melhor humor. Aquela semana foi particularmente ruim. Ele não foi muito bem na maioria de suas aulas e as perseguições de Draco Malfoy e Snape estavam começando a ficar cansativas. Diferentemente do lugar onde ele cresceu, aqui Harry Potter não era invisível, pelo contrário. Ele se sentia constantemente observado, e as pessoas olhavam para ele com uma expectativa que ele nem sequer entendia ainda.

Ele realmente não estava de bom humor.

Hedwig pousou em frente a Harry como era de costume agora e esticou uma perna para que Harry desamarrasse a correspondência. Harry livrou sua coruja da carga e entregou a carta para um Rony Weasley, ainda um pouco sonâmbulo ao seu lado, sem dar um segundo olhar a ela.

Harry Potter nunca recebia cartas. Ele não tinha ninguém que se importasse o suficiente com ele lá fora para lhe escrever. Por isso não se incomodava em dar um pouco de diversão a Hedwig deixando-a levar as correspondências de Rony.

Assim foi com grande surpresa que ele viu a carta ser devolvida para ele.

- Tem o seu nome aí, cara. - Disse Rony.

Harry, surpreso, baixou o olhar e encarou o envelope. As palavras "Para Harry Potter" estavam gravadas em uma letra que ele não conhecia. O pergaminho era suave em suas mãos e o papel trazia um cheiro que ele só podia associar com flores.

- Não vai abrir? - Perguntou Ron curioso.

Aquela pergunta despertou algo em Harry. O que quer que contenha essa carta ele não queria dividir com ninguém.

- Depois. - Disse Harry fingindo desinteresse.

Rony deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o café da manhã.

Durante o treino de quadribol daquela manhã Harry teve que se esforçar para se concentrar no pomo, pois sua mente sempre se desviava para a carta que recebera. Não teve tempo de abri-la ainda. Oliver Wood praticamente o arrastou, junto com o restante do time da Grinfinória, da mesa do café da manhã pouco depois de darem suas primeiras mordidas. Oliver encarava os treinos da Grinfinória com uma seriedade obsessiva e fazia o time se sentir como se estivesse se preparando para uma guerra. Mas Harry estava rapidamente aprendendo que quadribol era quase isso. Especialmente se você considerar a rivalidade entre casas

Mais tarde aquele dia, Harry entrou em seu dormitório ansioso para desvendar a carta misteriosa. Talvez a primeira carta real que ele já recebeu. Seu coração ardia de ansiedade para saber quem lhe escrevera. A sensação era quase a mesma de quando ele recebeu sua primeira carta de Hogwarts, só que maior.

Aproveitando que estava sozinho no dormitório, ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_Caro Harry,_

_Bem... Olá! Sinto muito, mas eu não sei muito como começar essa carta e eu realmente espero não incomoda-lo, mas Hedwig parece achar importante que eu escreva. Na verdade ela apareceu na minha janela esta tarde, me bicou dando voltas em minha cabeça até que eu me sentasse para escrever essa carta. Neste exato momento ela ainda está me vigiando, aparentemente para garantir que estou fazendo meu trabalho direito._

_A propósito, acho que devo dizer quem eu sou. Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, sou irmã de Ronald Weasley e outros cinco caras Weasley. Talvez você se lembre de mim na plataforma 9 ¾._

_Hedwig veio aqui algumas vezes com as cartas de Ron e sempre que ela vem eu cuido dela até que ela esteja pronta para voltar. Sua coruja é linda, Harry! E eu sou apaixonada por ela. Espero que isso não lhe incomode._

_Mas hoje ela me surpreendeu. Não trouxe nada de Ron para casa. Talvez ela só aprecie a viagem. (Ou os petiscos que sempre dou a ela)_

_Eu sei que você não estava esperando essa carta, e eu acho que você nem vai querer lê-la, então eu não sei realmente o que dizer sem parecer boba._

_Rony contou em suas cartas que vocês se tornaram amigos. Fico feliz. Ele não disse isso, mas eu sei que ele teve medo de não se adaptar a Hogwarts. Mas ele escreveu contando que até pouco tempo você não sabia nada sobre o mundo mágico, então eu imagino que Hogwarts está sendo uma grande novidade para você também. Espero que as coisas estejam sendo boas para você. _

_Como eu disse antes, eu não sei se você vai ler essa carta. Mas se por algum motivo isso acontecer e por acaso você quiser responder. Bem... Ficarei feliz._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Ginny Weasley._

_P.s. Parabéns pela posição de apanhador. Isso é absolutamente incrível! Os gêmeos estão na lua de felicidade sobre você. Você deve ser realmente bom em uma vassoura._

Harry passou algum tempo encarando a carta e a releu algumas vezes. Ele estava agradavelmente surpreso. Rony falava pouco de sua irmã, mas Harry lembrava bem dela na plataforma. Lembrava-se da menina de longos cabelos vermelhos, sardas no nariz e sorriso bonito.

Porque Hedwig foi até ela era um mistério. Mas ele não podia dizer que não gostou disso, alguma coisa na carta de Ginny Weasley o fazia se sentir feliz e ele ficou emocionado em saber que ela se importou em escrever para ele mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

Sem pensar mais sobre isso, Harry rapidamente pegou uma pena e pergaminho e começou a escrever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bem cedo na manhã de domingo Ginny ainda estava na cama, entre os cobertores se protegendo do frio que começava a surgir com o fim do verão. Mas ela não dormia. Ginny encarava o papel de parede florido do seu quarto pensando em Harry Potter. Ela ainda não acreditava que teve coragem de escrever para ele. Ela estava tão nervosa que tinha certeza que sua caligrafia saiu bem tremida. Mas ela não mudou nada em sua carta, porque sabia que se ela parasse para pensar sobre isso ela perderia a coragem.

A visita de Hedwig foi uma grande surpresa e Ginny ficou divertida em ver como a ave é inteligente. Ela não mentiu em sua carta para Harry, Hedwig praticamente a obrigou a escrever a carta. Mas isso foi bom, uma vez que Ginny nunca teria coragem de escrever por conta própria.

Esse pensamento foi interrompido quando uma coruja branca voou através da janela e pousou sobre a cama. Quando viu uma carta, Ginny deu um salto tão grande quase derrubou a coruja de sua cama.

- Desculpe garota – disse Ginny com o coração aos saltos quando a coruja lhe lançou um olhar desgostoso.

Com as mãos tremulas removeu a carta presa à coruja.

Era dele.

Ginny voltou a sentar em sua cama incrédula. Ela desejava uma resposta a sua carta, mas não ousou acreditar que ele realmente responderia.

Dando um tempo para seu coração se acalmar, Ginny abriu a carta vagarosamente.

_Cara Ginny,_

_Você estava certa! Eu realmente não esperava receber uma carta sua, e nem de ninguém na verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gostei de recebê-la. Ninguém nunca se importou em me escrever uma carta antes, então peço que não se chateie se eu não souber respondê-la adequadamente._

_Sim, eu me lembro de você na plataforma 9 ¾ mas eu não sei muito sobre você realmente. Desculpe-me por isso. Talvez você possa me ajudar a corrigir isso me contando mais sobre você nas próximas cartas. Temos um acordo?_

_Obrigada por cuidar da Hedwig. Ela é a primeira amiga que eu já tive e agora ela é um tipo de família pra mim. Acredite, eu sei como ela pode se tornar mal-humorada de vez em quando. Espero que ela não tenha lhe incomodado muito. _

_Hogwarts é incrível! Eu nunca teria imaginado que um lugar assim pudesse existir. Eu sei que você deve ter crescido ouvindo milhares de estórias sobre o castelo. Mas para mim é tudo realmente inesperado. Eu nunca soube que magia existia de verdade até Hagrid me contar no meu aniversário de onze anos, e meus tios nunca gostaram muito de imaginação. Então, sim, tudo é novo aqui._

_No primeiro dia, Rony e eu nos perdemos a caminho da aula de transfiguração por que as escadas mudaram, para ser sincero levou quase uma semana para aprendermos a chegar aos lugares nos perdermos. E algumas semanas atrás nós até achamos um cão gigante de três cabeças escondido no corredor do terceiro andar. (Por favor, não conte a ninguém que sabemos disso porque esse corredor é meio que proibido)_

_Mas nem tudo é realmente tão bom. Tem uns caras bem idiotas aqui (como o Draco Malfoy da Sonserina) e o professor de poções parece absolutamente me odiar. Essa semana ele tirou tantos pontos da Grinfinória por minha causa que eu estou começando a me sentir envergonhado._

_Sabe, tem horas que eu realmente tenho medo de acabar sendo um fracasso total e absoluto aqui e que em a qualquer momento alguém vai me botar naquele trem de volta para a casa dos meus tios horríveis. Espero que isso nunca aconteça._

_Obrigado por escrever Ginny. Acho que Hedwig adivinhou que eu precisava de alguém com quem falar. (Além de Rony, claro. Ron é um grande cara.) _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.s. Quadribol é o máximo! Voar é a melhor coisa que eu já experimentei. O time é fantástico mesmo que Oliver Wood, o capitão, seja só um pouquinho maluco. Seus irmãos são bem legais comigo e me receberam muito bem. Tomara que eu possa fazer isso bem._

Caramba. Pensou Ginny. Essa não era apenas uma carta enviada educadamente em resposta à outra pessoa. Era uma carta real de alguém que parecia querer ser amigo dela. Só que esse alguém é Harry Potter.

A carta não era nada como ela esperava e deu a ela muito em que pensar.

Seria verdade que Harry nunca recebera uma carta antes? Pelo que ele dizia na carta parecia que ele nunca teve muitos amigos e que ele era um tanto solitário. Ginny nunca pensou que Harry Potter teria medo de não ser um bruxo bom o bastante para estar em Hogwarts ou que algum dia ele falaria com ela sobre algo assim.

De repente Ginny Weasley começou a ver todas as suas ilusões sobre o _menino-que-sobreviveu_ desmoronarem diante de seus olhos. Harry Potter não era um herói. Era uma pessoa de verdade, com problemas e sentimentos reais. Ele era um garoto normal como um de seus irmãos. A diferença é que ele não tinha uma família ou muitos amigos para cuidar dele.

Se não fosse dessa forma, ele provavelmente nem se importaria em escrevê-la e contar as coisas que ele contou. Certo?

Ele também disse que queria saber mais sobre ela. Não foi?

- Uau! Isso foi inesperado.

**N/A**: Até a próxima ;)


	2. Amigos

**N/A1:** Este é apenas um capítulo de transição sobre como a amizade de Harry e Ginny começa a se construir.

**N/A2:** Oba! Dois seguidores e um favorito apenas no primeiro dia. Obrigada pessoal!

**Capitulo dois - Amigos**

_Caro Harry,_

_Fiquei muito contente por receber sua carta. Confesso que eu tive um pouquinho de medo que você não respondesse. Mas agora vejo que isso foi bobagem minha, dá para ver que você é bem legal._

_Eu não sei direito o que falar sobre mim para você. Bem... Eu sou a caçula de seis irmãos e isso tem o lado bom e o lado ruim. O lado bom é que eu tenho certos privilégios por ser a princesinha da casa. Eu tenho um bom quarto, Bill e Charlie sempre fazem tudo o que eu quero e, por ser uma menina, quase não herdo roupas dos meus irmãos. O lado ruim é que todos parecem pensar que eu sou feita de algum tipo de cristal._

_Eles nem deixam que eu jogue quadribol com eles. Os idiotas pensam que eu não sei voar quando na verdade eu voo escondida com as vassouras deles desde os seis anos de idade (foi quando eu aprendi a arrombar o barracão de vassouras usando magia sem varinha). Modéstia à parte, eu aprendi a voar muito antes de Rony aprender a montar uma vassoura sem cair._

_Mas nem pense em contar isso para o Ron, por favor, porque ele não me deixaria em paz._

_Leia bem minhas palavras Harry Potter: Traia a minha confiança e você passará a ser o menino-que-não-sobreviveu rapidinho. (Sim. Isso foi uma ameaça. )_

_Mudando de assunto. Não fique muito preocupado sobre Hogwarts Harry. Eu tenho certeza que você se sairá bem. Minha mãe contou que todos os meus irmãos tiveram algum nível de dificuldade no primeiro ano e que todos tem um pouco de medo de falhar. E quanto ao professor Snape, até eu sei que ele é uma lesma nojenta que persegue todos os que não são sonserinos (Palavras de George). Não desperdice seu tempo com ele._

_Então... Um cão de três cabeças, hein? Uau! Eu realmente gostaria de ver isso. Mas o que essa coisa faz dentro de uma escola? Isso me parece um mistério a ser desvendado. Se você descobrir mais sobre isso, você vai me contar? Por favor?_

_Eu não sei se devo perguntar sobre isso e você não tem que me contar nada se não quiser. Mas è verdade que seus tios são tão horríveis? Rony contou umas coisas, mas eu não quero parecer intrometida nem nada._

_O que eu quero dizer, é que eu quero conhece-lo melhor. E que se você quiser falar comigo sobre coisas que não são muito legais eu prometo que não vou dizer nada a ninguém. _

_Você fez outros amigos na escola além de Rony? E quem é esse idiota Malfoy de quem você falou?_

_Até a próxima, _

_Ginny_

XX

_Querida Ginny,_

_Claro que você foi um pouco boba, eu nunca deixaria de responder a uma amiga. Mesmo a uma amiga que eu ainda não sabia ter. _

_Vou confessar que tentei perguntar um pouco sobre você ao Rony. (Eu estava curioso) Então eu entendi o que você quis dizer sobre ser feita de cristal. Ele falou como se você fosse um bebê de fraldas e não como alguém apenas um ano mais nova que ele._

_Sério, foi um pouco engraçado. Ele disse que talvez um dia ele possa te ensinar a voar._

_Uma pena para ele porque eu aposto que você é uma ótima companhia. _

_Bem, bem, bem. Quer dizer que eu estou correspondendo com uma ladra de vassouras e uma voadora natural... _

_Não estou ignorando sua ameaça, mas garanto que essa é uma grande informação para se usar. _

_Não se preocupe. Não contarei para o Rony. _

_Será muito mais divertido ver quando ele descobrir isso sozinho._

_Talvez quando você vier para Hogwarts podemos voar juntos. Quero ver se você é mesmo tão boa quanto diz ser._

_Realmente, todos estão me dizendo a mesma coisa. Que eu vou me sair bem porque meus pais foram muito talentosos e porque eu derrotei um grande bruxo das trevas e que Snape é um idiota, etc, etc._

_Mas eu não me sinto mesmo nem um pouco talentoso como os meus pais que eu não conheci. Ou poderoso o bastante para derrotar um bruxo das trevas do qual eu não me lembro. _

_Eu só sei que até pouco tempo atrás eu estava trancado no meu armário debaixo da escada ou correndo como um louco para não virar o saco de pancadas do meu primo. _

_Eu ainda estou assimilando tudo isso._

_Sobre o cão, nós não sabemos o que ele faz lá. Mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas. Hermione Granger, uma menina grinfinória do nosso ano que estava conosco por acaso, disse que havia um alçapão os pés do cachorro e que provavelmente ele estava protegendo alguma coisa. Faz muito sentido pra mim. Eu não sei o que é essa coisa, mas sei que é importante. E se as minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, Hagrid sabe sobre isso._

_Na verdade nós só sabemos disso porque eu fui um boboca naquele dia e caí em uma armadilha do Malfoy. Ele marcou, comigo e Rony, um duelo depois do toque de recolher. Mas nunca apareceu, além de tudo nos entregou para o Filch. Hermione Granger tentou nos impedir de ir, mas acabou presa do lado de fora do salão comunal comigo, Ron e Neville Longbottom que já estava preso do lado de fora por que esqueceu a senha para entrar. _

_Foi uma droga de uma confusão. Tivemos que fugir do Filch e do Pirraça e, no fim, acabamos de cara com esse cachorrão. Uma loucura._

_Contarei sobre meus tios na próxima carta. Agora preciso correr para a aula._

_Do seu amigo,_

_Harry._

_P.s: Você pode fazer magia sem varinha? Isso é possível?_

XX

Depois das primeiras cartas, Harry e Ginny passaram a se corresponder quase diariamente. Harry descobriu que gostava de escrever para sua nova amiga e aguardava com ansiedade a chegada de Hedwig que, curiosamente, não se incomodava em fazer tantas viagens.

Harry não contou para Rony sobre as cartas que trocava com a irmã dele. Não que ele pretendesse esconder isso de seu amigo, mas Harry não achava que saberia explicar porque gostava tanto de se corresponder com Ginny.

O curioso é que Hedwig parecia adivinhar os desejos de Harry, a coruja só aparecia para entregar as cartas de Ginny quando Harry estava só e passou a recusar as cartas de Ron que voltou a usar as corujas da escola como antes.

Isso facilitou muito as coisas para que o segredo dele não fosse descoberto. Não que isso fosse um segredo de verdade, não é?

Antes que Harry percebesse o tempo passou e ele e Ginny começaram a dividir muitas coisas em suas cartas. Ele percebeu que contava coisas para ela que não contava para mais ninguém, até as coisas embaraçosas e um pouco vergonhosas.

Ele contou sobre a vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Sobre o armário, sobre as pancadas que levou do seu primo, sobre as noites sem jantar, sobre os castigos que sofreu quando coisas inexplicáveis aconteciam com ele, e sobre não ter amigos.

Contou a ela sobre aquelas lembranças... Daquelas que achava que pertenciam aos seus pais e que ele nem sabia se eram reais.

Harry derramava seu coração naquelas cartas sem perceber, pois Ginny nunca julgava ou fazia comentários indelicados. Nunca demonstrava pena como as outras pessoas que ele conhecia.

Ao contrário, Ginny era sempre alegre e sempre sabia um jeito de fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Em troca, ela contava histórias sobre a família Weasley, sobre a vida na Toca, sobre sua única amiga, Luna, que era um pouquinho louca, e sobre todas as suas coisas favoritas.

Mas Ginny também falava sobre as coisas difíceis. Como sobre as dificuldades de crescer em uma grande família com pouco dinheiro, sobre como se sentia sozinha às vezes, e até confessou a Harry que temia que os irmãos acabassem esquecendo-se dela um dia, porque eles quase não lhe escreviam mais e quando estavam em casa, estavam sempre lhe afastando por sem muito nova ou por ser menina. Disse que até Ron já não era tão próximo dela.

Mas muitas cartas também eram cheias de banalidades e Histórias bobas que os faziam rir bastante.

Então antes que percebessem os dois já eram melhores amigos sem nunca terem se encontrado.


	3. Halloween

**Capitulo três - Halloween **

_Querida Ginny,_

_Tivemos nossa primeira aula de levitação com professo Flitwick essa manhã. Foi um desastre. Parecia que eu precisava levitar uma bigorna e não uma pena considerando como a minha nem se mexia. Sério. Nem o vento me ajudou!_

_Seamus Finnigan, minha dupla na aula, conseguiu colocar fogo acidentalmente na pena dele, e Rony não conseguiu um resultado muito melhor._

_A verdade é que a única que conseguiu um resultado decente foi Hermione Granger (Sim, ela de novo). Mas depois da aula foi um pouco chato porque Rony ficou um pouco despeitado e ficou dizendo que ela era um pesadelo e por isso não tinha amigos._

_Só que ela ouviu._

_Eu estou me sentido mal por ela, e um pouco culpado também. Sei que não fui eu quem disse nada para magoá-la, mas eu não a defendi e não tenho sido exatamente legal com ela também. _

_Ainda agora, eu soube que ela se escondeu no banheiro das meninas e está lá chorando há horas._

_Acho que vamos ter que pedir desculpas a ela mais tarde._

_Um feliz dia das bruxas._

_Harry_

_P.s. Estive conversando com Hagrid e sabe o que ele me contou? Que minha mãe era muito boa com magia sem varinha. Vou olhar na biblioteca e ver se eu encontro alguma coisa sobre isso. Seria legal poder fazer algo que minha mãe também podia._

XX

_Querido Harry,_

_Sente-se, leia e depois comece a se explicar. _

_Primeiro eu recebo uma carta sua contando como o idiota do Rony, e você (um idiota por associação) partiram o coração da pobre Hermione Granger em pleno Halloween. E então essa manhã bem cedo chega uma carta de Percy para mamãe sobre uma pequena aventura de vocês com um Trasgo montanhês. _

_Certo. O que eu perdi?_

_Percy contou que Hermione Granger, a rainha das regras e do bom comportamento segundo você, tentou enfrentar o Trasgo sozinha. E que vocês, bons meninos, tentaram impedi-la e acabaram precisando enfrentar o Trasgo por si mesmos. Aham, Sério que as pessoas realmente acreditaram nessa conversa torta?_

_Eu tenho quase certeza que aconteceu exatamente o contrário, mas eu vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida e deixar que você me conte sua versão. _

_Meu Halloween não foi nem de perto tão emocionante como o seu. _

_Meu pai levou Luna e eu para um "doces ou travessuras" na aldeia trouxa a próxima daqui. Eu usei uma fantasia de fada. É a mesma de todos os anos, mas a mamãe sempre a reforma para que pareça diferente. Bom eu não sei o que era a fantasia que Luna usou, mas era algo que brilhava em cores néon. _

_Nós nos divertimos bastante, principalmente o papai que adora os doces dos trouxas. Eles acabaram antes que conseguíssemos voltar para casa. _

_Sei que isso não é nada comparado a um Trasgo montanhês, mas tem o seu valor._

_Espero que vocês tenham consertado as coisas com a Granger._

_Estou ansiosa pra saber mais sobre sua aventura,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Sim eu quero saber sobre isso. Abrir o barracão de vassouras é a única coisa que eu consigo com a minha magia conscientemente. Mas você já até aparatou acidentalmente antes Harry! Com certeza você tem muito potencial para esse tipo de magia._

XX

_Caríssima Ginny,_

_Eu acho que eu deveria me sentir ofendido por ser intitulado "idiota por associação", mas eu não estou apenas porque eu concordo com você._

_Mas por favor, não me condene se Percy foi mais rápido com a pena e a coruja do que eu. Lutar com um trasgo é um pouco cansativo, sabe?_

_Mas a história é a seguinte. No meio do banquete de Halloween o professor Quirell entrou no Salão principal gritando que havia um trasgo nas masmorras. Todos gritaram, vi algumas meninas subindo nos bancos com se isso fosse protegê-las do trasgo. Professor Dumbledore ordenou que todos voltassem às suas casas._

_A caminho da torre, eu me lembrei de Hermione, sozinha no banheiro do primeiro andar, então eu falei com Ron e nós corremos para avisá-la. Quando chegamos ao corredor do primeiro andar havia um fedor horroroso por todo lado. Foi quando nós vimos o trasgo. Ele estava de costas para nós entrando por uma porta. Ele era enorme, com quase quatro metros de altura, fedorento, com a pele cheia de calombos e... eu já disse como ele era fedorento?_

_Nós seguimos nosso instinto e corremos para trancar a porta. Eu estava começando a respirar aliviado quando eu ouvi a Hermione gritar. Sim, é isso que você está pensando. Nós trancamos a Hermione no banheiro com o trasgo. Genial, não?_

_Eu sei! Depois disso a única coisa que podíamos fazer era entrar e ajudá-la. Mas no fim nós tivemos só um monte de sorte. Não pergunte como, mas eu consegui montar nas costas do Trasgo e enfiar minha varinha no nariz dele de algum jeito. Não, não é mentira._

_E adivinhe só! Rony conseguiu usar o feitiço de levitação pela primeira vez. Foi muito oportuno porque ele conseguiu levitar o bastão do trasgo e o derrubou em cima da cabeça dele. Foi muita sorte por que por pouco eu ia ser esmagado._

_E é isso! Estamos vivos ainda!_

_Professora McGonagall ficou um pouquinho irritada quando descobriu. Mas quando Hermione assumiu a culpa de tudo para nos proteger e nós até ganhamos alguns pontos para a Grinfinória._

_Foi legal a Hermione fazer aquilo por nós. Então nós pedimos desculpas e acho que somos amigos agora._

_Fada, hein?! Deve ter sido a fada mais bonitinha de toda Ottery St. Catchpole. Talvez Luna estivesse vestida de Narguilé? Vai saber._

_Eu nunca pude sair no Halloween morando com os Dursley, mas acredito que deve ser bem legal._

_Achei um livro sobre magia sem varinha na biblioteca, vou ler um pouco e depois eu conto o que eu descobrir._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Harry _

_P.s. Agora que eu estou pensando sobre isso. Como um trasgo entrou no castelo em primeiro lugar? Ron acha que foi o pirraça pregando uma peça. Mas eu não acho que não. Tudo é muito estranho. _

XX

Harry estava sentado em uma mesa isolada da biblioteca quando alguém chamou sua atenção.

- Harry, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Uhm?! Não. Nada. – Harry respondeu escondendo a carta para Ginny entre seus livros.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa?

-Não.

- Harry!

Harry encarou o olhar inteligente de Hermione e percebeu que não conseguiria enganá-la.

- É uma só uma carta, ok? – Respondeu.

- Oh.

Hermione apertou os olhos, avaliando-o.

- Uma carta para quem? Pensei que você não escrevesse para os seus tios.

- Não é para os meus tios. – Respondeu rezando para que ela mudasse de assunto.

- Então para quem? – Ela insistiu. - Olha. Eu sei que você vem escrevendo regularmente para alguém escondido de nós. Ou melhor. Escondido de Rony!

"Droga!" Pensou Harry.

- Eu não estou escondendo nada de Rony.

- Harry, você mente muito mal. - Ela suspirou. – Garotos!

- Olha, não é nada demais, tá bom?! Eu só não disse nada para Rony porque pode não entender.

Hermione continuou encarando-o e Harry suspirou.

- É Ginny, irmã de Rony. Nós temos nos correspondido há algum tempo agora. Nós somos amigos.

- E por que você não conta isso a ele?

-Ah, eu não sei... Eu acho que ele pode ficar chateado, com ciúmes, sei lá... Acho que ele vai implicar com isso. Então nós decidimos não dizer nada por enquanto.

- Nós?

-Sim. Ginny não quer ninguém pegando no pé dela por causa disso.

-Harry, eu ainda acho que cedo ou tarde você vai ter problemas com Rony por esconder isso dele.

-Sim Hermione, provavelmente. Mas não diga nada, por favor. Na hora certa eu digo a ele.

Hermione revirou os olhos com a estupide masculina.

- Ok. Mas não diga que eu não avisei.

xx

**N/A:** Certo. Agora eu estou começando a ficar curiosa. Alguém está lendo isso aqui? O que vocês estão achando? Eu sei que eu estou me divertindo muito escrevendo isso aqui, mas e vocês? Estão gostando? Review.


	4. Magia Sem Varinha

**A/N:** Estou postando o capitulo novamente pois o arquivo anterior estava sem revisão. Alguns erros foram corrigidos. Desculpem pela demora para postar o capitulo cinco, mas ele ficará pronto em breve. Não estou tentando subornar ninguém, mas só vou dizer que reviews me inspiram bastante. Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês pensam sobre a fic. Obrigada a todos que acompanham.

**Capitulo quatro – Magia Sem Varinha **

**_"Magia Sem Varinha Ontem e Hoje – Um Guia Para os Bruxos Modernos"_**

**_Capitulo Um_**

**_Magia Sem Varinha Não É Para Todos_**

**_Por Gillius Novaselik_**

Antes que o ávido leitor comece a se aventurar pelas páginas dessa obra, deve estar ciente do seguinte aviso, este livro não vai ensiná-lo a fazer magia sem varinha. A verdade, caro leitor, é que nenhum livro vai ensinar o que não pode ser ensinado.

Ao longo da história alguns grandes bruxos foram conhecidos por sua ampla capacidade de praticar magia sem varinha, sendo entre esses bruxos, o mais famoso até hoje, um mago chamado Merlin.

Os bruxos da idade antiga foram praticantes muito mais hábeis em magia sem varinha do que os bruxos da idade média, e ao longo dos séculos conforme uso e acesso ás varinhas foi expandido, bruxos capazes de tal habilidade se tornaram cada vez mais raros.

Nos tempos antigos, quando seres mágicos e não mágicos compartilhavam o mesmo mundo, na era das grandes lendas, A única magia praticada era aquela conhecida como _magia fundamental._

Este tipo de magia é anterior ao uso das varinhas, dos talismãs e dos rituais modernos. Era a _magia antiga_, essencialmente mais poderosa que a magia moderna e muito mais difícil de praticar.

Escritos antigos relatam a magia utilizada naquele tempo como uma força profundamente ligada à alma do mago. Para os antigos, o poder só podia ser plenamente utilizado por aqueles que podiam submeter a sua magia aos desejos e necessidades do seu coração através daquilo que chamavam de força de espírito.

Os estudiosos da magia antiga entendem que, sem meios concentradores e condutores de energia mágica, como as varinhas, os antigos precisavam manipular o núcleo mágico com base na própria vontade. Assim, os atos de magia eram quase sempre ligados às fortes emoções e desejos, como o amor, o ódio, os instintos de proteção e sobrevivência.

A varinha mágica surgiu, na antiguidade, vista apenas como um meio facilitador para o uso de magias menos poderosas. Atos de magia que eram antes raras e grandiosas puderam se tornar mais frequentes e ser praticados por aqueles que de outra forma eram considerados magicamente inaptos.

Com o passar dos séculos o uso da varinha foi expandido e aprimorado e os praticantes de magia se multiplicaram rapidamente. Porque antes da varinha só aqueles com núcleo mágico muito poderoso podiam dominar o uso da magia com relativa facilidade. Assim, a varinha se tornou para os bruxos, um símbolo de soberania sobre as outras raças mágicas e não mágicas.

Merlin, ainda hoje considerado o mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos, nunca usou uma varinha. A lenda conta que o poder de Merlin era elementar e imensurável. Ainda que os historiadores suspeitem que Merlin utilizasse uma pedra mágica presa ao seu cajado como um meio concentrador de poder.

O que sabemos hoje, é que com o advento das varinhas a prática da magia essencial rapidamente se perdeu. E o bruxo moderno, acostumado a submeter sua magia a movimentos de pulso e feitiços baseados em signos linguísticos, tem cada vez mais dificuldade em praticar a magia original.

Na idade moderna, as manifestações mais frequentem de _magia fundamental _ocorre entre crianças jovens e é dita como "acidental". Na verdade, manifestações acidentais na infância geralmente ocorrem em situações de desejo intenso ou grande estresse emocional para a criança, que assim reage através de manifestações mágicas.

Suspeita-se que crianças com o núcleo mágico ainda imaturo, geralmente as mais jovens que quinze anos, podem dominar a magia sem varinha mais facilmente. Mas tudo ainda trata-se apenas de discussão teórica.

XX

Harry passava distraidamente pelos corredores do castelo. Sua mente girava em torno do texto que havia lido sobre magia sem varinha. Era uma sensação nova para ele. Ele nunca foi um garoto particularmente estudioso antes. Principalmente porque os Dursley sempre o castigavam quando suas notas sobressaíam às de Dudley, que convenhamos, não é nenhum gênio.

Mas Hogwarts trouxe descobertas que apenas o estimulavam. Suas aulas eram muito básicas ainda, ele compreendia isso, e ele também não tinha nenhuma capacidade mágica extraordinária. Mas Harry sentia que a magia era a única coisa que o aproximava de seus pais. Era aquilo que tinha em comum com Lily e James.

Quando Ginny falou sobre magia sem varinha pela primeira vez ele ficou apenas curioso. Mas ele não encontrou muita informação disponível com facilidade, então você pode imaginar o tamanho da surpresa dele quando, conversando com Hagrid sobre sua curiosidade, ele disse que a mãe dele podia fazer isso.

"Lily, era uma menina muito inteligente e muito talentosa." Disse Hagrid "Assim como você, ela sempre teve curiosidade sobre tudo relacionado à magia. Talvez por ser nascida trouxa, eu imagino. Eu lembro que James costumava dizer que Lily só carregava uma varinha por força do hábito, porque ela podia tranquilamente chutar a bunda dele sem usar uma. Brigavam muito, aqueles dois, sabia Harry? Mas eu duvido que haja um casal no mundo que se ame mais do que eles amaram. "

O livro que ele encontrou na biblioteca agora o ajudou a entender um pouco sobre magia sem varinha, mas também trouxe muitas dúvidas. Ao que pareceu a ele, magia sem varinha só era possível para magos muito poderosos, mas se a mãe dele podia fazer esse tipo de magia talvez não fosse assim tão difícil. Ou será que Lily Potter foi apenas muito mais poderosa que a maioria dos bruxos?

Pensando nisso ele considerou em tentar perguntar a algum professor. Quem sabe a professora McGonagall ou Flitwick, eles sempre pareciam bem abertos para responder dúvidas de alunos.

Decidido, Harry se encaminhou para a sala dos professores pensando em encontrar McGonagall.

Chegando lá, Harry bateu na porta mas não obteve resposta.

Ele esperou e tentou mais uma vez.

Nada.

Pensando que talvez a sala estivesse vazia, ele decidiu conferir. Mas ao abrir a porta teve uma grande surpresa.

Viu Snape sentado, com a perna em carne viva sobre uma cadeira. Ele passava ataduras em torno da perna e falava com Filch que observava a poucos metros.

- Maldito cão! – Ele dizia. – Como posso cuidar de três cabeças ao mesmo tempo? É ridículo! No mesmo dia que crianças derrubam um trasgo de três metros e meio, eu quase sou destroçado por um cão estupido.

Harry apavorado com a ideia de ser visto, tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho.

Mas a dobradiça arranhou.

Snape levantou a cabeça, lívido.

- POTTER! – Ele rosnou em fúria.

Harry queria dizer algo, mas perdeu as palavras.

Seguindo um estranho instinto de sobrevivência ele murmurou "Desculpe" e saiu correndo como se não houvesse amanhã.

E considerando a cara furiosa de Snape, talvez não houvesse.

XX

_Querida Ginny,_

_Você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri. _

_Snape tentou passar pelo cão de três cabeças na noite de Halloween. Eu acidentalmente o ouvi falar sobre isso com Fitch na sala dos professores. Eu tentei sair sem ser percebido, mas não consegui. Ele quase arrancou minha cabeça quando me viu! _

_O que ele foi fazer lá naquela noite? Será que foi ele quem trouxe o trasgo para o castelo?_

_Tem algo se muito estranho aqui, Ginny!_

_Falei com Ronny e Hermione sobre isso, mas não chegamos à conclusão nenhuma. _

_Nós não sabemos o que o cão está guardando, nem o que Snape quer com isso._

_Agora eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre isso. Sei que o que quer que esteja escondido aqui em Hogwarts, não é da minha conta, mas tem alguma coisa nisso tudo que me deixa muito desconfortável. Algo que faz a minha cicatriz pinicar. _

_Ok, eu sei que não estou fazendo sentido agora, mas é isso o que eu sinto. _

_Minha cicatriz incomoda sempre que penso sobre esse mistério e então... Então eu fico pensando se isso tem alguma coisa haver com **ele**._

_Eu não contei isso pra ninguém. Só estou contando para você agora, mas eu não quero parecer paranoico._

_Com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não acho que vou conseguir dormir mais. São quase quatro da manhã e em poucas horas eu vou jogar minha primeira partida pela Grinfinória. Maravilha!_

_Não estou nem um pouco tenso. Imagina..._

_Nessas horas é que eu queria muito que houvesse outras formas de me comunicar com você Ginny Weasley. _

_Se só escrever para você me deixa mais tranquilo, conversar com você operaria um milagre. _

_Bom... Vou tentar descansar um pouco. Não que eu vá realmente conseguir. _

_Obrigada pelo efeito Calmante que você tem sobre mim Ginny. _

_Harry._

XX

Ginny levantou os olhos da carta de Harry um tanto perturbada.

Só existia um **_ele_**, quando se tratava de Harry Potter, e essa possibilidade trazia um arrepio na espinha de Ginny.

Harry não faz o tipo paranoico ou autocentrado, então se ele pressentia que _você-sabe-quem_ estava espreitando em torno desse mistério, não era um aviso a ser ignorado.

Em um momento Ginny começou a conectar os fatos conhecidos.

Um roubo não esclarecido em Gringotes que, segundo Harry, aconteceu no mesmo dia em que ele esteve lá com Hagrid. Um pacote misterioso que Hagrid retirou do cofre 713 sob as ordens de Dumbledore. Um cão de três cabeças protegendo algo no corredor do terceiro andar, e agora, um trasgo no castelo em meio à festa de Halloween e... Snape.

O trasgo foi uma distração.

Mas Snape era um professor de Hogwarts. Seria ele capaz de fazer algo que prejudicar os alunos para pegar algo que Dumbledore estava protegendo?

Se ele estivesse fazendo isso, Dumbledore não saberia?

Algo estava muito errado.

_Mas o que?_

XX


	5. A Carta de Ron

**N/A:** A fic estava um pouquinho abandonada por pura falta de tempo. E sinceramente, eu achei que ninguém estava lendo. Mas tive uma surpresa gostosa quando abri meu e-mail hoje e encontrei quatro novas reviews pedindo o próximo capitulo. Obrigada a todas vocês que comentaram porque vocês me estimularam a terminar esse capítulo que estava parcialmente escrito. Espero que gostem! Vou me esforçar para postar mais um logo logo. Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

**Capitulo cinco – A carta de Ron **

Quando Ginny errou pela quinta vez o ponto no cachecol de tricô que sua mãe estava tentando lhe ensinar a fazer, teve vontade de jogar a maldita coisa na lareira. Soltou um grunhido de frustração.

Ela estava nervosa, ansiosa e preocupada.

Há quatro dias ela não recebia uma única carta de Harry. Não houve resposta para a ultima carta que enviou desejando-lhe sorte em seu primeiro jogo e nem uma carta descrevendo a partida em detalhes como ele prometeu.

O fato que a última carta que recebeu de Harry era extremamente preocupante não ajudava em nada. Ela começou a trabalhar a ideia de escrever uma carta para Ron para descobrir o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu a voz de Molly na cozinha.

- Oh, meu querido Merlin! Aquele pobre rapaz.

XX

- Mãe o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu ouvi você.

Ginny entrou na cozinha da Toca interrompendo os pensamentos de Molly que parecia inquieta.

- Ah, é uma carta de Ronny, querida. Não traz boas notícias. Harry, o amigo de Ronny, sofreu um acidente grave.

Ginny ficou tão pálida que as sardas se destacavam na sua pele clara.

- O QUÊ?! QUE ACIDENTE? QUANDO?

- Sábado, durante o jogo de quadribol da Grinfinória. Parece que ele sofreu uma grande queda da sua vassoura...

- _Como?_ – Ginny repetiu interrompendo Molly. – deixe-me ver essa carta.

A menina disse já arrancando a carta das mãos de Molly.

_Querida Mamãe,_

_Aconteceu uma coisa horrível! _

_A vassoura de Harry ficou louca durante o jogo da Grinfinória contra a Sonserina no sábado. Ele caiu mais cinquenta metros. Madame Ponfrey disse que ele fraturou vários ossos e bateu muito forte com a cabeça. Se ele não acordar logo vão precisar mandá-lo para o St. Mungus._

_Estou muito triste mãe. _

_Foi muito estranho e muito assustador. A vassoura literalmente tentou derrubar Harry de cima dela. Ninguém nunca viu aquilo antes. A vassoura de Harry é uma Nimbus 2000 novinha em folha que nunca demonstrou mau funcionamento._

_Estão todos dizendo que a vassoura dele foi azarada com magia negra muito poderosa._

_Estou com medo pelo meu amigo, mãe. Acho que alguém está tentando matá-lo._

_Eu acho que é o professor Snape. Durante o jogo a Hermione viu que ele olhava fixamente para a vassoura de Harry e ela disse que para fazer esse tipo de feitiço o contato visual é o mais importante. Ela tentou fazer alguma coisa para distrair o Snape, mas não deu tempo. O Harry caiu antes._

_Tentei falar com a professora McGonagall, mas ela não acreditou em mim._

_Será que você ou o papai podem fazer alguma coisa, mãe?_

_Tentar falar com o professor Dumbledore?_

_Porque se se tentaram matar o Harry uma vez, podem tentar de novo, não é?_

_Os tios de Harry não vão fazer nada porque eles detestam o Harry._

_Mas sabe mãe, o Harry incrível mesmo. Quando ele caiu, ele desacelerou a queda com magia. Madame Ponfrey disse que foi magia acidental e que salvou a vida dele. E adivinha! Ele pegou o pomo!_

_Ninguém viu como ele fez isso. Mas quando foram socorrê-lo, o pomo estava na mão dele._

_Ajuda o Harry mãe!_

_Ronny_

_XX_

Molly Weasley estava francamente surpresa com a atitude da sua filha mais nova. A criança parecia transtornada enquanto lia a carta do irmão. Mas Molly não julgaria sua filha por se assustar, ela também estava assustada.

Molly era uma mulher de meia idade, mãe de sete filhos, já tendo enviado seis deles a Hogwarts. Em todos esses anos, ela nunca pensou em Hogwarts como um lugar inseguro.

Mesmo durante a guerra contra _Você-sabe-quem_ a escola foi um porto seguro para crianças de todo país. Pensar que um menino pode ter sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato dentro daquelas paredes é perturbador.

Molly conhecia bem sua cria. Sabia que Rony sempre foi precipitado em suas conclusões, mas nunca foi mentiroso. Dificilmente sem filho faria uma alegação tão grave sem um motivo.

Molly nunca gostara de quadribol. Foi com o coração apertado que viu cada um dos seus filhos se apaixonar pelo esporte, até a pequena Ginny. Sendo assim, ela pode não saber voar em uma vassoura, mas ela sabia tudo sobre os sistemas de segurança que elas possuíam.

Uma vassoura não perde o controle sem uma boa razão, e azarações triviais não seriam capazes de alterar o bom funcionamento de uma vassoura de qualidade. Seria necessário algo muito mais poderoso.

Era bem certo que o pequeno Harry Potter não era uma criança comum. O menino tinha a vida marcada pela tragédia de perder sua família muito jovem e o estigma de ser um símbolo da luta contra as artes das trevas.

Não era estranho pensar que a criança responsável por dar fim ao reinado de terror _daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_ possa ter inimigos. Mas Severus Snape...

- SNAPE!

Ginny exclamou ecoando os pensamentos de Molly.

– Snape tentou matar Harry – Ginny afirmou com a mesma convicção que Ron colocou em sua carta.

Molly não entendeu aquilo.

- Ginny, do que você está falando?

Ginny olhou para a mãe parecendo embaraçada por ter dito as palavras em voz alta.

- Nada.

- _Ginny!_ – Molly alertou fitando-a como olhos atentos.

- Mãe, podemos ir vê-lo! - Ginny desviou o assunto. - Vamos a Hogwarts, por favor.

- _Por quê? _– Molly perguntou – O que você sabe sobre essa história?

- Nada, mãe. Eu já disse. Harry é meu amigo, só isso.

- Você nem conhece Harry Potter, Ginevra.

Ginny Suspirou.

- Sim mãe. Conheço. Posso só tê-lo visto uma vez pessoalmente, mas nós temos nos correspondido há meses. Quase todos os dias na verdade. Eu sei que você já percebeu que Hedwig está sempre por perto mesmo sem nunca trazer cartas de Ronny. Isso é porque ela traz cartas de Harry para mim.

- Como isso começou?

- Como poderia ter começado mãe? Eu enviei uma carta e ele respondeu, então enviei uma nova e a partir daí eu acho que você já sabe como funciona.

Molly preferiu ignorar a insolência da filha naquele momento.

- Porque você escondeu isso?

- Eu não escondi nada, mãe. Eu só não saí contando isso por aí. E ninguém perguntou... Ok, eu admito. Eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer.

Molly deu um sorriso de compreensão. Sua menininha sempre viu Harry Potter como um herói. Tudo era culpa de Arthur, claro. Ele encheu a cabeça da criança com todas aquelas histórias de ninar sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu. Aos seis anos Ginny costumava brincar de casinha imaginando que Harry Potter era o pai de suas bonecas. Bem... Molly podia entender a timidez de Ginny.

- Bem, isso explica a maldita coruja rondando essa casa há semanas. Eu já estava começando a ficar nervosa com isso, não era um comportamento normal para uma coruja.

- Então mãe, podemos ir ver Harry?

- Ginny, Harry não é meu filho. Eu não posso simplesmente ir até Hogwarts e exigir que me deixem vê-lo.

- Mãe, por favor! Os tios de Harry são trouxas, e mesmo que não fossem. Eles não se importam o suficiente com Harry para se preocupar. Eu me preocupo mãe, eu preciso ver se meu amigo está bem e... se foi verdade que alguém tentou matá-lo.

- Ginny, por que você Ronny insistem que alguém tentaria matar Harry?

- Bem... Algumas pessoas têm _motivos_...

- Snape?

- Snape!

XX

**Lizzy Costa** – Que bom que você amou! Quero muito terminar essa fic porque eu simplesmente amo esses dois. Eles são perfeitos como amigos e como um casal, não são? Tenho grandes planos para eles. Beijocas.

**Gessica Silva **– Está atualizada! E logo virão novas emoções. Mas para saber o que vai acontecer, você vai precisar ler para descobrir. Eu quero que Harry e Ginny tenham uma história bem especial, mas vai ser surpresa... Beijos.

**Samantha Potter** – A Hedwig é o máximo! Adoro a personalidade forte dela. Rsrs. Harry e Ginny são o casal mais perfeito do mundo! Adoro. Nessa fic eles vão se descobrir aos poucos, de forma bem inocente no começo, com alguns tropeços no caminho, mas serão sempre inseparáveis. Gosto de como a Ginny influencia a personalidade de Harry e faz dele um bruxo mais forte e mais seguro. Onde indicaram a fic? Gosto de descobrir fics novas também, e quero agradecer quem indicou. Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Acho que o Rony vai descobri o logo esse segredinho. Como será que ele vai reagir? Será que isso vai afetar a amizade deles? Vamos descobrir. Bjocas.


	6. Despertando

**N/A1**: Sim o Harry caiu da vassoura! Rsrs. Não me matem por isso ;D

**N/A2**: Quero lembrar todo mundo que esse é o primeiro ano do Harry. Mesmo que a fic seja universo alternativo, a princípio eu estou seguindo os acontecimentos do canon. Então pouco depois do Halloween nós tivemos o primeiro jogo da Grinfinória X Sonserina, onde o Quirell tentou azarar a vassoura de Harry. Bom, nessa estória ele conseguiu. ;D

**N/A3**: Não sei se isso ficou claro na fic, mas no primeiro ano eu estou dando alguns saltos no tempo para a estória progredir mais rápido. Por isso entendam que Harry e Ginny já trocaram muitas e muitas cartas e não só as que eu escrevi aqui. Então não se assustem se eles parecerem muito próximos porque eles de fato são.

**Capitulo 6 – Despertando**

Albus Dumbledore tinha uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Nessas horas ele sabia que a velhice começava a cobrar seu pedágio sobre ele, sentia-se terrivelmente cansado e terrivelmente triste. Um aluno quase perdeu a vida sobre seus cuidados. Não qualquer aluno, sim seu aluno mais especial, um aluno que cabia a ele proteger.

Era triste pensar que uma criança é mais importante que outras, mas isso era especialmente verdadeiro quando se tratava de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Albus tinha um mistério nas mãos e uma culpa sobre os ombros. Ele estava jogando um jogo perigoso ao manter duas ameaças dentro do castelo: o jovem Quirell e a pedra filosofal.

Dois caminhos que levavam a uma única direção, Lord Voldemort.

Era certo que Quirell trabalhava sobre ordens de Voldemort, mas como o rapaz se comunicava com seu mestre era um mistério. As corujas e as passagens secretas estavam bem monitoradas e Severus estava observando de perto.

Atacar o jovem Harry tão cedo e de forma tão púbica foi um movimento tolo por parte de Quirell, no entanto ele quase foi bem sucedido. Por sorte a magia de Harry foi forte o suficiente para protegê-lo. Um belo pedaço de magia acidental que protegeu o menino de ferimentos mais graves.

Claro que Dumbledore sempre podia contar com Severus para espalhar a desinformação. A visita de Molly Weasley desta manhã só serviu para confirmar isso.

Aparentemente as crianças Weasley acreditam que Severus atentou contra a vida de Harry devido a obvia antipatia que ele tem pelo menino, e por uma observação inteligente da senhorita Hermione Granger que percebeu que Severus murmurava um feitiço mantendo contato visual com a vassoura de Harry. O que a menina não sabia, é claro, é que o professor estava apenas tentando proteger Harry.

Por outro lado era bom saber que o garoto conquistara tantos bons amigos que se preocupavam com ele, incluindo uma jovem bruxinha que ainda não frequentava Hogwarts, mas que era ousada o bastante para lhe pedir autorização para visitar Harry na Ala hospitalar. O Diretor respondeu que autorizaria, é claro, se Madame Pomfrey concordasse.

XX

Harry Potter estava sonhando.

Ou não?

Ele não sabia.

Ele ouvia uma voz, e ele gostava daquela voz. Ele sentia um cheiro, e ele gostava daquele cheiro. Ah, como ele gostava daquele cheiro! Ele não conhecia nada no mundo que cheirasse melhor.

Ela falava com ele, mas ele não compreendia as palavras.

Ele gostava do som, da entonação do ritmo. A presença dela era quente, ele se sentia aquecido perto dela, e ele se deixava levar por aquela sensação... Mas ela sempre acabava e a escuridão voltava novamente.

Ele voava ás vezes. Ele perseguia o pomo e a sensação era maravilhosa, mas quando ele pegava o pomo: ele caía.

Ele caía numa escuridão sem fim, sem saída.

Mas ela sempre o tirava de lá, aquela voz que falava com ele o fazia flutuar, então ele relaxava e ficava ali com aquela voz e aquele cheiro bom...

Harry não saberia dizer quando foi a primeira vez que ele voltou a ter consciência de si mesmo. Mas ele sabia que _**ela**_ estava lá. Foi a voz dela que o trouxe de volta para a superfície, foi a necessidade de saber o que ela dizia.

- Foi uma derrota escandalosa, se você me perguntar. 350 a 30 é uma vergonha até mesmo para os _Cannons_. Não me pergunte por que Ron torce para eles por que eu nunca vou entender. Talvez ele goste de sofrer.

Certo. Ela falava de quadribol. Ele sorriria se tivesse forças para mover algum músculo.

- Eu nem preciso dizer que as _Harpias_ são as favoritas dessa temporada - ela continuou - mas o _Puddlemere United_ não está fazendo as coisas fáceis para elas.

Harry não precisava de mais nenhuma dica para reconhecer a dona daquela voz, daquele cheiro, daquele calor... Era Ginny.

Só Ginny Weasley podia falar de quadribol daquele jeito.

Ele a ouviu suspirar com tristeza.

- Então se você quiser ver as _Harpias_ chutarem a bunda do _United_ no final da temporada é melhor você se esforçar para acordar logo.

"Eu já estou acordado!"

Mas os lábios de Harry se recusavam a formar as palavras.

Ele se _**irritou**_ com isso e decidiu se esforçar mais.

XX

Ginny encarava os lençóis brancos com tristeza.

Ela estava começando a odiá-los.

Todos os dias ela vinha a Hogwarts para encontrar Harry na Ala hospitalar sobre aqueles lençóis, exatamente como no dia anterior. Harry já estava inconsciente há duas semanas, mas ela fazia o que era possível para ele saber que não estava sozinho.

Ela conversava com ele, contava histórias e tentava deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos mesmo que talvez ele não estivesse ouvindo. Mas Ginny gostava de pensar que ele estava ouvindo e que isso ia ajudá-lo a acordar.

Ela envolvia a mão de Harry com as suas e encarava seu rosto pacífico quando algo aconteceu. Harry vincou a testa em uma expressão de clara irritação.

Ginny prendeu a respiração de ansiedade e apertou a mão dele.

Ele apertou de volta.

- Harry, você pode me ouvir? – Ela perguntou

A mão dele se moveu mais uma vez.

- Você consegue abrir os olhos?

XX

Harry piscou algumas vezes sem ver nada. Tudo estava embaçado e a luz incomodava os seus olhos. Demorou algum tempo para que ele conseguisse obter algum foco para olhar para a menina ao lado dele. Ela ainda estava lá.

- Oi – ela disse quando ele a encarou.

- Oi – ele tentou dizer, mas sua voz se recusou a sair. Então ele percebeu como sua garganta estava seca.

- Hum, tenta não fazer esforço agora Harry – disse Ginny percebendo sua dificuldade – Espera só um pouco, eu vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.

Em questão de segundos, Madame Pomfrey estava ao lado dele, murmurando feitiços, cutucando com a varinha, enfiando-lhe poções garganta abaixo.

Foi curioso observar como Ginny ajudava a bruxa mais velha e sabia exatamente como seguir suas instruções. Onde segurar, que poção buscar, etc. Aparentemente elas já estavam convivendo há algum tempo.

Todo processo foi incômodo e exaustivo, mas quando a bruxa terminou Harry estava se sentindo ele mesmo novamente.

- Bem, senhor Potter. Eu fico feliz que esteja se recuperando. Tudo parece bem com você, seu sistema orgânico está funcionando bem e seu núcleo mágico parece estar recuperado.

- Meu núcleo mágico, senhora?

Harry perguntou confuso

- Sim, seu núcleo mágico sofreu com sua explosão de magia acidental, mas se desgastou principalmente no esforço de preservar a sua vida depois de sofrer ferimentos tão graves. Esse é um acontecimento médico incomum, senhor potter. Poucos bruxos tem um núcleo mágico suficientemente forte para promover a auto-cura, especialmente em idade tão jovem. Eu acredito que o seu coma foi necessário justamente para dar ao seu núcleo tempo para se recuperar.

Harry se sentiu um pouco tonto com essas informações.

- A senhora está querendo dizer que eu me curei sozinho?

- É exatamente isso. Quando você chegou até aqui havia pouco o que eu podia fazer para ajudar. A sua magia estava bloqueando a minha e impedido que eu interferisse no processo de cura, eu não acredito que nada do que eu tenha feito ajudou realmente.

Harry procurou o olhar de Ginny que ouvia tudo em silêncio com uma expressão assombrada e se sentiu estranhamente confortado por ela ainda estar ali.

- Como você está se sentindo agora, senhor Potter?

Harry pensou um pouco sobre isso.

- Um pouco cansado, eu acho.

- Era o que eu esperava. Você deve manter repouso por que seu corpo ainda precisa se readaptar. Foi um longo tempo inconsciente.

Harry acenou em concordância.

- Ginny pode ficar? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que não pode fazer mal.

A bruxa olhou para Ginny com uma expressão que era um misto de severidade e diversão.

- Cuide para que o nosso paciente não desobedeça às recomendações.

- Sim senhora – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso - Eu vou cuidar.

XX

**Samantha Potter** – Eu acho que eu atendi um pouquinho do seu desejo nesse capitulo, mas muitas perguntas ainda vão ser respondidas. Eu confesso que um dos meus motivos para fazer essa maldade com o Harry foi para ajudar os dois a se encontrarem mais cedo na história, meus outros motivos são um pouco mais obscuros... Aguarde ;D

**Gessica Silva** – Acho que todos ficaram chocados pelo Harry cair da vassoura, não é? Tudo bem, se eu não tivesse escrito eu também me chocaria. E sim muitos motivos obscuros espreitam por trás deste "acidente". Até lá!

**Katherine Black** – Capitulo novo em tempo recorde para você! Rsrs. Eu entendo sua ansiedade. O Harry cai da vassoura, tipo assim, nunca! Rsrs. Mas essa foi uma circunstância especial por uma boa causa. Vou tentar esclarecer mais coisas no próximo. Até logo.


	7. Ala Hospitalar

**A/N:** Aqui vai o tão esperado "primeiro encontro" de Harry e Ginny. Nesse cap. já vai dar para sentir um pouquinho como vai ser esse relacionamento deles. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e um agradecimento especial para Samanta Potter, Gessica Silva e Katherine Black que estão me ajudando a não perder o ânimo! Beijocas

**Capitulo 7 – Ala Hospitalar**

Depois que Madame Pomfrey se retirou para o seu escritório, deixando-os a sós, Ginny se aproximou da cama de Harry e segurou a mão dele mais uma vez.

- Eu fique preocupada – disse ela com a voz embargada – quando disseram que você podia morrer eu... fiquei com muito medo.

Harry segurou a mão da amiga com mais força ao ver os olhos de Ginny brilhando com lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem, Gin. Eu estou bem agora.

A menina secou os olhos rapidamente com a manga da blusa.

- Desculpe.

- Desculpar pelo quê? Por se preocupar comigo?

- Por ser uma menininha chorona.

- Tudo bem, eu gosto de menininhas choronas.

Ginny riu.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Ok, eu confesso, eu gosto de uma menininha chorona.

Ginny deu uma risada que era musical aos ouvidos de Harry.

- Isso é mais fácil de acreditar – Ginny brincou.

- Eu ouvi você.

Ele confessou de repente, e então corou furiosamente.

- Ahm, eu ouvia a sua voz... – Harry tentou se explicar - Ás vezes, enquanto eu dormia, eu quero dizer... eu acho que era você.

- Você me ouvia?

Ginny parecia surpresa.

- Sim. Eu não conseguia entender o que você dizia a maior parte do tempo, mas eu me lembro da sua voz.

Um silêncio tímido caiu entre eles por alguns instantes até Ginny quebrá-lo.

- Harry, você lembra como você caiu?

- Sim, minha vassoura ficou sem controle de repente e tentou me derrubar. Eu não sei por que isso aconteceu.

Ele hesitou por um momento tentando se lembrar dos detalhes

- Eu consegui me segurar a maior parte do tempo, mesmo quando ela me derrubou e eu acabei pendurado pelas duas mãos. Mas o pomo apareceu perto de mim, então eu tive que soltar uma mão e me esticar para pegá-lo. Foi aí que eu acabei escorregando... Eu consegui pegar o pomo, né?

A resposta que Harry recebeu foi olhar gelado.

- Seu garoto idiota!

Exclamou Ginny furiosa.

- Você é louco? Como você se solta de uma vassoura amaldiçoada por causa de uma bolinha dourada idiota! Você quase morreu! Você quase me matou de tristeza! E tudo por causa de um pomo estúpido.

- Ei! Calma! Foi um acidente, eu não estava tentando me matar. Que história é essa de vassoura amaldiçoada?

Ginny respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar.

- Parece que alguém tentou azarar sua vassoura durante o jogo, por isso que ela perdeu o controle. Nós pensamos que foi o professor Snape no começo por causa de... você sabe... _tudo._ Mas o professor Dumbledore garante que não foi ele e que Snape até tentou proteger você murmurando uma contra-azaração.

Harry balançou a cabeça, confuso.

- Porque Snape tentaria me proteger?

- Eu não sei, o diretor disse que Snape tinha _motivos pessoais_ para querer te proteger.

- Que motivos pessoais?

- _Eu não sei._

- Bom, de qualquer jeito ele não ajudou muito.

- Não, realmente.

Ginny concordou.

- Harry, o que você fez quando você caiu, foi mesmo magia acidental ou teve algo haver com sua _pesquisa extracurricular_?

- Um pouco dos dois eu acho.

Agora que ele estava pensando sobre o assunto, Harry percebeu que ele fez um esforço consciente para, bem, _frear a queda_. Foi uma ideia estúpida mesmo.

- Eu me lembro de me esforçar para tentar diminuir a velocidade da queda, foi bem cansativo na verdade. Por um momento eu pensei que tivesse conseguido, mas eu acho que eu apaguei depois disso, porque eu não me lembro de bater no chão.

- Harry, você não diminuiu a velocidade da queda, apenas. Os gêmeos disseram que você freou a queda em pleno ar.

A cara de espanto de Harry divertiu Ginny imensamente.

- Eles disseram que você flutuou por alguns instantes antes de voltar a cair. Eu não fico surpresa se apagou depois disso, você deve ter queimado muita energia mágica lutando contra a gravidade.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu não estou muito ansioso para tentar isso de novo.

XX

Se ele soubesse que seria tão divertido ficar na ala hospitalar, talvez ele tivesse se jogado de sua vassoura antes. Pensou Harry alguns dias mais tarde ao ser liberado para voltar ás suas atividades normais.

Foi com um pouco de desânimo que ele vestiu seu uniforme e retornou para o salão comunal da Grinfinória. Aquele foi o primeiro dia desde que ele acordou do seu coma que Ginny não foi visita-lo, e Harry ficava triste em saber que não veria a amiga por um longo tempo agora.

Harry descobriu que durante o seu período de convalescença Ginny teve uma autorização especial do diretor para vê-lo. Ginny sempre chegava pela rede de _flu_ do escritório de Madame Pomfrey e passava a maior parte do dia com ele. Ela era uma companhia maravilhosa.

Ela conversava com ele para que ele não ficasse entediado, contava piadas para fazê-lo rir, cantava para ele...

Não, Mentira.

Ginny só cantou uma vez porque ele a desafiou. Então ele descobriu que Ginny Weasley era uma péssima cantora.

Harry achou a situação extremamente divertida e quase não se aguentou de tanto rir, mas quando viu o olhar assassino que Gin estava lhe lançando ele ficou extremamente grato por ela ainda não ter uma varinha, caso contrário ele estaria sendo azarado naquele exato momento.

Harry também recebeu visitas de alguns de seus colegas da Grinfinória e do time de quadribol durante a sua estadia na ala hospitalar. Essas visitas eram sempre tumultuosas e barulhentas, talvez por isso Harry percebera tão rapidamente como Ginny se tornava retraída e silenciosa perto dos outros alunos.

Para não deixar que ela se sentisse estranha por estar ali, Harry logo começou a apresentá-la e introduzi-la em todas as conversas. Com esse pequeno empurrãozinho, Gin logo se soltou e passou a ser ela mesma perto das outras pessoas também.

Foi surpreendente como Ginny se tornou facilmente popular entre os amigos de Harry. Katie, Alicia e Angelina ficaram encantadas em finalmente conhecer uma garota Weasley. Quando Harry acidentalmente deixou escapar como Ginny era uma voadora talentosa, os olhos de Oliver Wood chegaram a brilhar em interesse e imediatamente começou a entrevistá-la.

Ginny já tinha respondido há quanto tempo voava, que manobras conhecia, qual a posição de sua preferência, seu time de quadribol favorito e em que grande jogador ela se inspiraria quando Harry precisou lembrar Oliver que de Gin nem era uma primeiro ano ainda.

O capitão da Grinfinória corou um pouco, mas não deixou de dizer para Ginny procurá-lo quando ela finalmente vier para Hogwarts.

Gred e Forge apareceram algumas vezes para pegar no pé das duas crianças sobre o "relacionamento secreto" que eles mantinham escondidos de todos, o que sempre deixava os dois vermelhos como pimentão.

Hermione também veio várias vezes ao longo da semana, já que tomou como missão pessoal manter Harry atualizado de todas as lições que ele perdeu para ele não ficar atrasado nas classes.

Mas Ron nunca apareceu, e Harry sabia exatamente o porquê, então não podia culpar o amigo por ficar chateado.

Quando Harry finalmente chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda ele encarou a passagem secreta por alguns instantes sabendo que em breve ele teria algumas contas para acertar.

Ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso.

Harry só percebeu quanto tempo ficou perdido em pensamentos quando uma voz o tirou de seu devaneio.

- Você sabe, ela nunca gostou muito de esperar.

Harry se sobressaltou com a companhia inesperada. Professor Dumbledore estava parado calmamente ao lado dele contemplando a expressão irritada da mulher do retrato que aguardava Harry dizer a senha para entrar.

- Oh... Olá Professor Dumbledore – cumprimentou Harry, e ainda, sem jeito, virou-se para o retrato – desculpe, senhora.

- É senhorita, menino!

Corrigiu a mulher gorda parecendo ainda mais irritada.

Dumbledore deu uma risadinha.

- Bem, bem... enquanto a nossa dama se acalma, o que acha de acompanhar um velho até seu escritório Harry?

- Sim, Senhor.

XX


	8. O Escritório do Diretor

**A/N:** Mais um capitulo para vocês. A partir daqui eu vou começar a mudar bastante o rumo da história em relação ao livro, as tramas vão começar a se desenvolver e eu espero que gostem. Ronald Wealsey fica para o próximo cap.

**Capitulo 8 – O Escritório do Diretor**

- Fico contente em ver que já está totalmente recuperado Harry.

Dizia professor Dumbledore enquanto percorriam os longos corredores até o escritório do diretor.

- Obrigada professor.

- Você nos deu um grande susto, meu rapaz.

- Eu sinto muito por isso senhor, não pretendia causar nenhum problema.

- Ora, ora, Harry. Você não tem que se desculpar por quase morrer.

- Bem, senhor. Se eu não tivesse tentado pegar o pomo mesmo estando pendurado em minha vassoura, talvez eu não vivesse caído.

O diretor lhe deu um olhar sobre os óculos de meia-lua.

- Harry, eu duvido que naquelas _circunstâncias_ você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar o que aconteceu.

Harry encarou as tapeçarias do corredor por um momento, pensando sobre as palavras do diretor.

- Professor, é verdade que minha vassoura foi amaldiçoada?

Dumbledore lhe dirigiu um olhar triste.

- Eu acredito que seja melhor chegarmos primeiro ao conforto de uma sala aconchegante antes de falarmos de temas tão incômodos.

Harry baixou os olhos e acenou em concordância.

- Mas me diga Harry, estou curioso, – o diretor desviou o assunto – porque você se arriscou tanto para pegar o pomo-de-ouro em uma situação tão adversa?

- Bem senhor, toda a equipe estava contando comigo.

O diretor pareceu divertido com a resposta.

- Eu vejo que eles não depositaram sua fé na pessoa errada.

XX

O escritório do professor Dumbledore era um lugar impressionante. Uma sala circular com as paredes preenchidas pelos retratos dos antigos diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts. Tinha estantes e mais estantes repletas de livros e uma mesinha cheia de objetos estranhos que giravam e zumbiam ás vezes. Em um poleiro próximo a mesa do diretor, estava a ave mais impressionante que Harry já viu na vida.

- Esta é Fawkes, Harry. É uma Fênix.

Explicou Dumbledore observando o interesse de Harry.

- São criaturas mágicas fascinantes e extremamente raras. As Fênix são criaturas puras e muito fiéis, capazes de transportar cargas muito pesadas e suas lágrimas têm poderes curativos.

- Ela é impressionante senhor.

- Oh, sem dúvida.

O diretor concordou.

- Por favor, sente-se Harry, assim poderemos conversar mais confortavelmente.

- Obrigado senhor.

- Agora que estamos devidamente acomodados... eu acredito que você tenha algumas dúvidas, não é meu rapaz?

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Então, por onde você gostaria de começar?

- O que aconteceu com a minha vassoura senhor?

- Uma pergunta justa, mas eu acho que você já foi bem informado pelos seus amigos sobre o que aconteceu.

- Sim senhor. Mas... o senhor sabe quem fez isso?

- Sim, Harry. Eu sei. No entanto, eu preciso lhe pedir que você não me pergunte quem. O que posso fazer é lhe garantir que todas as medidas serão tomadas para garantir a sua segurança e de todos os outros alunos.

- Mas porque alguém iria querer me machucar senhor?

- Eu acredito Harry, que alguém cometeu um grave erro de julgamento ao tentar feri-lo dentro dessa escola. Não acredito que esse seja o momento para discutir mais detalhes a esse respeito, mas prometo que falaremos sobre isso em algum momento no futuro.

Harry entendeu que não deveria mais empurrar esse assunto.

- Sabe, eu tenho uma curiosidade Harry.

- Pois não, professor.

- Existe algo que eu deva saber sobre o professor Snape que ainda não tenha sido compartilhado comigo?

- O que quer dizer, professor?

- Após o seu acidente Harry, seus amigos pareciam ter uma forte crença que o professor Snape foi o causador desse infortúnio. Eu me pergunto o que poderia ter causado essa impressão?

Harry baixou os olhos sem saber o que responder.

- Bem, senhor. O professor Snape gosta muito de mim.

- Ah, sim. Creio que possa haver esse mal entendido. Mas ainda acho que existe algo maior...

Harry ficou em silêncio.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Eu quero que saiba Harry, que o que for dito aqui vai ficar absolutamente entre nós dois e que você não precisa temer que você, ou algum de seus amigos, seja punido de qualquer forma.

Harry encarou o diretor com uma sobra de dúvida no rosto.

- Não se preocupe meu garoto, pode dizer...

- Professor, nós achamos que Snape está tentando pegar algo que ele não deveria...

- Explique melhor Harry.

- No corredor do terceiro andar, nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa importante guardada lá, e Snape tentou pegar isso.

Professor Dumbledore deu um longo olhar a Harry e o menino se sentiu estranhamente exposto por aquele escrutínio.

- É professor Snape, Harry – corrigiu o diretor.

- Desculpe.

- Antes de perguntar como você sabe isso Harry, eu preciso saber por que você acha que o professor Snape quer pegar o que está guardado lá?

- Na noite de Halloween senhor, quando o trasgo entrou no castelo, o professor Snape tentou passar pelo cão de três cabeças e foi mordido. Eu acidentalmente o ouvi dizendo isso para o senhor Filch, também vi a perna machucada senhor.

- Eu entendo...

O diretor deu um longo suspiro.

- Harry, eu preciso que você saiba que o que o professor Snape fez foi sobre minhas próprias ordens. Ele está ajudando a proteger o que está guardado lá. Peço que confie no meu julgamento, quando digo que professor Snape tem minha inteira confiança. Você entende isso Harry?

Neste ponto, Harry já estava vermelho de vergonha e encarava firmemente os próprios sapatos.

- Entendo professor.

- Harry olhe para mim.

Harry levantou o olhar.

- A curiosidade não é um crime meu rapaz. Eu devo acreditar que esse conhecimento chegou acidentalmente até vocês?

- Sim senhor, nós... nós estávamos nos escondendo do senhor Filch. Não sabíamos que estávamos naquele corredor até que vimos o cachorro. Tinha um alçapão debaixo dos pés dele, o que nos fez supor que ele estava guardando alguma coisa. Então nos lembramos do cofre de Gringotes que tentaram roubar, foi o mesmo cofre que Hagrid esvaziou quando nós estivemos no beco diagonal.

- Me lembre de nunca mais subestimar a mente brilhante de vocês meu rapaz. Quem mais sabe esse nosso segredo?

- Ron, Hermione e Ginny professor.

- Eu já desconfiava. Agora eu acredito que você vai entender se eu lhe pedir que você e seus amigos mantenham segredo absoluto sobre este assunto e que também prometam não fazer nenhuma nova _investigação_ a esse respeito. É para sua própria segurança.

- Eu entendo senhor.

- Mais uma coisa, lembre-se que se você sentir que deve me dizer alguma coisa ou se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre este assunto ou qualquer outro que seja importante para você. Saiba que eu ficarei feliz em ouvi-lo.

- Sim professor.

- Agora, tem mais alguma pergunta que você gostaria de fazer?

Harry hesitou por um momento.

- Algumas, se não for um incômodo senhor.

O diretor pareceu ligeiramente surpreso com essa resposta, mas logo se recompôs.

- Bem, bem, então vamos ouvi-las.

XX

**Sammy, Gessica e Katherine** – Eles estão são fofos muito fofos, não são? Estou amando escrever isso aqui também. Bjos


	9. Gritos na Torre

**N/A1**: Está na hora do Harry começar a entender o que é se meter com a caçula Weasley. Ron quer acertar as contas. Como será que o Harry vai se sair?

**N/A2:** Vou responder todas as reviews em uma nota só. Acho que todas nós ficamos ansiosas por esse "acerto de contas " com o Ron, mas Dumbledore não podia esperar, ele tinha coisas importantes a dizer. Espero que tenham gostado desse encontro. Samanta Potter, também acho que o pequeno Harry é um pouco tímido, mas ele só está descobrindo esse novo mundo do qual ele faz parte. Ele vai melhorar, você vai ver. Beijos para todas.

**Capitulo 9 – Gritos na Torre**

Pouco mais de uma hora depois Harry entrava no seu dormitório ainda com a mente borbulhando entorno de tudo que aprendera com o diretor. Distraído como estava não percebeu onde estava indo até dar um encontrão com alguém que saía pela porta.

Ron trazia perebas em uma gaiola que caiu no chão e se abriu com o impacto, o rato assustado fugiu rapidamente escadas a abaixo. Os dois meninos tentaram alcança-lo, mas perderam o roedor de vista.

- Desculpe – murmurou Harry – eu estava distraído.

- É você tem andado muito distraído ultimamente.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- O quê? O que quer dizer?

- O que você ouviu! Você tem andado distraído demais ultimamente para se lembrar de contar algumas coisas importantes para o seu suposto melhor amigo.

- Ah. Ron, sobre a Gin... eu ia te contar, eu só...

- Ahh, então para você ela é Gin? - Ron interrompeu - Quando foi que você se tornou tão íntimo da minha irmã Potter?

Harry estranhou a pergunta.

- Talvez durante todo o tempo que eu fiquei preso na ala hospitalar sem que você se importasse em aparecer.

- Até onde eu soube você estava _muito_ _bem acompanhado_.

- Fantasticamente acompanhado, muito obrigado!

A próxima coisa que Harry viu foi o punho de Ron vindo à sua direção. Se ele não tivesse tanta prática em desviar dos socos de Dudley, ele teria ganhado um belo nariz quebrado.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ RON? – Gritou Harry.

- MALUCO ESTÁ VOCÊ, POTTER, SE ACHA QUE PODE DIFAMAR MINHA IRMÃ E QUE EU VOU DEIXAR ISSO BARATO.

Nessa altura, toda a sala comunal já estava prestando atenção na troca entre os dois garotos.

- DIFAMAR? DO QUÊ DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?

- AGORA VOCÊ VAI FINGIR QUE NÃO ANDOU DIZENDO PARA ESCOLA TODA QUE GINNY É SUA NAMORADA.

- O QUÊ? QUE IDIOTICE É ESSA? QUEM TE DISSE ISSO?

- TODO MUNDO, MALFOY ESTAVA DIZENDO...

- MALFOY? ESSE CIRCO TODO POR CAUSA DE UMA MENTIRA DO MALFOY?

Ron foi pego de surpresa por essa pergunta, mas alguém interrompeu.

Percy Weasley entrava decidido na sala comunal com o distintivo de monitor brilhando no peito, Hermione vinha atrás dele.

- Que algazarra é essa? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho de Ron – Todo o castelo deve estar ouvindo os gritos de vocês!

- Ron andou ouvindo algumas fofocas da Sonserina e está mostrando que é bem estúpido para acreditar – comentou Harry sem desviar o olhar do amigo.

- Ron, eu falei pra você! – Intercedeu Hermione – Claro que era mentira do Malfoy. Harry tem onze, pelo amor de Merlin, e estava preso numa cama de hospital, porque ele inventaria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu não quero saber! – Interrompeu Percy em uma voz autoritária – Subam os dois agora para os seus dormitórios ou eu vou tirar vinte pontos de cada um.

Ron lançou um olhar sujo para o irmão e subiu as escadas batendo os pés. Harry encontrou os olhos de Hermione que lhe lançava um olhar de "eu te disse".

- Eu vou resolver isso – Harry murmurou para a amiga, e subiu também.

XX

- Ginny é minha amiga e nada mais! – Harry jogou sem rodeios quando entrou no dormitório dos garotos – Eu achei que você me conhecia melhor do que acreditar que eu diria uma asneira dessa para alguém.

- Achou é? – Retrucou Ron – Eu nem sequer _sabia_ você conhecia minha irmã até descobrir que ela estava enfiada naquela enfermaria com você!

- Eu estava inconsciente, Ron! Desculpe-me se esse pequeno empecilho me impediu de te contar.

- Porque você não me contou antes?

- Porque eu não sabia o que dizer... Desculpe, você tem razão quanto a isso. É que... escute... Ginny é apenas minha amiga, eu não sei o que Malfoy disse, mas seja o que for é mentira, mas Ginny é diferente...

Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha para isso.

- Diferente como?

- Até tudo isso acontecer nós só nos falamos por cartas – Harry tentou explicar – mas, eu não sei por que, sempre me pareceu fácil contar as coisas pra ela, eu acho que é porque ela é sempre tão gentil e alegre, nos tornamos bons amigos rápido.

- Você não precisava ter escondido isso de mim.

Harry pode perceber na voz de Ron o quanto ele estava magoado, então tentou ser o mais sincero possível com seu amigo.

- Eu sei disso, você tem razão. Eu devia ter dito logo no começo, mas eu fiquei, sei lá, com vergonha e depois eu não sabia como começar o assunto. Você é praticamente o primeiro amigo que eu já tive Ron, não foi minha intenção chatear você.

- Certo – disse Ron com seriedade – você vai ter que compensar isso.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry esperançoso.

- Movendo seu traseiro pra me ajudar a encontrar aquele Rato idiota agora.

Harry sorriu aliviado.

- Você manda.

XX

Naquela manhã de domingo a família Weasley, ou melhor, os habitantes da Toca apreciavam um grande café-da-manhã. Aparentemente Molly Weasley ainda não aprendera a adaptar sua culinária para alimentar poucas pessoas de uma vez.

Ginny estava ocupada empilhando ovos, salsichas e torradas no prato quando uma coruja branca familiar aterrissou na ponta da mesa.

- Hedwig!

Ginny se levantou em um segundo, e Arthur Weasley assistiu a cena com interesse. Ginny habilmente desprendia as cartas enquanto conversava tranquilamente com a coruja.

- Como você está garota? Com fome? Chegou bem na hora, eu tenho aqui um pedaço de bacon especial para você.

Curiosamente a coruja piou como se respondesse.

- Como ele está menina? Está cuidando bem dele?

A coruja respondeu com um olhar sério.

- Sim, sim, eu sei que você cuida. Só estou perguntando... Oh, tem duas cartas.

Ginny levantou o olhar para seus pais.

- Uma é para você mãe.

Molly estava surpresa.

- Para mim?

- Sim, aqui pega.

Molly abriu a carta com curiosidade e começou a lê-la, enquanto isso Ginny enchia a coruja branca de mimos e oferecia petiscos.

Enquanto Molly lia a correspondência, Arthur observou como a expressão da esposa passava de curiosa para levemente emocionada.

_Cara Senhora Weasley,_

_Eu sinto que devo agradecê-la por tudo o que a senhora fez por mim. Eu soube pelo professor Dumbledore que após o meu acidente a senhora esteve muito preocupada com a minha segurança. Foi muito gentil de sua parte, obrigada por isso._

_Porém, mais do que tudo, eu quero lhe agradecer por permitir que Ginny me fizesse companhia durante todo este tempo. Eu já agradeci pessoalmente Madame Pomfrey e ao diretor também. Isso significou muito para mim. _

_Seria terrível ficar todo esse tempo preso na ala hospitalar sem companhia, e Ginny foi incrível sacrificando todo seu tempo livre só para não me deixar morrer de tédio._

_Eu acho que eu até me curei mais rápido por causa de dela._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo._

_Harry Potter._

- Oh, que doce... e pensar em toda energia que eu gasto para ensinar aos meus filhos o tipo de educação que tem esse rapaz.

Dizia Molly enquanto passava a carta para Arthur lê-la também.

- Harry não é educado por que alguém ensinou a ele – Ginny observou calmamente – aqueles trouxas não ensinaram nada a ele. A menos que limpar e cozinhar conte para vocês, mas eles só fizeram isso para que pudessem explorá-lo.

Seus pais olharam aturdidos.

- Eles fazem uma criança cozinhar para eles?

Molly parecia horrorizada com essa possibilidade. A mãe de Ginny nunca gostara de ideia de crianças perto de fogões.

- Sim, com bastante frequência. Não que Harry reclame, ele não é do tipo que reclama das coisas que fazem com ele, por mais injustas que sejam.

XX

Ginny esperou até que estivesse na privacidade de seu quarto para abrir sua própria carta. Ela não se sentiria à vontade lendo uma carta de Harry na frente dos pais.

As cartas de Harry eram sempre emocionantes de alguma forma. Podiam ser tão engraçadas que ela não conseguia parar de rir, podiam deixa-la preocupada, deixa-la triste ou trazer algum tipo de informação que não podia ser compartilhada.

Hedwig apareceu no peitoril de sua janela. Ginny sorriu. Ela suspeitava que a coruja apreciava sua companhia tanto como Ginny apreciava a companhia dela.

Ginny abriu sua carta.

_Querida Gin,_

_Eu sei que você já teve o suficiente de mim por um bom tempo e que vai pensar que eu sou um cara chato que não larga do seu pé, mas eu não poderia deixar de escrever para dizer algo que eu não tive oportunidade de dizer pessoalmente._

_Muito obrigada._

_Foi incrível ter você comigo todos esses dias. Você me salvou do tédio mortal e da depressão absoluta que eu teria sofrido se eu tivesse preso sozinho naquela enfermaria todo esse tempo. Você foi um anjo._

_Você estava certa. Ron estava com raiva, mas não porque ele é um cabeça-de-lesma ciumento como você disse, e sim por causa de alguns comentário maldosos que Malfoy andou espalhando por aí. _

_Não foi agradável, mas conseguimos acertar as coisas. Estamos bem agora!_

_Quero dizer, mais ou menos, nós precisamos encontrar o Perebas agora. O Rato sumiu e nós não conseguimos encontra-lo em lugar nenhum. _

_Acho melhor esse bicho aparecer logo ou o Ron vai ter uma crise. Depois de meia hora procurando ele já estava choramingando dizendo que Madame Norris o devorou. Enfim..._

_Eu tive uma conversa interessante com o Professor Dumbledore depois que eu saí da ala hospitalar. Ele explicou que sabe que Snape tentou passar pelo cão-de-três-cabeças e que Snape fez isso sob ordens dele. Também pediu para nós mantermos segredo e para não nos envolvermos mais nesse assunto para a nossa própria segurança. Eu concordei é claro._

_Como se eu fosse dizer não para o irmão caçula de Merlin._

_Ele também me explicou umas coisas bem interessantes sobre magia sem varinha. Não me disse muito, mas me deu um ponto de partida. Prometo que na próxima carta eu explico melhor._

_Com carinho, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Segundo Ron o cachorro do terceiro andar se chama Fofo e pertence ao Hagrid. Hagrid deixou escapar isso para ele logo depois do jogo. (Sério, Fofo? Só Hagrid mesmo...) _

XX


	10. Pedidos de Natal

**N/A:** Um natal diferente para Harry. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! E lembrem sempre de comentar, comentários me inspiram e me deixam saber se estou dando um bom rumo para a fic.

**Capitulo 10 – Pedidos de Natal**

_Querido Harry,_

_Não seja estúpido. Eu não fiz nada por você que você não teria feito por mim, certo? Eu sou sua amiga, cuidar de você é meu dever. Amigos servem para cuidar um dos outros, não é?_

_E só pra você saber, Ron é sim um cabeção-de-lesma se ele ficou com raiva de você por causa de alguma besteira que a princesinha Malfoy espalhou._

_Por que vocês garotos são tão bobos?_

_Também diga ao Ron que o Perebas vai aparecer quando tiver fome, ele sempre aparece depois de um tempo._

_Quanto ao outro assunto, vamos cumprir sua promessa e não falaremos mais disso. Mas Fofo? Mesmo? Eu pensei que ele era enorme, assustador e cheio de dentes. _

_Eu tenho uma novidade, mamãe falou que no natal nós vamos para a Romênia visitar o Charlie. Estou feliz por ver meu irmão, mas estou um pouco triste por que meus planos anteriores foram frustrados. Eu esperava que você pudesse passar o natal aqui na Toca._

_Pelo menos eu sei que você não vai ficar sozinho, os outros garotos vão ficar aí em Hogwarts também._

_Mande notícias em breve._

_Carinho,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Mamãe já ama as suas cartas também. Ela disse que você é um "rapazinho amável e educado" e que "talvez o Ron aprenda algumas boas maneiras com você". Como se isso fosse possível._

XX

As próximas semanas passaram em um piscar de olhos. Harry gastou a maior parte de suas horas livres estudando com Hermione para recuperar o tempo perdido enquanto esteve na Ala Hospitalar. Por pedido do diretor os professores liberaram Harry de entregar os ensaios atrasados, mas Harry ainda teria que aprender tudo o que perdeu para os exames.

Além disso, Harry agora tinha um novo projeto pessoal, aprender magia sem varinha. Depois que descobriu que essa habilidade praticamente salvou sua vida, ele decidiu que era algo que valia a pena aprender.

O que aconteceu durante o jogo foi uma tentativa desesperado em que ele teve muita sorte, mas se no futuro ele voltasse a precisar ele pretendia ter certeza que poderia fazer magia sem varinha com segurança.

Dumbledore explicou a Harry que um bruxo aprendia a fazer magia sem varinha fazendo magia sem varinha. Não existiam regras e cada bruxo precisava encontrar o seu próprio método. O diretor explicou que todo bruxo podia fazer magia sem varinha em algum nível, mas que poucos se dedicavam a aprender a controlar esse dom porque exigia muita concentração e paciência.

Tendo aprendido a lição sobre esconder coisas de seus amigos, Harry contou a Ron e Hermione sobre o que pretendia fazer. Mas depois de algumas pesquisas, Hermione descobriu que praticamente não existiam livros sobre o assunto, e curiosamente Hermione acreditava que se algo não estava nos livros era porque não podia ser feito. Já Ron achava que era um esforço muito grande e desnecessário já que todo mundo usava varinha mesmo.

Harry estava aprendendo que a única pessoa que realmente o entendia era Ginny. Ginny não só concordava com o ponto de vista de Harry como decidiu que tentaria aprender também. Ginny não teria problemas com o ministério porque na pesquisa com Hermione eles descobriram que o ministério só podia rastrear magia menor de idade em áreas livres de magia, sendo a Toca uma casa mágica, qualquer magia feita lá não seria detectada como de Ginny, mas sim como de Molly ou Arthur.

XX

O natal se aproximava e algumas questões começaram a se formar na mente de Harry.

Na ultima aula de transfiguração antes dos feriados Harry ficou para trás dizendo para Ron e Hermione que precisava tirar algumas dúvidas sobre a classe. Hermione estava interessada em participar, mas Ron apenas a arrastou para fora dizendo que estava com fome e que guardariam um lugar para Harry no almoço.

Quando a sala ficou vazia, Harry continuou em sua cadeira pensando em como abordar o assunto com a professora que empilhava algumas redações.

- Você vai falar o que está passando na sua mente Potter ou só vai ficar aí esquentando essa cadeira até o ano novo? – Perguntou McGonagall para surpresa de Harry.

Harry sem jeito se levantou e se aproximou da escrivaninha da bruxa.

- Professora, eu estive pensando se você poderia me ajudar como uma coisa... bem, duas na verdade – ele se corrigiu.

A professora o encarou com interesse.

- E o que seriam essas _coisas_ Potter?

- Hum, a primeira é um presente de natal que eu gostaria de dar para alguém. Uma amiga que ainda não está em Hogwarts...

- Ginevra Weasley – Interrompeu a bruxa fazendo os olhos de Harry se arregalarem de surpresa.

- Os professores também têm ouvidos Harry – comentou a bruxa.

- Ela não é minha namorada professora!

McGonagall disfarçou um sorriso.

- Eu não disse que era Potter. Mas fale sobre esse presente.

- Eu gostaria de saber se existe alguma maneira mágica de duas pessoas conversarem sem precisar usar a rede de flu. Como os telefones trouxas. A senhora sabe o que são telefones?

- Sim Harry, eu sei o que são telefones. E o que você quer não é uma coisa muito fácil de conseguir...

- Ah... então...

- Entretanto – a bruxa continuou – talvez eu tenha uma maneira de ajudar você.

A professora se dirigiu até um armário que ficava em outro canto da sala, remexeu alguma coisa e voltou trazendo dois espelhos pequenos iguais.

- Esses espelhos geralmente são usados nas minhas classes nível NIEM – McGonagall explicou – mas eu terei tempo para substituí-los depois.

Ela colocou os dois espelhos sobre a mesa de trabalho e com sua varinha executou algum feitiço não verbal complicado em cada espelho. Harry observou com atenção, mas sem entender.

- Pronto – disse a professora – creio que isso vai atender às suas necessidades Potter.

- O que a senhora fez professora?

- Um feitiço complexo de reprodução modificado. O que importa é que agora esses são espelhos de duas vias, o que quer dizer que um pode se comunicar com o outro a qualquer momento.

Ela entregou os espelhos a Harry.

- Uau! Professora isso é incrível, obrigada.

- Agora eu espero não escutar nenhuma queixa sobre o uso inadequado desses espelhos durante as classes Harry.

- Não professora. Eu prometo.

- Muito bem, qual era o outro assunto que você pretendia discutir?

- É sobre meus pais professora.

- Seus pais Potter?

- Sim.

- O que você quer saber?

- Hagrid me falou que você os conhecia, digo, depois que eles se formaram em Hogwarts... e que até foi ao casamento deles, é verdade?

- Sim, é verdade. Seus pais foram alunos admiráveis em Hogwarts e amigos queridos também. Porque a pergunta?

- A senhora sabe o que aconteceu com a casa deles... nossa casa, depois que Vold... você-sabe-quem... bem... matou os dois?

Harry aguardou em silencio por alguns instantes enquanto McGonagall parecia decidir o que dizer.

- Eu creio – ela começou – que parte da casa foi destruída naquele dia. Alguns feitiços de conservação foram colocados sobre a construção, mas em não estou certa de que ela possa ser completamente restaurada.

- E o que aconteceu com as coisas que estavam lá dentro professora?

- Certamente tudo o que era de valor foi devidamente catalogado e enviado para seu cofre de família em Gringotts, os Goblins são conhecidos por serem minuciosos nesse tipo de trabalho.

- Mas o que não era de valor professora? Como fotos, roupas, cartas, livros pode ainda estar lá?

- É possível Harry, porque tantas perguntas?

- Eu estive pensando se eu poderia visitar a casa. Eu não tenho nada dos meus pais, nem uma foto sequer, e nem sei muito deles realmente, então talvez eu possa encontrar alguma coisa deles lá que me ajude a saber como eles eram.

- Harry, aquele lugar foi marcado por uma grande tragédia. Mesmo que isso seja possível, não é melhor você esperar até ser mais velho para enfrentar isso?

- Eu já cresci sem os meus pais professora, eu não preciso ver uma casa velha para saber o que eu perdi.

McGonagall não tinha uma resposta para isso.

- Você pode me levar até lá professora? Nas férias de natal talvez?

- Não sei se isso seria adequado, não sem uma autorização dos seus guardiões.

- Se eu pedir autorização aos meus tios, a senhora pode fazer isso?

- Sim, eu acho que sim.

- Obrigada professora.

XX


	11. A Lápide

**N/A1:** Eu tenho uma notícia que vocês não vão gostar muito, eu vou fazer uma viagem durante os próximos dias, então a próxima atualização provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais do que o normal. Mas não se esqueçam de mim, porque eu volto com muitas novidades.

**N/A2:** Eu fiquei tão feliz! Muitas reviews! Obrigada a todos.

**N/A3:** Que bom que vocês gostaram do espelho de duas vias! Achei que talvez parecesse um pouco clichê, mas eu não quis tirar isso da fic. Algumas coisas que vão acontecer nessa história não são necessariamente inéditas, mas também não serão clones de nenhuma outra fic. Acontece que eu sou uma devoradora de fanfics (só das boas), e depois de ler tantas fics diferentes acho que as minhas ideias acabam se misturando com as ideias de outras pessoas.

**N/A4:** Galera desculpe por qualquer erro de linguagem que vocês encontrem aqui. Estou sem revisora por enquanto, mas já estou providenciando. Eu tenho pouco tempo disponível para escrever, revisar e postar a fic, então alguns erros passam batidos mesmo. Desculpa aí.

**Capitulo 11 - A Lápide**

Na opinião de Harry, conseguir uma autorização dos Dursley não foi nem um pouco difícil. Tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi enviar Hedwig com uma nota dizendo que se ele não pudesse fazer um "passeio de natal" supervisionado pela professora McGonagall ele teria que voltar para casa para os feriados.

A resposta veio em um par de dias com a resposta que Harry já esperava: _Não se atreva a voltar para o natal_, e uma autorização assinada pela tia Petunia. A professora de transfiguração pareceu surpresa com a rapidez de Harry para obter a autorização assinada, mas não encontrou nada de errado com ela.

Quando as férias de natal chegaram, Harry ficou feliz por Hermione ter lhe obrigado a fazer todo o trabalho duro antes, por que agora ele podia apenas relaxar em frente à lareira da sala comunal e se divertir com Ron e seus irmãos. Fred e George roubavam todo o tipo de guloseimas da cozinha, então os garotos organizavam verdadeiras festinhas no salão comunal que estava praticamente vazio.

Harry estava aprendendo xadrez de bruxo e aprendendo que era realmente ruim nisso. Mas Ron era muito bom, ele podia ganhar não apenas de Harry, mas também de Fred, George, Percy, Lino Jordan e qualquer outro que tivesse disposto a desafiá-lo.

Harry estava fazendo o que podia para ajudar Ron a se divertir, já que o amigo andava um pouco desanimado porque Perebas ainda não aparecera em lugar nenhum.

No dia da véspera de natal, Harry acordou cedo devido a ansiedade, foi o dia em professora McGonagall iria leva-lo a Godric's Hollow. Tomou café-da-manhã sozinho, porque as outras crianças queriam dormir até tarde nos feriados, e aguardou nervoso pela professora no hall de entrada.

Ron e Hermione achavam que Harry estava sendo muito corajoso para visitar o lugar onde seus pais morreram, mas nenhum deles expressou nenhuma opinião sobre um assunto tão delicado. Na sua ultima carta, Ginny desejou boa sorte e que ele encontrasse as respostas que estava procurando e disse que se ele precisasse conversar ela estaria lá para ele.

Harry se parabenizou pela ideia de mandar o presente de Ginny antes que ela viajasse para a Romênia. O espelho estava embrulhado em uma caixinha e foi enviado com um bilhete pedindo que ela só abrisse na manhã de natal. Harry esperava que Ginny levasse o espelho com ela, porque após a jornada de hoje, Harry sabia que precisaria de alguém para conversar.

XX

Minerva estava irritada.

Algumas vezes lidar com Albus Dumbledore era mais cansativo que lidar com seus alunos de onze anos de idade. Hoje em especial, ela não estava com paciência par discutir com Albus o que ele chamava de pontos de vista filosoficamente distintos.

Dumbledore tentava impedir Harry Potter de conhecer a casa de seus pais por motivos tortos e obscuros que só ele mesmo sabia. Mas Minerva deu sua palavra a uma criança e ela não pretendia quebrar. Era um conceito simples. Sem filosofia.

Ela sabia que talvez Harry fosse conhecer hoje algumas verdades dolorosas sobre a guerra e sobre a traição que seus pais sofreram, mas a guerra acabou e o que está feito está feito. O menino tinha o direito de saber. Era o passado dele e a vida dele.

Se Albus estivesse certo em sua teoria de que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não se foi para sempre, quanto mais cedo Harry estivesse preparado melhor.

Mas Albus continuava divagando sobre "inocência" e "juventude" e sobre outras coisas que ela não estava ouvindo.

Olhou para o relógio.

Ela iria se atrasar.

XX

Harry já estava preocupado com o longo tempo de espera quando Minerva McGonagall finalmente apareceu vestindo uma capa de viagem e uma expressão irritada.

- Desculpe-me o atraso Potter, eu tive um pequeno contratempo no escritório do diretor - explicou a mulher descendo a escadaria em um ritmo furioso.

- Tudo bem professora, eu entendo.

Harry estava um pouco assustado com o humor da professora, mas se apressou em segui-la.

- Está com tudo o que precisa?

- Sim senhora.

- Ótimo, seguiremos a pé até os portões da propriedade e depois iremos aparatar. Já aparatou antes, Harry?

- Não senhora.

- Então se prepare porque é um pouco desconfortável.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry descobriu que professora McGonagall tinha razão. Aparatar era mesmo desconfortável. Depois que a sensação de compressão acabou ele levou algum tempo recuperando o ar de seus pulmões e checando se todos os ossos estavam no lugar.

- Creio que não deixamos nenhuma parte sua na Escócia senhor Potter.

- Desculpe professora, eu só...

Harry perdeu as palavras quando percebeu onde estava. Era uma pequena vila coberta pela neve. Algumas pessoas caminhavam tranquilas pela rua principal, provavelmente terminando de fazer suas compras de natal. Aparentemente nenhuma delas percebeu a aparição repentina de duas pessoas atrás dos arbustos que ficavam entre a igreja e o cemitério.

- Chegamos? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim, essa é a famosa Godric's Hollow.

Harry olhou com curiosidade.

-Famosa professora?

- Godric's Hollow, Harry, é famosa por ser o local onde nasceu e viveu o grande mago Godric Gryffindor – explicou a professora - esta vila também foi e ainda é o lar de muitos outros bruxos e bruxas notáveis.

- Só vivem bruxos aqui?

- Não, trouxas vivem aqui também, por isso a população magica deve se manter discreta.

- Que outros bruxos viveram aqui professora?

Perguntou Harry enquanto observava atentamente as lápides que se espalhavam além do muro baixo do cemitério.

- Bem, eu poderia citar Bowman Wright, quem forjou o primeiro pomo de ouro da história, Batilda Bagshot, famosa historiadora, e Albus Dumbledore. Existem outros nomes célebres com os quais você provavelmente não está familiarizado ainda...

Minerva parou de falar quando percebeu que o menino provavelmente não ouvia nenhuma palavra. Harry estava imerso em pensamentos com o olhar fixo no cemitério diante deles.

- Você gostaria de ir até lá Harry? – Ela perguntou com suavidade.

- Eles estão enterrados aqui?

- Sim.

- Então eu gostaria de ir professora.

XX

Harry caminhava entre as lápides perdido em pensamentos. Ele tinha uma sensação de peso no fundo do estômago e um nó na garganta. Seu olhar percorria as lápides, e a cada nome que ele lia, sua ansiedade e seu medo aumentavam. O que ele sentiria ao ver a lápide de seus pais?

Alguns nomes eram conhecidos, Abbott, Diggory, Dumbledore... Talvez parentes ou antepassados de pessoas que ele conhecia...

A respiração de Harry congelou na garganta quando ele viu o mármore branco com o nome de seus pais. Era simples, continha seus nomes, datas de nascimento e de morte e uma inscrição.

"_Ora, o último inimigo a ser destruído é a morte"_

Harry em seus onze anos de idade não entendeu bem o que aquela frase quis dizer, mas soava como se tivesse um significado muito profundo.

Ele só percebeu que estava chorando quando as lentes de seus óculos embaçaram. A percepção de que os restos do que um dia foram seus pais estava embaixo daquela terra úmida e da neve fria parecia tornar sua perda mais real.

Aquela era a prova de que James e Lily Potter, seus pais, uma vez viveram no mundo real, e não apenas no seu coração.

Harry não sabe por quanto tempo ele chorou, mas ele sabe que ele nunca chorara a perda de seus pais antes, não da forma que ele faz naquele momento.

Todo o tempo Minerva aguardou silenciosa e com o próprio coração apertado pela dor daquela criança.

Quando Harry estava pronto para partir, Minerva conjurou uma bonita coroa de flores com lírios amarelos que foram os favoritos de sua ex-aluna e depois deixaram o cemitério em silêncio.

XX

**Manon –** Obrigada pelo incentivo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Samantha Potter –** Sim, o chalé dos Potter vai trazer algumas surpresas. Beijos.

**Luan –** Você comentou todos os capítulos! Obrigada. Respondendo suas dúvidas: **1)** Minha intenção é escrever pelo menos até o fim da guerra, talvez até mais. Tem muita coisa pela frente. **2)** Eu não errei o nome de Fred e George, foi intencional. Gred e Forge é uma piadinha que os próprios gêmeos fazem no primeiro livro que se tornou muito popular no mundo das fanfictions. Eu incluí aqui porque eu gosto muito dessa brincadeira de inverter o nome deles. **3)** Para seguir a fic, é só clicar no botão Folow/Favorite no fim da página e depois escolher Follow/Story. Obrigada pelos comentários. Bjos

**Gessica Silva –** Que bom que está curtindo. Obrigada!

**Katherine Black –** Sim, também estou ansiosa para Ginny chegar a Hogwarts logo. Vai ser muito bom! Ron e Hermione são excelentes amigos, mas Ginny é alma gêmea! Ela sempre vai entender o Harry melhor que qualquer pessoa.


	12. O Chalé dos Potter

**N/A1:** Alguém está sentindo saudades? Minha viagem está se prolongando um pouco mais, mas eu consegui escrever alguma coisa para vocês nas horinhas livres. Deus abençoe a minha tablet!

**N/A2:** Novas leitoras! Bem-vindas! _Nathy_ e _Isinha Weasley Potter,_ eu adorei as reviews de vocês. Obrigada.

**N/A3:** Obrigada por todas as reviews! Ginny, Sammy, Luan, Gessica e Katherine, como sempre, um grande OBRIGADA por acompanharem. Vamos começar a desvendar os mistérios da casa Potter?

**N/A4:** Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, mas eu vou me esforçar para não demorar tanto.

**Capitulo 12 – O Chalé dos Potter**

Enquanto Harry encarava a construção a frente dele, ele meditava se conseguiria reunir coragem para entrar.

A visita ao cemitério o abalou de uma forma que ele não esperava. O lugar trouxe à tona emoções que ele guardava com muito cuidado há muito tempo. Harry não pretendia chorar na presença da sua professora, mas foi algo que ele não pode evitar.

Harry sabia que nesta excursão ele veria muitas coisas que atingiriam suas emoções, mas ele devia evitar expor demais seus sentimentos antes que McGonagall suspendesse toda a viagem por ele estar se comportando como um bebê chorão.

Alguns minutos mais cedo, depois que Harry se recompôs e os dois saíram do cemitério, o garoto e a professora se depararam com outra surpresa. No centro da Praça de Godric's Hollow, um memorial se erguia em homenagem a família Potter. Harry ficou satisfeito por conseguir dominar suas emoções neste momento.

Agora Harry deveria dar mais um passo nessa jornada para reunir os pedaços do seu passado, mas a experiência não se tornava a mais fácil por causa disso.

A construção a frente era um chalé que provavelmente foi muito bonito algum dia. Agora, o jardim crescia selvagem pela propriedade e as trepadeiras cobriam cercas e parte da construção. O telhado do lado esquerdo do chalé estava parcialmente desmoronado, mas fora isso, a estrutura parecia conservada.

Existia magia naquele lugar, Harry podia senti-la, era uma leve sensação de formigamento na ponta dos dedos e um arrepio na nuca. A sensação era estranha, mas Harry não tinha dúvidas do que a causava.

Magia.

Os exercícios que Harry fazia para dominar magia sem varinha estavam o tornando muito mais perceptivo quanto à magia ao seu redor.

- Será que nós conseguiremos entrar professora? - Harry perguntou.

Ele sentia magia poderosa naquele lugar, isso podia significar que teriam complicações.

- Eu creio que sim, Harry. Segundo as informações que eu pude obter, a propriedade foi selada com um feitiço que não permite a entrada de qualquer pessoa exceto o proprietário e seus convidados.

Harry franziu o cenho – _estranho_ – ele pensou

- Quem colocou esse feitiço, professora? Isso parece ser magia muito poderosa.

- Sim, é muito poderosa de fato. Isso é magia Goblin, bem semelhante às usadas em alguns cofres de Gringotts.

Isso surpreendeu Harry.

- Porque os Goblins estão protegendo a casa?

- Bem, as antigas casas nobres têm fortes contratos mágicos com Gringotts para proteger seus bens. Estes contratos estão vigentes até hoje. O nome Potter é um dos mais antigos e nobres de nossa sociedade. Você vem de uma linhagem poderosa, Harry. Você vai entender isso melhor quando for mais velho. Mas agora, acho que devemos entrar.

- Ah, ok – Harry tentava digerir toda a informação - Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa?

- Nada além de entrar.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o trinco do portão baixo com um pouco de insegurança, mas este se abriu sem resistência. A grama do jardim estava alta, mas tudo parecia seguro. Harry atravessou o caminho até a porta da frente ainda com um pouco de receio, mas esta também se abriu receptiva para Harry.

_É a sua casa._

A magia parecia sussurrar.

XX

Tudo estava escuro e com um leve cheiro de mofo e umidade. Professora McGonagall acenou a varinha, então todas as velas e lamparinas da casa se acenderam fornecendo uma luz suave.

Eles entram e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

Os olhos de Harry esquadrinhavam cada detalhe do ambiente. As paredes, móveis e cortinas eram claros apesar da grossa camada de poeira.

Ele deu um passo à frente e seguiu para a esquerda até sala de estar. A sala era pequena com poucos móveis e uma lareira. Alguns quadros e retratos estavam espalhados pelo lugar.

Harry caminhou ao redor enquanto McGonagall aguardava em silêncio. Ele olhou para baixo quando algo estalou sob seus pés. Era uma vassoura. Bem, uma vassoura pequena.

Harry pegou o objeto. Aparentava como novo apesar do tempo que passara abandonado ali. O garoto se sobressaltou quando o objeto escapou de suas mãos e começou a pairar a quase cinquenta centímetros do chão.

Harry observou encantado.

- Ela voa? – Perguntou.

Minerva sorriu para a inocência da pergunta.

- Poderia se dizer que sim, para uma criança pequena, flutuar a alguns centímetros do solo certamente é voar.

- É fantástica – comentou Harry admirando aquilo que provavelmente fora seu brinquedo algum dia.

- O que acha de levá-la com você, Harry? Parece estar em muito bom estado, certamente é um item de qualidade.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam com a perspectiva, mas tentou não se animar muito.

- Eu acho que não teria onde guardá-la, professora.

- Bem, podemos facilmente dar um jeito nisso.

Minerva tirou a capa de uma almofada da velha poltrona, transfigurou a capa em uma mochila de couro marrom com um cadarço para fecho e aplicou um feitiço indetectável de extensão na parte interna.

- Você pode guardar o que quiser aqui, Harry – explicou Minerva entregando o saco ao garoto - você poderia guardar todos os objetos desta casa dentro dessa bolsa sem precisar se preocupar com peso ou espaço.

Harry, curioso, depositou a vassoura de brinquedo na mochila e viu objeto desaparecer lá dentro. Externamente bolsa parecia ainda vazia.

- Uau - ele se surpreendeu com mais esse truque de McGonagall – um dia eu quero ser um bruxo tão bom quanto você professora.

- Ora, Potter, esses são feitiços que qualquer bruxo pode fazer com alguma dedicação e prática. Logo, se você tiver herdado o mesmo talento de seus pais certamente não terá muitas dificuldades com eles.

XX

Harry visitou cada cômodo da casa recolhendo todos os objetos significativos que encontrava. Na sua nova mochila, guardou todas as fotos e álbuns de família, algumas cartas que encontrou ao redor da casa e itens pessoais diversos.

Ele ficou surpreso quando encontrou uma vasta coleção de vinis trouxas e uma vitrola enfeitiçada para tocá-los, mas ficou ainda mais impressionado quando viu tudo caber na bolsa de McGonagall sem dificuldades.

Minerva deu-lhe um pouco de privacidade para explorar a casa, durante este tempo, a mulher se acomodou em uma poltrona da sala e disse a Harry para chama-la se houvesse algum problema.

A casa não possuía muitos cômodos, no andar térreo havia uma sala de visitas, uma cozinha, um escritório, um banheiro. No andar superior, mais um banheiro e três quartos sendo que dois estavam destruídos.

O quarto dos pais de Harry estava intacto. Harry se sentiu estranho explorando esse cômodo, era como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de seus pais. Mas a curiosidade venceu.

Harry pegou os porta-retratos que estavam sobre os móveis e uma caixinha de joias de Lily que repousava sobre a penteadeira. Dentro dela havia joias delicadas e femininas, mas todas pareciam ser valiosas, de ouro ou prata com pedras brilhantes.

Harry sorriu tentando imaginar sua mãe usando aquelas joias. Era óbvio que ela preferia as coisas bonitas e simples às extravagantes. Harry guardou a caixinha pensando que no futuro outra ruiva ficaria muito bonita com aquelas joias.

As gavetas da cômoda e o guarda-roupa continham itens de vestuário diversos, toalhas de banho e outros objetos de uso pessoal nos quais Harry não tocou. O menino abriu a gaveta de um criado mudo e encontrou algo inesperado, um diário.

Na capa existia uma inscrição em letras douradas:

_**Lily Evans Potter**_

_**1981**_

Com o coração galopando dentro do peito, Harry teve um longo debate interno pensando se deveria ou não abrir aquele diário. Será que a mãe dele ficaria chateada se soubesse que Harry leu alguns de seus pensamentos mais secretos? Ou será que não? Alguns diários eram realmente escritos para serem lidos algum dia, não eram?

Harry decidiu abrir o diário e ler algumas palavras prometendo que se algo que estivesse escrito ali fosse de natureza privada, ele não iria adiante. Porém, as palavras que Harry encontrou na primeira página, ele nunca teria esperado.

_31 de Julho de 1981_

_Meu amado Harry,_

_Hoje você completou um aninho de vida. Eu gostaria de poder ter lhe dado uma linda festa com a presença de todas as pessoas que te amam, mesmo que você ainda não tenha idade para compreender que hoje é um dia especial, mas infelizmente isso não é possível agora._

_Nosso mundo não tem nos dado muitas oportunidades para comemoração nos últimos anos._

_Eu desejo com todo o meu coração que quando você ler esse diário no futuro, a guerra contra Lord Voldemort seja apenas um triste passado, mas hoje ela é muito real e muito perigosa, especialmente para a nossa família._

_Todos os dias eu sou atormentada pelo medo de não ser forte o suficiente para lhe proteger, de não ter tempo o suficiente para lhe ensinar tudo o que você precisa saber. Por isso, meu filho, considere este diário meu maior presente para você._

_Este não é um diário comum, aqui eu reuni todas as lições que eu gostaria de lhe ensinar e todas as histórias que eu gostaria de lhe contar. Eu coloquei muita magia neste livro. Ele tem mais informações do que aparenta e ninguém, exceto você, jamais conseguirá lê-lo._

_Eu quero que você saiba que seu pai e eu estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance para proteger nossa família, e que tudo o que nós queremos é estar aqui para lhe ensinar e ver você crescer feliz e seguro. Mas se nosso desejo não se cumprir, espero que esse diário ajude você a entender quem foram os seus pais e o quanto eles te amaram. _

_Sua mãe,_

_Lily Potter_

XX


	13. O Fiel do Segredo

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews meu povo! Estou adorando todas, e eu concordo com vocês o Harry é fofinho, mas é maduro também. O meu Harry é um pouco mais _ligado_ que o original, ele é mais questionador e procura as respostas, mas no fundo ele é o mesmo Harry que nós sempre amamos. Agora, Lily vai começar a contar alguns segredos... Aproveitem o cap.

**Capitulo 13 – O Fiel do Segredo**

Harry leu aquela página mais uma vez tentando absorver as palavras, o significado delas, a caligrafia com o qual foi escrita. A mãe dele sabia que podia morrer e temia deixa-lo sozinho. Com aquelas palavras, Lily praticamente pedia perdão a Harry por não estar lá para ele e tentava compensá-lo.

O menino não achava que possuía forças para chorar agora, mas ele choraria se pudesse.

Se Lily dizia a verdade, talvez agora ele possuísse todas as respostas para as perguntas que ele queria fazer. Ele fechou os olhos, pousou uma mão sobre as páginas do diário e sentiu. A magia do livro era muito forte e muito bonita, ela enchia o peito de Harry com um sentimento bom, era como sentir o amor de Lily em primeira mão. Fantástico.

Harry foleou o diário. As folhas estavam em branco no começo, mas depois de instantes as páginas começaram a se preencher espontaneamente, foi como ver um livro se escrever sozinho. Harry viu palavras, desenhos, mapas, esquemas e instruções. Era impressionante.

Uma página brilhou se destacando de todas as outras. Harry passou as folhas até ela e abriu-a ansioso para descobrir que outras surpresas sua mãe preparou.

_...Godric's Hollow me encantou desde a primeira vez que eu visitei. Hogsmead tem seu charme, mas Godric's é carregada de História por todos os lados. Não é por acaso que a maior estudiosa da História da Magia vive aqui._

_Seu pai cresceu em Godric's Hollow, mas não na casa em que vivemos hoje e sim na Mansão Potter, a casa de seus avós, nos limite do povoado._

_Quando nós casamos, seus avós paternos insistiram para que James e eu fossemos viver na mansão junto com eles, mas nós dois ansiávamos por um lugar só nosso, por mais simples que fosse. _

_No princípio eu temi que seus avós ficassem chateados com a nossa decisão, mas na véspera do nosso casamento seu avô Charlus nos deu o presente mais lindo de todos. O nosso chalé._

_Ele escolheu comprar uma casa em Godric's Hollow porque assim estaríamos sempre perto dele e da sua avó que tinham idade avançada e não apreciavam mais longas viagens mesmo com ajuda de magia._

_James decidiu chamar a nossa casa de A Toca do Leão, não serviu de nada argumentar com ele que leões não viviam em tocas, então eu disse que os Weasley já chamavam a casa deles de A Toca, e como todos os Weasley são famosos grinfinórios, eles também podiam ser denominados Leões. _

_Foi quando eu finalmente convenci seu pai a desistir desse nome, então ele mudou para A Caverna do Dragão. Claro que Sirius achou Brilhante, então eu desisti de discutir._

_Acontece que no fim de tudo, nós temos mesmo uma caverna. Meu laboratório de poções subterrâneo que fica no armário em baixo da escada, é o lugar onde nós guardamos nossos melhores livros, ingredientes para poções e alguns itens mágicos interessantes. Quero que você use esse lugar Harry, você pode aprender muito lá._

_Não posso garantir que estarei sempre aqui para lhe proteger, mas acredito que ao menos nossa casa está segura agora que temos um fiel do segredo. _

_Eu relutei um pouco para aceitar Peter Pettigrew como nosso protetor, eu preferia Sirius, claro. Sirius é uma rocha nunca revelaria nossa localização nem sob cruciatus. _

_Porém, James e Sirius não resistiram à oportunidade de pregar uma peça em nossos inimigos escolhendo a opção menos óbvia para fiel do segredo. Ambos confiam em Peter, e eu confio que Sirius manterá Peter seguro... _

- Harry!

Harry estava tão imerso na leitura que se sobressaltou com o chamado da professora McGonagall.

- Está tudo bem aí?

- Sim professora. Já vou descer.

Harry escondeu o diário dentro da capa de viagem e desceu as escadas pensativo.

- Você demorou aí em cima Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... professora, o que é um fiel do segredo? – Harry perguntou por impulso.

XX

Minerva lançou um olhar grave ao menino.

Ela esperava por perguntas desse tipo em algum momento. Era certo que Harry viria a Godric's Hollow com a intenção de desvendar o mistério que cercava a morte dos pais, foi por isso que ela concordara em trazer o menino.

Ao contrário de Albus, ela não acreditava que a ignorância trazia algo de bom.

- Fiel do segredo é um bruxo ou bruxa a quem é confiado um determinado segredo. Um poderoso feitiço é lançado, chamado feitiço _Fidelius_, a partir de então apenas o Fiel terá conhecimento do segredo em questão e apenas o fiel tem o poder de repassar a informação, mesmo que o fiel conte o segredo para outra pessoa essa pessoa não será capaz de contar a mais ninguém.

- Isso é muito confuso professora.

- Harry, se você escolher ser claro comigo, talvez eu escolha ser clara com você.

Minerva viu Harry pensar sobre isso por alguns momentos.

- Minha mãe deixou... uma carta... onde ela dizia que nossa casa estava segura porque nós tínhamos um fiel do segredo. Como um fiel do segredo protege uma casa?

- Simplesmente mantendo o segredo de sua localização. Quando o Fidelius é lançado sobre uma casa, ninguém pode encontrar a casa a menos que o fiel revele a localização.

- Então se Voldemort assassinou meus pais dentro dessa casa, é porque Peter Pettigrew contou pessoalmente a ele onde a casa estava?

A mente de Minerva ficou em branco por um momento.

- O que disse Harry? Peter Pettigrew?

- Sim, minha mãe disse que Peter Pettigrew era o fiel do segredo, mas que ela confiava mais em Sirius. Você sabe quem é Sirius professora?

Agora ela precisava se sentar.

- Você está se sentindo bem, professora?

Ainda sem palavras Minerva se dirigiu para a poltrona onde ela passara a maior parte da manhã e sentou-se. Harry a seguiu.

- Harry, eu nunca soube disso - ela conseguiu dizer – todos sempre pensaram que Sirius Black foi o fiel do segredo de seus pais.

- Minha mãe escreveu que Peter era menos óbvio, que meu pai e Sirius estavam tentando pregar uma peça no inimigo, mas que eles confiavam em Peter.

Por um segundo Minerva sentiu o impulso de voltar àquele cemitério para ralhar com o túmulo de James Potter por se meter em problemas tentando pregar peças nas pessoas.

- Peter traiu meus pais, não foi?

- Sim, Harry se o que você diz é verdade.

- O que aconteceu com Sirius Black? – Harry quis saber.

- Está preso, condenado por matar Peter Pettigrew.

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes como de Lily.

- Ele matou Peter?

- Sim. Todos pensaram que Black fez isso por ser um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas, mas talvez fosse apenas o desejo de vingar a morte dos dois melhor amigos.

- Será que vai ser solto algum dia?

- Eu não acredito nisso Harry.

- Por que não?

- Por que na ocasião em que Sirius Black matou Peter Pettigrew, treze trouxas morreram em consequência da explosão que ele causou.

XX

Mais tarde quando Harry decidiu visitar o laboratório de poções de Lily, ele ainda estava atordoado pelas coisas que descobriu. Aquelas revelações o deixaram em um animo amargo.

Era duro pensar que seus pais foram traídos por um falso amigo. Ele entendia Sirius Black e seu desejo de vingança, mas não sabia por que o bruxo matou pessoas inocentes também. Afinal que tipo de pessoas eram seus pais...

A mente de Harry se desviou quando ele chegou ao cômodo.

O lugar era impressionante. Certamente o maior cômodo da casa. Você chegava a ele por uma escada escondida no armário que ficava em baixo da escada principal como Lily indicou no diário. Era escuro e úmido como as masmorras de Hogwarts.

Será que a escuridão e a umidade ajudavam a produzir poções melhores?

As estantes estavam cheias de livros, Harry passou os olhos sobre os títulos, alguns eram do currículo de Hogwarts e outros pareciam bem avançados. Poções, transfiguração, feitiços, runas antigas, aritmância...

Lily disse gostaria que Harry passasse o tempo dele ali no laboratório aprendendo. Isso não era possível infelizmente, então Harry decidiu levar tudo o que a mochila de McGonagall fosse capaz de carregar.

Começou embalando os livros das estantes e os cadernos de anotações que estavam nas gavetas, incluindo um onde estava escrito "O Manual do Maroto". Lily tinha caldeirões de todos os tipos, grandes e pequenos, de cobre, estanho, prata e ouro. Harry embalou todos com cuidado junto com o estoque de suprimentos para poções e uma coletânea de poções previamente preparadas.

Harry estava se preparando para sair quando um malão abandonado em um canto da sala chamou a atenção dele.

Tinha uma aparência desgastada, mas uma pequena placa dourada reluzia na tampa e dizia...

**James Potter**

**Sétimo Ano**

**Monitor-Chefe**

**Capitão da Grinfinória**

Aquele foi o malão de escola do pai dele, Harry pensou enquanto o abria.

Quando o malão se abriu, Harry pensou que ele não poderia ter uma surpresa melhor, dentro do malão estava guardado o material de quadribol de James.

Harry caberia em pé dentro do malão que era maior na parte interna do que na externa. Ali dentro estava nada mais que uma velha goles, alguns velhos uniformes do time da Grinfinória e cinco vassouras, uma _Cleansweep_, uma _Comet_ e três _Nimbus_, todas em bom estado.

Cinco vassouras.

Isso era incrível!

Se essas vassouras ainda voassem bem, ele podia dar uma a Ron. Ele sabia o quando o amigo desejava ter uma vassoura só dele. Tomara que Ron não fique chateado por elas serem usadas.

Harry ainda estava pensando nas possibilidades quando a tampa do malão começou a espalhar uma luz dourada. Assustado, ele soltou rapidamente a tampa que se fechou com um baque.

A luz tinha origem na placa dourada da tampa, o nome de James havia sumido e novas palavras estavam se formando nela.

**Harry James Potter**

**Primeiro Ano**

**Apanhador da Grinfinória**

Harry não pode impedir um sorriso de se espalhar pelo rosto quando compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras. O malão de James agora era dele.

Cara, ele adorava magia!

XX


	14. A Manhã de Natal

**A/N1:** Nível de dependência em comentário: Dança irlandesa maluca quando tem review nova! (Adorei essa, Marina!) Respondo as reviews no final.

**A/N2:**Alguém estava sentindo saudades da Ginny? Ela está de volta!

**Capitulo 14 – A Manhã de Natal**

O dia de natal era o dia favorito de Ginny entre todos os dias do ano. Geralmente toda a família estava reunida nesse dia, ou pelo menos foi assim até Bill e Charlie saírem de casa para trabalhar no exterior. Mas mesmo com a ausência de seus irmãos a beleza desse dia não podia ser ignorada.

No natal a neve era sempre mais bonita, a comida era mais gostosa e as pessoas eram sempre mais alegres. Ginny adorava todas aquelas tradições, a árvore, os biscoitos de gengibre, a gemada... Tudo era tão bom.

Quando Ginny acordou bem cedo na manhã de natal ela não estava fazendo nada de diferente da tradição. Na Toca ela sempre fora a primeira a acordar nesse dia. Mas hoje ela não estava na Toca, e sim em uma pequena estalagem Romena chamada _O Dragão Banguela_.

Ginny estava hospedada em seu próprio quarto ao lado do quarto dos seus pais. Viajar levando apenas um filho permitia aos Weasley algumas _extravagancias_ como quartos separados.

A menina sorriu quando encontrou uma pequena pilha de presentes ao pé da cama. _Com certeza mamãe esteve aqui durante a noite_, ela pensou.

O primeiro pacote que abriu foi um grande e disforme que era familiar. A suéter era cor rosa claro com florzinha desenhadas ao redor do punho de da gola, Ginny fez uma pequena careta para a cor, mas vestiu a peça sem queixas. Ela sabia que Molly fazia o melhor que podia.

Além da suéter, Ginny ganhou de Bill uma pulseira com estrelas douradas, de Charlie uma réplica animada do dragão que ela mais gostara na reserva, um olho-de-opala da Nova Zelândia. Os gêmeos enviaram uma varinha falsa, Ron mandou sapos de chocolate e Percy um livro.

Seu último presente passou a noite na mesa se cabeceira aguardando o momento de ser aberto. Ginny estava ansiosa para abrir esse presente desde o dia que o recebeu na Toca, mas ela respeitou as instruções de só abrir no dia de natal. Ginny deixou este por último porque ela sabia que seria seu favorito e queria ter tempo para apreciar o presente de Harry, mesmo que fosse um simples peso de papel.

Ela abriu a caixinha, dentro havia um bilhete e um espelho, ela leu o bilhete primeiro.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Este é um lado de um par de espelhos de dois sentidos. Quando você quiser falar comigo, olhe para esse espelho e chame o meu nome. Eu tenho outro igual, assim eu vou poder te ver e te ouvir e você vai conseguir fazer o mesmo. Poderemos conversar mais vezes sem cansar tanto a pobre Hedwig. Espero que goste do presente._

_Harry_

Ginny pegou o espelho com cuidado, era pequeno e tinha uma moldura acobreada. Ela via a própria imagem refletida no espelho, olhos marrons, um monte de sardas e cabelos ruivos.

Droga, ela precisava pentear o cabelo antes de usar essa coisa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Ginny voltou ao espelho com os cabelos penteados e dentes escovados. Respirou fundo. Era emocionante poder falar com Harry mais uma vez.

- Harry – ela chamou pelo espelho.

Nada aconteceu... Não, espere.

Aconteceu sim.

O reflexo de Ginny sumiu e tudo ficou escuro.

- Harry!

Ela tentou mais uma vez.

- Droga essa coisa funciona mesmo? - Ela se perguntou - Harry!

Repentinamente a imagem mudou, houve um som de alguma coisa se movendo e então o rosto de Harry entrou em foco.

- Oi! – Disse Harry.

Ginny olhou para o objeto espantada. Aquilo era legal!

- Oi – ela respondeu – esse espelho é impressionante.

- É muito legal, estou feliz que funcione. McGonagall fez para mim.

Ginny reparou que o cabelo de Harry estava mais bagunçado que o normal e que os óculos dele estavam tortos no rosto que parecia um pouco vermelho de um lado.

Então ela percebeu.

- Eu te acordei! Desculpe!

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem. Você é um despertador gentil. De qualquer forma eu precisava saber se você gostou do presente.

- É claro que eu adorei, é incrível! Só que agora eu me sinto meio estúpida pelo presente que eu fiz pra você, não chega nem aos pés do presente que você me deu.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você não tem que me dar um presente. Eu te dei isso porque eu sinto sua falta e não porque eu queria algo em troca.

Ginny sentiu as bochechas ficarem quente quando Harry afirmou que sentia falta dela, mas não pode parar de sorrir.

- Eu ia te dar um presente de qualquer forma... e... eu sinto sua falta também.

Harry sorriu parecendo um pouco corado também.

- Então – disse ela tentando afastar o embaraço – está aproveitando o feriado?

Ela lembrou brevemente da visita que Harry deve ter feito a casa dos pais por esses dias, mas não quis forçar o assunto.

- Sim, o castelo é praticamente nosso agora que todos estão fora, então os gêmeos inventam um monte de coisas malucas pra gente fazer, estamos nos divertindo bastante...

Apesar da alegria forçada na voz de Harry, Ginny percebeu que alguma coisa estava incomodando o amigo.

- O que mais? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso de compreensão.

- Eu visitei a casa dos meus pais ontem e...

- Foi ruim?

- Mais ou menos. Eu achei um diário da minha mãe, ela encantou o livro para ninguém ler além de mim.

- Uau. Ela deve ter sido uma bruxa talentosa, não é qualquer um que pode fazer esse tipo de feitiço.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas. O diário é incrível. Eu passei a noite lendo ele eu descobri que algumas páginas do diário brilham às vezes para chamar a minha atenção e para aquela parte primeiro. Isso também aconteceu duas vezes quando eu tinha uma pergunta e tentava achar a resposta no diário.

- Uau!

- Eu sei.

- Mas não é isso que está te deixando chateado, é?

- Como você sabe que eu estou chateado?

Ginny revirou os olhos.

_Garotos_.

- Eu simplesmente sei. Você tenta fingir que está ok, mas eu posso ver que você está triste por alguma razão. Só que você não precisa contar se não quiser...

- Eu descobri que meus pais estão mortos porque eles foram traídos por alguém que era amigo deles.

Harry foi tão direto que Ginny se surpreendeu.

- Espera, o quê?

- O nome dele era Peter Pettigrew, ele era o único que podia contar a alguém onde meus pais moravam por causa de um feitiço chamado _Fidelius. _Ele dizia ser amigo do meu pai desde a época da escola, mas quando ele devia proteger a nossa localização, ele foi a Voldemort e contou onde nós estávamos.

- Isso é horrível...

Ginny comentou, ela sabia o que era um feitiço _Fidelius_, o pai disse uma vez que ele foi muito usado quando você-sabe-quem estava no poder.

- Sim. Quando Sirius, o melhor amigo do meu pai, descobriu ele foi atrás de Peter e o matou, mas no mesmo dia ele acabou matando treze trouxas em uma explosão e foi enviado para Azkaban. Eu não sei se Sirius matou os trouxas por acidente ou não, mas ele é meu padrinho.

Ginny conseguiu sentir a angústia nos olhos de Harry, depois que ela compreendeu a história que ele contava, sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Você descobriu isso por causa do diário?

- Uma parte, McGonagall contou o resto da história e eu juntei as peças. Ela falou que na época todos acharam que Sirius foi quem traiu os meus pais e que depois ele matou Peter por pura maldade.

- Oh, Harry. Eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem, realmente eu prefiro saber o que aconteceu... especialmente agora que eu descobri a toda a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Não eram meus pais que Voldemort queria matar naquela noite... ele queria _me_ matar.

- Por quê? Você era só um bebê...

- Alguma vidente fez uma previsão de que um bebê nascido no fim de Julho era o único que podia derrotá-lo. Ele acreditou nisso e decidiu ir atrás de mim, foi por isso que meus pais se esconderam, para me proteger.

- Então ele não fez uma boa escolha, por que ele foi derrotado do mesmo jeito.

- Sim, mas custou a vida dos meus pais.

XX

**Luh Mack** – Que bom que você adorou! Eu amo quando vocês dizem que estão gostando da História também. Eu sei que eu me divirto demais escrevendo. Beijos.

**Sammy Potter **– A hora do Sirius vai chegar! Eu sinto falta da Ginny também, mas o primeiro ano é assim. Ela ainda está presa na toca, infelizmente. Beijos.

**Camilla Black** – Sim, eu concordo com você! Eu nunca encontrei nenhuma fic que valorizasse devidamente a casa deles. Uma pena! Mas o meu Harry precisava dessa experiência... Ah, eu poderia dizer que Sirius vai ser solto, mas estragaria a surpresa.

**Katherine Black** – Infelizmente a nossa jornada na casa Potter acabou agora. Só que outras aventuras virão.

**Gessica Silva** – Magia é tudo de bom! Rsrs. Beijos

**Marina** – Morri de rir com o seu comentário! Adorei! Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos

– Agora a Ginny foi devidamente atualizada dos acontecimentos. Beijos

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Sim, o diário da Lily vai ser muito muito muito importante para o Harry. Você vai ver! Beijos.


	15. A Vassoura do Século

**N/A:** Continuando com o natal! Eu estou pensando na possibilidade de capítulos maiores a partir do segundo ano. Eu não pretendia que o primeiro ano durasse tantos capítulos, mas a história começou a tomar volume por conta própria. Ainda faltam alguns capítulos antes do primeiro ano terminar, depois disso eu vou rever a estrutura dos capítulos. Bjos.

**Capítulo 15 – A Vassoura do Século**

O natal teve um sabor agridoce para Harry. Certamente foi o melhor natal que já tivera, porque os Dursley nunca permitiram que esse fosse um dia agradável para ele, mas as verdades recém-descobertas ficavam espreitando no fundo de sua mente, estragando o seu humor.

Harry não estava disposto a discutir aquilo com ninguém, por isso ele fingiu que estava tudo bem. Entre os amigos de Harry, Ginny foi a única que notou que algo estava errado.

Harry chegou à conclusão de que Ginny tinha de ser uma bruxa muito poderosa, porque ela possuía esse poder, que só podia ser _mágico_, para arrancar as coisas dele. Depois de poucos minutos de conversa pelo espelho ele já estava vomitando para ela tudo aquilo que estava lhe incomodando.

Harry ficou feliz de ter feito isso por que ele se sentiu mais leve depois.

Era irônico que depois de descobrir que seus pais morreram por confiar demais na pessoa errada ele passava a confiar cada vez mais em alguém que ele nem podia ver pessoalmente. Mas Harry confiava em Ginny com a vida dele, nem o engano dos seus pais podia apagar essa realidade.

Harry ganhou presentes naquele natal. Ele ficou sinceramente surpreso com isso.

Senhora Weasley enviara uma suéter feito à mão e barras deliciosas de chocolate, ele se sentiu emocionado pela gentileza. Hagrid lhe deu uma flauta entalhada à mão, e Hermione uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

Ginny tricotou pessoalmente um cachecol com as cores da Grinfinória para ele, e para Harry nenhum presente poderia se mais valioso.

Em suas primeiras cartas Ginny contou como ela achava tricô terrivelmente difícil e entediante apesar da insistência de Sra. Weasley para ela aprendesse. A menina deve ter passado semanas fazendo aquilo para ele, esse tipo de consideração nenhum dinheiro podia pagar.

Porém, Harry ganhou outro presente de valor incalculável. Uma antiga capa de invisibilidade que pertenceu a James. O cartão veio sem assinatura e com um único pedido "_Use-a bem_".

Harry ficou deslumbrado por aquele novo tesouro, mais uma bela peça para juntar ao seu novo acervo de heranças familiares. Ele gostaria de saber quem enviara.

XX

Ele compartilhou um café da manhã alegre e barulhento com os garotos Weasley e depois decidiram aproveitar um pouco a manhã ao ar livre.

Harry fez questão de vestir a suéter verde que ganhara junto com o novo cachecol vermelho e dourado. Fred e George tentaram amolar Harry pelo presente de Ginny, mas ele fingiu não ligar.

Os garotos já estavam a caminho dos terrenos quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa que ele queria compartilhar com os amigos.

- Ei! Acabei de lembrar, tem uma coisa que eu achei na casa dos meus pais que eu quero mostrar pra vocês – Harry explicou animado já voltando para a escadaria principal.

Os outros garotos correram atrás dele cheios de curiosidade. Eles passaram reto pela sala comunal subindo até o dormitório de Harry.

Só quando Harry abriu o seu novo malão que Ron percebeu que o baú estava lá em primeiro lugar.

- Você tem outro malão?

- Era do meu pai – Harry explicou – eu acho que ele é mágico porque o meu nome apareceu na etiqueta de identificação sem eu precisar fazer nada.

Ron se aproximou curioso para ver se o malão tinha alguma coisa especial e acabou soltando um palavrão quando viu o que tinha ali dentro.

- Demônios, Harry! Seu pai era jogador profissional ou coisa assim?

Fred e George se aproximaram para olha e disseram juntos:

- Caraca!

Harry começou a tirar as vassouras de dentro do malão entregando para os amigos olharem.

- Vocês acham que elas voam bem? – Harry perguntou – São um pouco antigas.

George que admirava uma das vassouras com reverência falou.

- Harry, essa é uma _Nimbus Century III..._

- Considerada a melhor vassoura do século por todas as revistas de quadribol – completou Fred

- E você tem três delas, novinhas em folha – concluiu George.

- Sério? O que elas têm de mais? – Harry quis saber.

Desta vez, foi Ron quem falou:

- A cada cem anos a _Nimbus_ lança uma edição comemorativa de vassouras de alto nível. Eles produzem poucas de peças, são caríssimas, apenas para colecionadores. Geralmente essas vassouras representam tudo o que será lançado no próximo século em matéria de voo.

- Então qual a diferença de uma _Nimbus_ _Century_ para uma _2000?_

- Tratando-se de desempenho, bem pouco – explicou Fred – a tecnologia não evoluiu muito em nos últimos quinze anos, quando a _Century III_ foi lançada. Mas uma Century vale muito mais galeões por ser um item raro.

- Então elas voam? – Harry perguntou mais uma vez.

- Claro – responderam os três Weasley em coro.

- Ótimo!

Sorrindo Harry pegou a terceira _Nimbus Century_ que ainda estava dentro do malão e colocou-a nas mãos de Ron.

– Feliz Natal!

Ron ficou abismado com o que Harry acabara de fazer, olhou para Fred e George que também pareciam assombrados.

- Harry, você não pode fazer isso! – Ron falou.

- Posso sim, se elas são minhas eu posso dar para quem eu quiser. Eu só precisava ter certeza que elas voam com segurança.

- Claro que elas voam com segurança, aquelas vassouras da aula de voo devem ter uns duzentos anos cada... Harry uma vassoura dessas vale mais do que a minha casa.

- Então cuide bem dela!

Ron esticou o braço tentando devolver a Harry, mas não pode disfarçar a expressão de sofrimento por precisar fazer isso.

- Eu não posso aceitar, minha mãe me mataria...

- Então diga a ela que eu ameacei colar a vassoura em você com um feitiço adesivo permanente se você não aceitasse. E eu vou colar, se você não ficar com ela.

- Você é louco sabia?

- Completamente louco – ecoaram os gêmeos.

- Pense assim – argumentou Harry – eu tenho três delas, você fica com uma, Ginny com a outra e eu ainda posso guardar a última pelo valor sentimental.

- Você vai dar uma vassoura de luxo para a Ginny? – George perguntou incrédulo – Ela nem sabe voar.

Harry riu.

- Isso é o que você acha.

- A Ginny sabe voar? – Ron perguntou distraído agora que estava admirando a sua nova vassoura.

- Faz sentido, Ginny ama quadribol, mas nunca mais nos pediu para ensiná-la a voar desde que ela tinha uns cinco ou seis anos.

Comentou Fred se abaixando para pegar a goles que estava dentro do malão quando viu uma fotografia perdida entre as vestes de quadribol do fundo.

Na fotografia, quatro garotos da grinfinória estavam sorrindo abraçando uns aos outros. Alguém escreveu na margem inferior da foto: _Moony – Wormtail – Padfoot – Prongs._

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Fred gritou assustando Harry e Ron.

George se aproximou para ver melhor a fotografia.

- Não pode ser...

- Mas é...

- Esse de óculos é idêntico ao...

- Exatamente...

-Ei – interrompeu Ron – vocês dois estão loucos ou o quê?

Fred virou a foto a foto para que Harry pudesse vê-la.

- Esse é seu pai? – Perguntou apontando para a imagem de James Potter.

Harry olhou a fotografia e reconheceu James tendo como base as outras fotografias que ele viu no dia anterior. Os apelidos também não eram novidade, ele leu sobre eles no diário de Lily, eles tinham algo a ver com formas animagas.

- Sim, os amigos dele o chamavam de Prongs. O que tem demais?

- Ele pergunta o que tem demais George!

- Sim, ele zomba da nossa ignorância Fred!

- Será que o destino está fazendo o seu chamado...

- Devemos transmitir o legado?

- É o nosso dever!

- É a nossa honra!

- Já voltamos! – Disseram os dois em coro.

Harry e Ron continuaram olhando chocados para a porta depois que os gêmeos passaram correndo por ela.

- O que deu neles? – Harry arriscou perguntar.

- Como é que eu vou saber...

Não demorou nada os dois rapazes mais velhos voltaram com um ar solene. Limparam as gargantas e juntos começara a dizer:

- Harry Potter, Herdeiro de Prongs. Nós temos o orgulho de lhe apresentar: _O Mapa do Maroto_.

XX

**Gessica Silva – **Eu também amo o Harry e a Ginny! Nenhum outro par romântico da ficção me encanta tanto quanto eles. Nossa, acho que estou deixando todo mundo ansioso com o destino do Sirius. Mas o perebas desapareceu, lembra? Será que ele vai aparecer de novo? Mistério...

**Marina –** Acredite, cada opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Ahh, eu também quero que a parte da pegação chegue logo! Eu estou sofrendo aqui para tentar reproduzir o ponto de vista de crianças, mas elas vão crescer. Sirius Black... Adoro a curiosidade de vocês, mas eu não vou contar. (Risadinha maléfica)

**Luh Mack –** Sirius vai aparecer sim. Na hora certa. Beijos

**Samantha Potter –** Eles são fofinhos, não são? A sorte se Sirius já foi lançada, uma hora ou outra ele acaba aparecendo. Eu também quero que Ginny chegue logo em Hogwarts. Estou ansiosa demais.

**Katherine Black – **O diário da Lily vai ter um papel fundamental na estória. Mas nós temos um problema, o perebas sumiu! E agora? RSRS

***As outras reviews eu respondi por PM.


	16. Novas Atitudes

**N/A1:** As reviews me deixaram feliz, e quando eu estou feliz eu trabalho mais rápido e melhor. Um novo capítulo para vocês e um pouco mais longo que o normal. Beijos

**N/A2:** Uma das leitoras, a **Isinha Weasley Potter**, fez uma pergunta que pode ser uma dúvida de todos: _"nessa parte Hermione já esta bem próxima dos meninos? não vi muito ela durante esses capítulos..."_. Respondendo: Sim, eu estou dando muito foco ao Harry por enquanto e como consequência a Hermione sumiu um pouco. Mas considere que desde o incidente do Trasgo eles são amigos como no original. Quando eu desviei o foco da estória e deixei um pouco de lado o mistério da Pedra Filosofal, a dinâmica da amizade deles mudou um pouco, por isso que nessa fic o Harry confia mais na Ginny do que na Hermione e no Ron, pelo menos nesse começo.

XX

**Capítulo 16 – Novas Atitudes**

O Mapa do Maroto foi a cereja no bolo de legados da Família Potter. Nunca na vida Harry se sentiu tão orgulhoso de ser quem ele era: Filho de James e Lily Potter.

Harry ficou chocado quando percebeu que passou a vida em completa e absoluta ignorância sobre sua herança e que ninguém nunca se importou em lhe contar nada de importante sobre sua família. E pelo que Harry pode perceber ninguém iria se importar tão cedo.

Harry aproveitou todas as oportunidades que teve para estudar os antigos pertences dos pais e aprendeu coisas bem interessantes.

Para começar, ele descobriu que os Potter eram ricos, muito ricos. Ele encontrou entre as cartas recuperadas no chalé uma que era proveniente de Gringotts, a carta tinha o objetivo de atualizar James sobre o processo de transferência bens após a morte dos avós de Harry, Charlus e Dorea Potter.

Aparentemente os avós dele morreram de varíola do dragão durante o período da guerra. Segundo a carta, o sistema financeiro bruxo estava caótico e por isso a transferência de bens estava demorando mais do que o normal.

No relatório de bens anexo à carta, Harry descobriu que Potter não possuíam apenas mais Galeões do que Harry era capaz de contar, eles possuíam imóveis, terras, títulos, investimentos e um cofre de alta segurança em Gringotts que era um privilégio reservado apenas ás famílias mágicas mais antigas e tradicionais.

Harry escreveu uma carta ao Gringotts e obteve uma cópia do testamento dos pais. Através dele Harry aprendeu que só poderia ter acesso total aos bens ao atingir a maioridade legal, 17 anos, até então um cofre adicional seria abastecido com até trinta mil galeões anuais para cobrir qualquer necessidade até ele fosse legalmente maior.

O único que poderia manipular seus bens antes disso era o guardião legal estabelecido em testamento, neste caso, Sirius Black. Dada a "incapacidade" legal de Sirius para exercer a função de Guardião, os bens ficariam congelados até a maturidade ou emancipação de Harry.

Harry nunca deu valor demasiado ao dinheiro, mas ele passara a vida sobrevivendo com um pouco mais que um mendigo, como poderia ele não ficar admirado ao descobrir que aquele ouro que estava em seu cofre adicional quando visitou Gringotts é apenas uma pequenina parcela de um tesouro muito maior.

Entretanto, Harry considerava o ouro a parte menos importante de sua herança.

James e Lily eram bruxos extraordinariamente talentosos e se asseguraram de criar meios para ensinar Harry tudo o que sabiam.

Depois que Harry ganhou o Mapa do Maroto ele se lembrou do velho caderno de notas que ele encontrou no chalé onde estava escrito, o Manual do Maroto.

Quando Harry abriu o caderno já não se surpreendeu por ele estar em branco.

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom."_

_**Os senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs têm o prazer de apresentar:**_

_**O Manual do Maroto **_

No manual estava registrado em detalhes como aplicar os feitiços utilizados para criar um mapa como o Mapa do Maroto; estavam anotados uma grande variedade de feitiços úteis e alguns inúteis, e como podiam se utilizados para pregar peças nas pessoas; estavam descritos técnicas de duelo e feitiços defensivos; havia uma variedade de feitiços de cura com ênfase no tratamento de mordidas de Lobisomem; e por fim, (_o mais incrível de tudo_) toda uma seção intitulada "Animagia para idiotas" que ensinava passo-a-passo como se tornar um animago ilegal sem ser pego.

Após o natal Harry também começou a estudar o diário de Lily mais atentamente, com isso, ele aprendeu que o livro foi escrito com um propósito: Preparar Harry para lutar contra Lorde Voldemort.

Um trecho do texto de Lily dizia:

"_Eu não acredito que uma profecia pode definir o destino de uma pessoa, mas o Lorde das Trevas sim, e infelizmente dessa forma ele está selando o destino de vocês dois. Independentemente de nossa vontade Harry, Voldemort vai caça-lo enquanto ele viver, porque ele já marcou você como uma ameaça, por isso você precisa estar preparado, preparado para destruí-lo antes que ele destrua você."_

A primeira vez que ele leu aquilo, Harry pensou que não precisava ficar preocupado, afinal Lorde Voldemort já estava praticamente morto...

Até que a realidade caiu como um raio na cabeça dele.

Estar praticamente morto não é estar morto. Voldemort estava fraco e escondido em algum lugar, mas ele não estava _morto_.

Harry sabia, Harry _sentia_ isso.

E se algum dia Voldemort recuperar seus poderes? E se algum dos antigos seguidores dele decidir ajudar seu mestre?

Voldemort certamente pensaria em vingança. Se Harry foi a causa da queda de Voldemort, o bruxo certamente iria querer eliminar a ameaça o quanto antes.

A mãe dele estava certa. Ele precisava estar preparado. Se Voldemort nunca mais voltasse a aparecer, Harry podia apenas aproveitar uma vida tranquila e feliz com os seus amigos, mas caso contrário, ele precisava estar preparado.

Após aquela epifania, o comportamento de Harry mudou tanto que até os amigos dele estranharam.

Voldemort era conhecido como um dos bruxos mais inteligentes e poderosos de todos os tempos. Assim, Harry não podia se dar o luxo de ser ignorante ou fraco. Ele precisava aprender o bastante para ser tão bom ou melhor que Voldemort.

Felizmente Lily apontava a trilha para os ovos de ouro, no diário Harry sempre encontrava uma orientação sobre o que fazer.

"_Nunca negligencie o seu desempenho escolar, a magia que se aprende numa sala de aula é tão útil quanto a magia aprendida fora dela, mas acima de tudo, é útil criar uma imagem de aluno dedicado. Quando você é visto como um aluno aplicado, os professores apoiam você, eles raramente vão questionar se você está estudando assuntos muito além do seu nível educacional e vão te perdoar mais facilmente quando você quebrar as regras."_

Com isso, Harry se tornou muito mais responsável com os seus estudos. Parou de deixar as lições de casa para a última hora, fazia revisões diárias e procurava professores para tirar dúvidas. Depois de pouco tempo, ele passou a ganhar tantos pontos para a taça das casas quanto Hermione na sala de aula.

Harry substituiu todos os seus livros escolares pelos antigos livros de Lily, onde ela e James adicionaram notas importantes para ajudar Harry. No livro de transfiguração a maior parte das notas era de James que parecia ter um talento natural para a habilidade, mas em poções, Lily era genial. Pela primeira vez, Harry começou a compreender a arte do preparo de poções, e estava até gostando.

Severo Snape, no entanto, parecia à beira de uma síncope a cada poção perfeitamente preparada por Harry. O grinfinório agora fazia questão de responder corretamente cada pergunta do professor, cada vez que o braço de Harry se erguia tão rápido quanto o de Hermione, homem se contorcia em frustração.

Harry estava se divertindo muito.

Agora Harry dominava novos feitiços de forma muito mais rápida e seus trabalhos de transfiguração eram, na maioria das vezes, perfeitos. Rendendo muitos elogios de McGonagall que inflava de orgulho pela dedicação de seu pupilo.

Nos tempos vagos, Harry se refugiava em alguma sala de aula vazia ou em alguma parte isolada dos terrenos para trabalhar em sua magia sem varinha e praticar feitiços não verbais. Ele passou a seguir os métodos que Lily ensinava no diário.

"_Tente aprender a fazer feitiços em silencio o mais cedo que puder, porque depois vai ser muito mais fácil. Se você começar a fazer os feitiços de forma não verbal desde o seu primeiro _Wingardiun Leviosa_, quando chegar ao nível praticar de magia defensiva avançada tudo virá naturalmente."_

Ela explicava a forma como aprendeu a dominar a própria magia para tentar ajudar Harry a fazer o mesmo, tudo era explicado em detalhes, com exemplos e histórias. Às vezes Lily sugeria métodos diferentes para Harry escolher o mais fácil para ele.

"_Tudo se tornou mais fácil para mim quando eu finalmente entendi que a magia não é ditada por palavras evocativas e movimentos de pulso. A magia não precisa disso para existir, é a nossa mente limitada que precisa dessas ferramentas. Desprenda-se dessas limitações, Harry. Sinta sua magia em vez de pensar sobre ela."_

XX

A nova atitude de Harry estava deixando a maioria de seus professores orgulhosos e seus amigos irritados. Ron se incomodava com a ideia de que de uma hora para outra Harry resolveu se tornar um queridinho dos professores. Já Hermione não apreciava a concorrência agora que Harry obtinha notas tão boas ou melhores que as delas.

A garota atribuía o bom desempenho de Harry na sala de aula à coletânea de notas que Lily deixara para ele, na opinião de Hermione, isso era equivalente a trapacear.

- Eu não estou colando! – Argumentou Harry – Eu estou aprendendo! As notas da minha mãe só estão me ajudando a aprender. É mais honesto, comparando com quando você corrige minhas lições e acaba me dando todas as respostas do mesmo jeito.

- Não, não é igual, Harry – disse Hermione – Você tem acesso a um conhecimento que ninguém mais tem, é injusto com os outros alunos.

- Isso não é uma competição! Eu já falei que você e o Ron também podem usar as notas da minha mãe se quiserem. Além disso, eu já falei porque eu preciso aprender. Eu preciso estar preparado, é por isso que minha mãe teve tanto trabalho para começar.

O comportamento imaturo dos amigos deixou Harry um pouco irritado. Ele tentou usar seus melhores argumentos para fazer os amigos entenderem. Para convencê-los que ele não estava fazendo aquilo para chamar atenção ou parecer melhor do que ninguém, mas não adiantou muito.

_- Você não está fazendo isso por causa de você-sabe-quem, acontece que você gosta de ser o melhor em tudo!_

Ron soltou uma noite quando eles discutiam o assunto mais uma vez. Toda a sala comunal ficou em silêncio quando ele dissera aquilo, mas isso não o intimidou.

- Todo mundo sabe que você é o menino de ouro da Grinfinória. Você tem fama, dinheiro, um sobrenome importante, é o melhor em quadribol, tem as melhores vassouras e agora tem as melhores notas também. Para de fingir que você não liga para nada disso.

Aquela foi a última gota para Harry que já andava magoado pela atitude dos amigos.

Depois daquela noite, Harry parou de tentar argumentar com eles. Se Ron e Hermione já estavam chateados porque Harry obteve algumas boas notas, ele não queria nem imaginar como eles reagiriam quando Harry começasse a chegar onde ele realmente queria.

XX

Harry foi para a cama mais cedo naquela noite bem emburrado. Colocou o pijama pegou o espelho e o mapa do maroto e se enfiou na cama fechando as cortinas.

Harry aprendeu novos feitiços com o manual do maroto e o diário, e hoje ele não tinha nenhum pudor para usá-los. Lançou um _Muffliato_ para não ser ouvido e com uma variação do feitiço _Lumus _conjurou pequenos pontos luminosos que ficava flutuando sobre sua cabeça.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o horário que ele e Ginny costumavam conversar pelo espelho, para se distrair enquanto esperava, abriu o mapa do maroto.

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom."_

O mapa começou a se revelar diante dele mostrando os terrenos, o lago e o castelo com todos os seus corredores e passagens secretas. Harry estava explorando o castelo aos poucos desde o natal, aprendendo seus atalhos, conhecendo as passagens secretas e tentando memorizar as melhores rotas para chegar aos lugares.

Durante as noites, ele observava por onde os monitores e funcionários costumavam fazer as rondas noturnas e notou que havia um padrão. Eles apareciam com mais frequência nos corredores externos do salão comunal de cada casa, na torre de astronomia e nas masmorras. Mas o que chamava mais atenção era a vigilância persistente dos professores e monitores-chefes sobre o corredor do terceiro andar.

O professor Quirell tinha uma visita mais uma vez, a mesma visita, Harry observou. Todas as noites em que Harry estudava o mapa, o professor Quirell estava nos seus aposentos em companhia de alguém chamado Tom Riddle.

_Esquisito, nenhum outro professor recebia tantas visitas._

Ele via Snape nas masmorras, Hagrid na cabana, Dumbledore no escritório, Flitwick em sua sala e Peter Pettigrew...

Harry congelou.

Um ponto nomeado "Peter Pettigrew" percorria rapidamente o corredor do sétimo andar. Harry não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, o olhar dele seguiu aquele ponto com atenção tentando calcular as chances da sua mente estar pregando uma peça.

- Harry!

Ele pulou de susto.

Mas era só Ginny chamando no espelho. Quando ele voltou a olhar para o mapa, Pettigrew havia desaparecido.

- Harry – Ginny chamou mais uma vez.

Com o coração aos saltos, ele pegou o espelho.

- Oi, Ginny.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a garota – Parece que você viu um fantasma.

- Foi quase isso. Eu acabei de ver Peter Pettigrew.

- O quê? Quando?

- Agora, no Mapa do Maroto. Ele estava no meio do corredor do sétimo andar, quando ele sumiu de repente.

- Harry, você tem certeza do que você viu? Não era nenhum outro Peter-qualquer-coisa?

- Tenho certeza! Mas não faz sentido, ele está morto!

- Será?

- Como assim, será?

- Harry, você disse que leu no Manual do Maroto que o mapa não erra nunca, certo? É uma suposição louca, mas e se ele não morreu?

- Será que ele conseguiria enganar tanta gente assim? Como alguém pode fingir a própria morte por dez anos e ao mesmo tempo estar tão perto?

- Harry, ele é um bruxo. Bruxos podem tudo. E ele já enganou as pessoas antes, não foi? Todos ainda acham que Sirius Black foi o Fiel do Segredo.

- Todos acham que Sirius Black matou Pettigrew... – Harry concluiu – Mas isso seria muita loucura.

- Talvez, mas isso depende. Como Pettigrew morreu?

- Numa explosão eu acho. Não sei exatamente...

- Você precisa descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade... Com certeza isso apareceu nos jornais da época, especialmente por causa dos trouxas que morreram na mesma ocasião.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Na biblioteca daqui tem todas as antigas edições do profeta – ele ponderou – em todo caso, eu sempre posso perguntar ao Hagrid.

- Fique atento ao mapa, porque se Pettigrew estiver por perto ele vai aparecer novamente.

- Eu vou fazer isso.

- Talvez Hermione possa te ajudar a escavar algumas outras informações importantes também – ponderou Ginny.

Harry fez uma carranca.

- Eu não vou pedir nada a Hermione!

- O que houve? Ela continua chateada por causa das suas notas?

- Sim. Aparentemente agora Ron e ela acreditam que sou algum tipo de louco autocentrado em busca de atenção.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa.

- Eu pensei que eles iriam esquecer esse ciúme bobo depois que você explicou a eles sobre você-sabe-quem.

- Eu também. Só que eles acham que eu estou inventando isso ou sei lá...

- Isso é típico do idiota do Ron, ficar cego de ciúmes quando algum é melhor do que ele em alguma coisa. Não dou duas semanas para ele cair em si, mas vai levar outras duas semanas para ele engolir o orgulho e tentar se desculpar.

- Talvez, até lá eu fique orgulhoso demais para aceitar desculpas. – Harry comentou magoado.

Ginny sorriu docemente.

- Isso não faz o seu tipo.

Harry deu um meio sorriso sem se surpreender com a facilidade de Ginny para lê-lo.

- Não, não faz.

XX

Katherine Black – Harry já é um Maroto no coração. Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido interessante como você esperava. Beijos

Isinha Weasley Potter – Fico feliz que você está amandooo. RSRS. Obrigada por chamar minha atenção para a questão da Hermione, me fez repensar alguns pontos da fic. Espero que eu tenha esclarecido sua dúvida. Beijos.

Samantha Potter – Eu acho que a cada capítulo eu só estou aumentando a ansiedade de vocês em relação ao Sirius. Hahaha. Sim, o Mapa do Maroto voltou! E talvez no futuro Harry tenha alguns usos pouco religiosos para ele. Beijos

Luan Leandro – Ele está descobrindo as coisas um pouco cedo mesmo, mas é importante para a estória. Beijos. (Eu já tinha percebido que você estava tendo problemas técnicos. Tudo ok! )

Gessica Silva – Sim, imagine a reação da Ginny quando ela ganhar a vassoura! Vai ser bom. Beijos.

Luh Mack – Sim, todos nós queremos ver o Sirius livre, em breve eu acho que o Harry vai querer também. Então você gostou da super-vassoura? Até eu ando querendo uma dessas! Bjoo


	17. O Menino-Que-Contava-Piadas

**N/A:**Alguém estava sentindo falta do Malfoy? Bjos 

**Capítulo 17 – O Menino-Que-Conta-Piadas**

No dia seguinte, Harry decidiu se dirigir à biblioteca para pesquisar nos antigos jornais e revistas quaisquer informações a respeito da morte de Peter Pettigrew. Ele começaria a pesquisa a partir da data da morte de Lily e James, pois sabia que o caso que ele queria esclarecer ocorreu pouco depois disso.

Durante todo o dia, ele esteve de olho no mapa em todas as oportunidades que teve, mas Pettigrew não aparecera novamente até então.

Quando chegava próximo à entrada da biblioteca ele surpreendeu Draco Malfoy atormentando o pobre Neville Longbottom.

- Como que um inútil como você acabou na Grinfinória?

Perguntava Malfoy para o menino gordinho, que estava acuado num canto pelos dois gorilas que seguiam Draco para todos os lados.

- Eu pensei que vocês precisavam ser corajosos para conseguir entrar lá!

- E o quê você sabe sobre coragem Draco?

Interrompeu Harry aproximando-se calmamente.

- Logo você que não ousa ameaçar um coelhinho se não estiver acompanhado dos seus adoráveis cães-de-guarda para te proteger– completou Harry.

Draco se virou surpreendido por encontrar Harry ali, mas se recuperou rápido.

- Ora, veja só quem veio se juntar ao clube dos pobre-coitados. Harry Potter, o-menino-que-não-tem-pais. Porque você não vem até aqui, Potter. Para se juntar com o menino-que-não-tem-cérebro.

- Que divertido! – Harry ironizou – Você anota todas essas piadinhas no seu caderninho Draco? Se você não anota, é melhor começar logo. Porque inútil como você é, logo vai ser conhecido apenas como o-menino-que-conta-piadas... Não que elas sejam boas, claro.

- Cala a boca Potter! Você anda se achando muito esperto, mas vai se dar muito mal.

Harry já estava acostumado com ameaças daquele tipo vindas de Draco Malfoy.

- E quem vai me fazer acabar mal? Você? Não me faça rir.

Draco puxou a varinha, apontando-a para o rosto de Harry. Crabbe e Goyle repetiram o movimento.

- Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, Potter!

Draco cuspiu raivoso.

- Tudo bem Draco, mas toma cuidado...

- Tomar cuidado com o quê?

Harry se concentrou por um segundo.

"_Levicorpus_"

Neville tomou um susto quando de uma hora para a outra os três sonserinos acabaram pendurados no ar de cabeça para baixo.

- Toma cuidado, porque as suas cuecas estão aparecendo.

Harry completou com um sorrisinho.

Foi uma cena cômica quando os três garotos começara a se debater no ar tentando impedir as vestes de mostrarem as roupas de baixo.

- Como que um bando de imbecis como vocês acabou na Sonserina? – Harry perguntou de forma dramática – Eu pensei que vocês precisavam ser astutos para conseguir entrar lá.

Por um momento Neville perdeu o medo e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Cala a boca, Longbottom! Eu vou pegar você Potter, você vai ver!

A varinha de Draco caiu no chão no meio de toda a agitação, Harry se abaixou para pegá-la.

- Sem uma varinha? – Harry riu e com movimentos rápidos de apanhador, tirou as varinhas de Crabbe e Goyle que já estavam com os rostos vermelhos como beterrabas nesse ponto.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte! –Harry propôs – Nós estamos no quarto andar, eu vou até a janela levitar as varinhas de vocês até o terceiro andar e depois eu posso soltar vocês.

- Ma-mas é o corredor proibido!

Crabbe parecia horrorizado.

- Oh! Sério? Droga! Mas o que nós podemos fazer? Se vocês ficarem assim muito tempo, todo o sangue de vocês vai descer para a cabeça e os seus cérebros vão inchar e inchar até explodir, já pensou?

- OH, NÃO!

Goyle levou as mãos para a cabeça desesperado e as cuecas apareceram novamente.

- Sim, terrível! – Harry riu.

Harry foi até a janela e fez o que disse que faria. Depois de alguns instantes ele voltou.

- Pronto! – Ele disse. _"Liberacorpus"_

Então os três garotos caíram embolados no chão.

Imediatamente Crabbe e Goyle se levantaram aos tropeços e correram como se estivessem sendo perseguidos por um Trasgo. Já Draco tentou reunir toda a sua dignidade para dizer "Você me paga, Potter", antes de se levantar e sair caminhando um bocado mais rápido do que o normal.

Quando Draco saiu, Harry estourou em uma Gargalhada. Olhou para Neville que estava preso em uma expressão que ficava entre o medo e a diversão.

- Tudo bem aí, Neville? – Harry perguntou.

- A-acho que sim... – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco – Será que eles vão vir de novo atrás de nós?

- Talvez sim, mas não agora.

Falou Harry, sentindo um pouco de dó do menino que era muito solitário

– Veja, eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa agora. Você quer me ajudar?

Neville pareceu assombrado.

- Você quer minha ajuda?

- Claro, se você me ajudar eu aposto que eu vou achar o que eu preciso muito mais rápido.

Neville pareceu meio incerto, mas disse:

- Ok.

XX

Harry não deu a Neville todos os detalhes sobre o que estava fazendo, só disse a ele que precisava descobrir o que aconteceu com um velho amigo do seu pai, Peter Pettigrew.

- Dizem que ele foi assassinado – Harry explicou – mas eu queria saber a história completa.

Harry foi até o balcão e pediu à Madame Pince os exemplares do _Profeta Diário_ do período que ele queria pesquisar, então os dois garotos mergulharam em um trabalho silencioso. Não demorou nada para Harry encontrar o que procurava.

Começaram a pesquisa pelo dia 31 de outubro de 1981. As manchetes eram dolorosas de se olhar. Notícias de ataques, assassinatos e desaparecimentos recheavam as páginas do jornal. Harry não leu as notícias detalhadamente, mas ele conseguiu ter uma boa ideia do horror que rondava naqueles dias.

Neville analisava a edição do primeiro dia de novembro quietamente quando Harry levantou os olhos do próprio exemplar para perguntar ao colega se ele encontrara algo naquela edição.

Neville pálido encarava a página do jornal perdido em algum pensamento distante. Harry lançou um olha para o papel. Era a primeira página e três manchetes se destacavam.

"**Herdeiro Potter sobrevive à maldição da morte e Você-sabe-quem desaparece"**

"**Bruxo das trevas extermina amigo e treze trouxas no centro de Londres"**

"**Aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom são enviados à Saint Mungus por danos mentais permanentes: Comensais da Morte detidos confessam uso de Cruciatus"**

- Neville, eu posso ver esse jornal? – Ele tentou falar de forma delicada – eu acho que você encontrou o que eu estou procurando.

Neville encarou Harry com olhos arregalados e olhou o jornal novamente como se só então tivesse percebido que havia outras noticias lá.

- Você pode ficar com a outra parte do jornal se quiser – Harry tentou facilitar – mas eu realmente preciso ler isso.

Neville concordou. Só retirou a parte do jornal que lhe dizia respeito e entregou o restante a Harry.

XX

Harry não poderia dizer que não entendia o que Neville estava sentindo. Ninguém gostava de ter suas feridas expostas para quem quiser cutucar. Ele conhecia o sentimento por experiência própria.

Por isso ele vestiu sua melhor cara de paisagem e se concentrou na própria leitura.

Harry queria simplesmente passar direto para a notícia que falava sobre Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black sem ficar remoendo detalhes dolorosos do passado, mas não teve forças para isso e acabou mergulhado na principal notícia da edição.

"**Herdeiro Potter sobrevive à maldição da morte e Você-sabe-quem desaparece"**

_Memphis Baker _

_Repórter Correspondente_

_Eventos misteriosos ocorreram na última noite na famosa Godric's Hollow. Uma explosão repentina de grandes proporções surpreendeu os habitantes bruxos e trouxas da região. A origem da explosão foi um chalé que pertence à família Potter, uma nobre linhagem antiga do nosso mundo._

"_Foi um imenso clarão verde" relatou um dos moradores. "Uma explosão enorme, eu nem sabia que aquela casa estava ali."_

_Relatórios indicam que a casa de James e Lily Potter estava escondida sob um encanto Fidelius devido a ameaças recentes por parte do Lorde das Trevas. Suspeita-se que James Potter (puro-sangue) e Lily Potter (nascida-trouxa) tenham estreita relação com a organização secreta intitulada Ordem da Fênix, supostamente liderada por Albus Dumbledore (Chefe Warlock* da Suprema-corte e atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts)_

_Segundo relatos oficiais, a família Potter foi atacada pessoalmente por aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Os corpos sem vida de James e Lily Potter foram encontrados no local. Segundo o DELM**, o casal estava desarmado no momento do ataque, a varinha de ambos foi localizada em outros cômodos da casa._

"_Eles pensaram que estavam protegidos sob o Fidelius. Confiaram demais! É por isso que eu digo: Vigilância constante!" comentou o auror Alastor Moody. _

_Todo o mistério do caso está relacionado ao filho único do casal: Harry James Potter (mestiço), um ano e três meses de idade. Pelos relatórios, o pequeno Harry foi atingido por maldição da morte, mas sobreviveu com apenas uma lesão, uma cicatriz na testa. _

"_A lesão não causou danos graves", declarou Albus Dumbledore à imprensa, "O menino está seguro e será entregue aos parentes de sangue mais próximos"._

_Você-sabe-quem não foi visto desde então, suspeita-se que ele foi ferido ou enfraquecido de alguma forma pela maldição que falhou ou por alguma magia acidental produzida pela criança._

_Desde o desaparecimento do mais perigoso bruxo das trevas da última década, foram registradas dezenas de ataques em todo país, por parte de seus seguidores, em busca de sua localização._

_Alguns já aclamam o jovem Harry como o salvador do mundo bruxo, outros já o temem._

"_Se esse menino já tão poderoso agora, que perigo será quando for mais velho", questionou uma velha bruxa a essa repórter no beco diagonal._

"_Os Potter são famosos partidários da luz, Charlus Potter foi um líder na Guerra contra Grindelwald, agora seu neto deu um fim à guerra contra Você-sabe-quem", afirmou um bruxo chamado Dédalus Diggle, após ser pego pelo ministério soltando estrelas cadentes em Kent._

_Suspeita-se que Sirius Black era o Fiel do Segredo da localização dos Potter e, portanto, suspeito de conexões com comensais da Morte. O suspeito foi capturado na Londres trouxa, próximo ao beco diagonal após matar 14 pessoas. (Saiba mais na página 3)._

_XX_

O Artigo de Memphis Baker não adicionou muitas informações novas ao que Harry já conhecia, contudo três coisas chamaram a sua atenção. Primeira, seus pais estavam desarmados quando Voldemort atacou. Segunda, o que seria essa Ordem da Fênix? Terceira, Foi Albus Dumbledore quem declarou que Harry estava seguro e que seria entregue aos tios.

Pegando essa última informação, ele rapidamente associou a uma lembrança. _"Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente..."_ Hagrid dissera a ele na primeira vez que se encontraram.

O artigo dizia que a Ordem da Fênix era liderada por Albus Dumbledore e que seus estavam relacionadas à ordem...

"_Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a você. Use-a bem."_

De repente, Harry soube quem enviara seu mais valioso presente de natal.

Respirando fundo, Harry se preparou para ler o próximo artigo. Sua intuição dizia que ele estava prestes a descobrir uma coisa muito importante.

XXX

***Chefe Warlock** – É o nome dado ao líder da suprema-corte dos bruxos, que no original em inglês é chamada de Wizengamot.

****DELM** – Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

XXX

**Gessica Silva** – São dois cabeçudos mesmo! Infelizmente os dois (Ron e Hermione) têm sérios problemas de autoestima que acabam sendo refletidos no Harry, quando o Harry se destaca eles se chateiam. No original Harry era muito solitário e dependente dos amigos, mas agora que ele tem a Ginny ele está um pouco menos tolerante.

**Marina** – Eu também adoro as estórias onde o Harry mostra o seu lado inteligente e talentoso, não gosto de ver o potencial dele desperdiçado.

**Katherine Black** – O Harry está chegando lá. Ele vai perseguir os detalhes dessa história para encontrar a verdade. Cedo ou tarde o Rony e a Mione vão cair na real. Beijos

**Luh Mack** – Você foi a única que comentou sobre a sala precisa! Será que o resto do pessoal não notou, ou só não comentaram mesmo? Rsrs. Mas é isso aí! O Rato está escondido na sala precisa. Ron e Mione não têm jeito, eles vão ter que aprender a conviver com um Harry Potter que explora seu potencial em vez de se esconder. Não se preocupe que a tendência é que os capítulos se tornem mais detalhados agora. Beijos

**Samanta Potter** – Não sei se o Harry vai querer confessar que anda espionando os funcionários pelo Mapa do Maroto, especialmente agora que ele está tão envolvido no mistério do Peter. Bjos


	18. História Mal Contada

**N/A:**Harry vai dar mais um passo para desvendar o mistério do Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Bjos

XX

**Capítulo 18 – História Mal Contada**

"**Bruxo das trevas extermina amigo e treze trouxas no centro de Londres"**

_Melissa Harris_

_Repórter Especial_

_O centro de Londres foi palco de um espetáculo de Horror nessa última noite de sábado. Um bruxo e treze trouxas foram brutalmente assassinados com um único feitiço lançado pelo Bruxo das Trevas, até então desconhecido, Sirius Black._

_Sirius Black (puro-sangue), 21 anos, vem de uma longa linhagem de apoiantes da arte das trevas, tendo vários parentes próximos suspeitos de serem membros do circulo íntimo do Lorde das Trevas. Entre eles podemos citar Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy. Sendo a última, supostamente associada ao Lorde das Trevas por força do casamento com Lucius Malfoy. _

_Black já estava sendo procurado pela justiça, suspeito de participação no ataque à família Potter - relatos indicam que Black mantinha estreita relação de amizade com James Potter há mais de dez anos, quando um fortuito encontro com Peter Pettigrew, também amigo da família Potter, culminou em uma grande tragédia._

_Trouxas que testemunharam o encontro deram seus relatos à equipe do DELM antes de terem suas memórias removidas. Segundo os registros, Pettigrew teria abordado Black para confrontá-lo sobre a morte dos amigos. "Como pode Sirius, James e Lily, como pode fazer isso com seus amigos", foram algumas das palavras que Pettigrew gritou para Black durante o confronto._

_As testemunhas disseram não saber de onde surgiu a explosão que teve os dois bruxos como epicentro. A explosão mágica causou uma cratera na rua expondo todo o sistema de gás e esgoto e no lugar onde uma vez esteve Peter Pettigrew restou apenas suas vestes ensanguentadas e o único fragmento corporal identificável: um dedo da mão._

_Treze trouxas morreram por consequência da explosão outros 18 ficaram feridos. Black foi capturado no local e não resistiu à prisão. A equipe que o capturou colocou em seus registros que Black gargalhava de forma insana e regozijava-se da morte de Pettigrew. O chefe do DELM em exercício, Bartolomeu Crouch, ordenou envio imediato de Black para Azkaban._

XX

Harry leu a reportagem varias vezes com muita atenção tentando captar o máximo de detalhes possíveis daquela história que não se encaixava. Avançou algumas edições procurando as notícias de seguimento do caso, queria saber sobre as investigações, sobre o julgamento de Black.

Mas não houve uma investigação, nem mesmo um julgamento. O chefe do DELM ordenou o envio imediato de Sirius Black para Azkaban sem uma revisão do caso. O sobrenome de Sirius pesou para a sua condenação publica, os Black eram conhecidos apoiantes da causa de Voldemort e muitos membros da família eram parte do circulo íntimo de Voldemort.

As acusações de Pettigrew foram mais que suficientes para condenar Sirius. O que ele não entendeu foi porque Dumbledore não exerceu nenhuma pressão política para realizar um julgamento. Não fazia sentido. Se James e Lily foram membros da Ordem da Fênix é provável que Sirius também fosse. Além disso, ele era guardião de Harry. Porque ninguém tentou esclarecer a história?

Certo, ele precisava pensar melhor sobre isso. Ele precisava falar com _alguém_ sobre isso.

- Dê-me licença só um instante Neville, eu já volto!

Harry deu uma desculpa apressada ao colega, levantando-se repentinamente.

Ele correu para um nicho mais afastado entre as enormes prateleiras da biblioteca, a biblioteca estava vazia naquele horário, mas mesmo assim ele lançou o _Muffliato_ mais forte que pode no perímetro dele. Ele não podia correr o risco de ser ouvido por ninguém.

Abriu o Mapa do Maroto_. _

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"_

Esquadrinhou rapidamente o mapa começando pelo sétimo andar como sempre fazia. Nenhum sinal de Pettigrew.

Pegou o espelho no bolso da capa.

- Ginny!

- Oi! – Ginny atendeu no primeiro chamado – Já estava aqui ansiosa, descobriu alguma coisa?

- Sim, acho que tem uma chance de Pettigrew realmente estar vivo. Achei uma reportagem no Profeta do dia que tudo aconteceu.

- O que dizia?

- Parece que Sirius perseguiu Peter até uma rua trouxa movimentada perto do Beco diagonal, alguns sobreviventes testemunharam antes do ministério fazer a limpeza. As testemunhas ouviram Peter gritar "Como pode Sirius, James e Lily, como pode fazer isso com seus amigos". Então houve essa explosão que destruiu parte da rua e matou todos aqueles trouxas. Black foi pego dando gargalhadas no local, não tentou fugir, não resistiu à prisão. Mas não encontraram o corpo de Peter, só as vestes dele e um dedo.

- Ele acusou Black abertamente de trair seus pais, ele estava mentindo.

- Sim, mas essa não é a única inconsistência dessa história, não percebe? Foi dito que o dedo de Peter foi o maior fragmento do corpo dele encontrado, que Sirius o explodiu em pedacinhos abrindo uma cratera no chão...

- Então como as vestes ainda estavam inteiras? – Ginny concluiu escandalizada – Como ninguém percebeu isso antes?

- Eu não sei, pelo o que eu vi nos jornais tudo era um caos naquela época e Sirius foi condenado sem um julgamento.

- O quê? Oh, pelas calçolas de Morgana, como eles mandam alguém para os dementadores sem um julgamento.

- O que são dementadores?

- As criaturas que guardam Azkaban, sugam toda a felicidade da pessoa até que ela fique fraca e louca... Às vezes podem até sugar a alma da pessoa.

Harry ficou pálido com aquela descrição.

- Não pode ser, e se Sirius for inocente... Você sabia que Dumbledore já era chefe da Suprema-corte naquela época?

- Sim, mas ele é o chefe desde sempre. Desde antes de nós nascermos.

-É, mas ele não fez nada para garantir que Sirius tivesse um julgamento.

- Talvez ele também acreditasse que Sirius era culpado – Ginny racionalizou - Mas Harry, ainda tem uma questão. Como Peter pode ter escapado da cena do crime? Um feitiço de desilusão tem que seu muito forte para a pessoa ficar completamente invisível, até onde eu sei. E as roupas dele? Como ele tirou tão rápido ou... sei lá.

- Ginny, os marotos eram animagos.

- Peter também? Qual era a forma dele?

- Um rato.

Repentinamente, Ginny ficou mais alerta.

- Que tipo de rato?

- Um grande e cinza, um rato de jardim talvez. Eu só li uma referência a ele uma vez no manual do maroto, não acho que ele era muito genial porque ele quase não aparece.

- Oh, Merlin! Harry, eu acho que eu sei onde Pettigrew esteve durante todos esses anos.

- Onde?

- Aqui, nós o chamamos de Perebas.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou sim, Ron reclamou o verão inteiro porque Perebas é um rato velho e inútil, ele está há dez anos na família. Foi do Bill, depois do Percy e agora é do Ron e se eu não me engano, ninguém o comprou, parece que Bill achou o Perebas e quis ficar com ele... ele tem um dedo faltando na pata da frente.

- Não pode ser... Droga! – Harry praguejou - O Perebas sumiu desde que eu saí da ala hospitalar. Isso é loucura, mas explicaria porque Pettigrew está em Hogwarts. Eu tenho que encontra-lo.

- Só assim você vai saber a verdade.

- Bem, eu acho que sim – ele concordou coçando a cicatriz distraidamente – mas eu acho que eu preciso voltar, deixei Neville sozinho para falar com você.

- Ok.

- Falo com você mais tarde?

- Sim, no mesmo horário?

- Mesmo horário.

- Até lá.

Harry guardou o espelho com um pouco de má vontade. Era sempre ruim se despedir de Ginny, ele passaria o dia todo falando com ela se pudesse. Suspendeu o feitiço e voltou para a mesa onde deixou Neville.

O garoto ainda estava no mesmo lugar, analisando os jornais que ficaram sobre a mesa. Quando Harry se aproximou, Neville enrijeceu no seu assento como se esperasse que Harry fizesse algum comentário depreciativo.

Harry não era muito bom para lidar com os sentimentos confusos das pessoas, então ele agiu como ele gostaria que agissem com ele na mesma situação. Ou seja, fingiu que nada estava acontecendo.

Ele voltou a se sentar.

- Hey Neville, obrigada por me ajudar – ele disse – acho que encontrei o que eu precisava.

- Eu não fiz nada – Neville respondeu.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- A intenção é a que conta, você me fez companhia.

- Você não tem que fazer isso, ok? – Neville atacou de forma espinhosa, mas ainda acuado – Ficar com pena de mim... Não precisa fazer isso.

- Se isso é sobre o jornal, eu não tenho pena de você, não mais do que eu tenho de mim mesmo.

Neville abaixou os olhos por um instante.

- Nós não somos iguais, Harry.

- Sim – Harry concordou – seus pais estão vivos e você tem a sua avó. Então você tem mais sorte do que eu.

Neville pareceu surpreendido por essa conclusão.

Harry suspirou.

- Neville você não tem que me contar nada que você não queira. Eu não vou perguntar nada, nem vou comentar nada. Se você procura alguém para jogar sal nas suas feridas, ele deve estar agora no terceiro andar reunindo coragem para entrar no corredor proibido.

Neville apenas o encarou intrigado.

- Escuta, você está com fome? Ouvi dizer que a cozinha de Hogwarts está sempre aberta para aqueles que conseguem achar o caminho.

XX

Depois do incidente na biblioteca, Harry passou mais algum tempo com Neville naquele dia e acabou descobrindo que o garoto era uma boa companhia quando conseguia passar por cima da timidez e do complexo de inferioridade.

O temperamento de Neville era tranquilo e agradável e costumava falar com sinceridade, quando adquiria confiança.

- Eu não achei justo o que Ron falou para você naquele dia – Neville comentou mais tarde quando ambos saboreavam um pedaço de bolo com chocolate quente na cozinha – eu não acho que você tenta ser o melhor em tudo, eu só acho que Ron tem inveja de você porque você é mais popular do que ele.

- Eu não sou popular Neville.

- Você é Harry. Você só não percebe isso. Todos estão sempre falando sobre como você é genial no quadribol, como você é talentoso como os seus pais, os professores estão sempre elogiando você nas aulas, sem contar a coisa do menino-que-sobreviveu...

- Neville... eu não pedi nada disso...

- Eu sei disso e Ron também sabe, mas ele é muito orgulhoso.

- Ele é um idiota que não sabe dar valor ao que tem. Eu trocaria toda a fama e dinheiro do mundo para ter a minha família de volta... Eu não vou dizer que eu não estou fazendo o meu melhor, mas eu só estou tentando deixar meus pais orgulhosos.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, eu faria o mesmo. Mas eu não sou tão esperto ou corajoso como você, eu nunca vou deixar meus pais orgulhosos.

- Que bobagem que você está falando... Seus pais sempre vão ter orgulho de você!

- Não vão, não. Meus pais eram Aurores famosos e talentosos e... olha só para mim.

- Eu não vejo nada de errado com você, Neville. O seu único problema é que você não se defende das pessoas que tentam fazer você se sentir mal.

- É fácil para você falar, olha só o que você fez com Malfoy... aquilo foi magia sem varinha!

- Aquilo não foi nada, você poderia fazer esse tipo de coisa se você acreditar em si mesmo e tentar aprender.

- Eu duvido – Neville comentou triste.

- Por que nós não fazemos o seguinte – Harry tentou animar o colega – vamos começar a estudar juntos, nós podemos praticar alguns feitiços também. Se você se você se der uma chance, eu aposto que você vai descobrir que é capaz de fazer muitas coisas.

- Eu duvido – ele repetiu.

- Vamos ver!

XX

**Samanta Potter –** Neville não vai ser um zero à esquerda nessa fic, ele será um aliado útil com o tempo. Eu também estou ansiosa, a Ginny foi feita pra ficar perto do Harry. Bjos

**Katherine Black -** Eu estou tentando, também quero o Sirius livre o quanto antes. Bjos

**Gessica Silva –** Se eu contar agora não vai ter graça, mas para aplacar a sua ansiedade, eu tenho planos beeem interessantes para o diário e para a câmara secreta. Falta pouco agora para acabar o primeiro ano e tudo se resolver. Bjos

**Luh Mack –** Eu gosto tanto do Neville, ele é outro bom personagem que sempre deixam de lado. Ron e Hermione vão tomar jeito sim, no fundo eles são sempre leais ao Harry. Na maior parte do tempo eu vejo o Malfoy fazendo o Harry de bobo por aí, isso me irrita profundamente. Bjão

**Isinha Weasley Potter –** Você eu respondi por PM por que era muita coisa. Hahaha. Bjos

**Luan Leandro –** Se depender de mim, esse placar só vai aumentar. Bjão

**Mandy Watson –** Bem-vinda, ao clube! Adoro saber que mais pessoas estão apaixonadas pela fic. Está sendo muito gostoso escrever. Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com almas gêmeas neste caso, mas eu tenho um projeto pra essa história envolvendo as almas deles sim. *Segredo*. A crise de ciúmes não vai durar muito, fique tranquila. O mistério de Quirell vai ser resolvido em breve e o de Sirius também. Estamos nos aproximando cada vez mais do fim do primeiro ano, então no segundo ano Harry e Ginny vão se grudar para não se separar nunca mais. Beijos


	19. O Dragão Norueguês

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal! Eu não resolvi exatamente quantos capítulos faltam para o fim do primeiro ano, mas eu calculo uma média de cinco capítulos. Talvez menos. Aproveitem!

XX

**Capítulo 19 – O Dragão Norueguês**

Harry ganhou um novo amigo. Neville Longbottom passava a maior parte do tempo com ele agora. Eles estudavam juntos e Harry começou a ajuda-lo a melhorar seu desempenho com a varinha. Neville estava se dedicando mais do que Harry esperava e teve um progresso considerável.

Eles começaram a praticar duelos com a intenção de ajudar Neville a se defender de Malfoy e seus capangas, mas também descobriram que estavam se divertindo muito, pois um dos dois sempre acabava com as pernas presas, pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, ou com uma crise de risos devido a um _Rictusempra_ bem executado.

Nada disso significava, porém, que Harry não sentia falta de Ron e Hermione. Ele estava começando a desconfiar que talvez os amigos sentissem falta dele também. Depois do último jogo da quadribol da Grinfinória contra a Lufa-lufa, Ron fez uma menção para falar com Harry, mas depois pareceu lembrar que eles estavam brigados e desistiu.

Naquele jogo os Lufinos sofreram uma derrota espetacular depois que Harry capturou o pomo em menos de cinco minutos de jogo. A vitória foi particularmente saborosa para os Grinfinórios, pois Snape apitara o jogo. A maior parte dos alunos pensava que a participação de Snape era um plano para prejudicar a Grinfinória, mas Harry entendeu que na verdade era um plano para protegê-lo.

O próprio Dumbledore estava presente no jogo, o que significava que ele estava cumprindo a sua promessa de garantir a segurança dos alunos, ainda que ele não tenha revelado quem atacou Harry no primeiro jogo.

Tudo correu de forma relativamente tranquila por algumas semanas. Harry teve apenas um novo vislumbre de Pettigrew no Mapa do Maroto durante aquele tempo, mas dessa vez o rato saía dos terrenos e Harry não poderia segui-lo. A ideia de que o verdadeiro traidor de seus pais poderia estar à solta sem que ele pudesse evitar corroía Harry por dentro.

Ele cogitou a possibilidade de falar com Dumbledore ou com McGonagall, mas ele não tinha nenhuma prova e tinha medo que os adultos não dessem o devido valor a sua preocupação. Além disso, ele teria que entregar o Mapa do Maroto e ele não estava preparado para perdê-lo.

A tranquilidade foi quebrada um dia em que Harry e Neville revisavam para seus exames na sala comunal, quando Hedwig trouxe uma nota que dizia _"Você precisa ver isso - Hagrid"_

Era um ovo de dragão norueguês. Hagrid o ganhara em um jogo de cartas com um estranho. Harry entendia a fascinação de Hagrid pela criatura, mas não pode deixar de pensar nos problemas que um dragão nos terrenos Hogwarts poderia trazer.

Levou semanas para convencer Hagrid a abrir mão do seu novo bichinho.

- Como pode você e Hermione estarem brigados e ainda assim, pensarem do mesmo jeito? – Reclamou Hagrid uma noite. – Ela também fica insistindo nesse assunto.

- Bem, eu nunca disse que ela não era inteligente – comentou Harry – mas pense Hagrid, o Nobert já está grande demais para a sua cabana e se descobrirem sobre ele, você não vai poder protegê-lo.

- Podemos pedir ajuda ao professor Dumbledore – sugeriu Neville – eu acho que ele iria querer ajudar.

- Não!

O tom de Hagrid foi conclusivo.

- O professor Dumbledore já tem muitos problemas, eu não quero decepcioná-lo por causar mais um transtorno.

- E quanto a Charlie Weasley? – Harry perguntou – Ele está em uma reserva de dragões na Romênia, podemos tentar perguntar se Charlie pode ficar com ele.

- Eu... eu acho que podia ser – Hagrid pareceu triste por ter que concordar.

Ginny rapidamente se prontificou para realizar todas as negociações, Harry enviou Hedwig para a Toca com instruções de levar qualquer carta que Ginny precisasse. Ron sabia sobre o dragão, mas ele nunca visitava Hagrid quando Harry estava lá, então Harry não fez questões de contar qualquer parte de seus planos ao garoto.

Em poucos dias Ginny recebeu uma resposta de Charlie, ele concordou em ajudar. Foi marcado um encontro na torre de astronomia à meia-noite do próximo sábado. Mas Harry se viu diante de um impasse quando Neville foi parar na ala Hospitalar por levar uma mordida feia do dragão.

Harry poderia tentar levitar a caixa com o filhote de dragão sozinho até a torre de astronomia, mas era muito arriscado fazer isso sozinho mesmo com a capa e o Mapa do Maroto.

Ele precisava de ajuda.

Harry abordou Ron e Hermione na sala comunal uma noite antes da data marcada com Charlie. Os dois amigos estavam sentados em uma mesa da sala comunal fazendo suas revisões. Melhor dizendo, Hermione fazia revisões e Ron praticava diferentes caretas de tédio e sofrimento. Harry se sentou de frente a eles sem pedir licença.

- Eu preciso de ajuda – ele lançou sem rodeios.

Ron o encarou com ar de superioridade.

- Desculpe, mas esse grupo de estudos já preencheu sua conta de estudantes geniais.

Harry revirou os olhos com impaciência.

- Não preciso de ajuda para os exames, – explicou baixando o tom de voz – eu preciso de ajuda para resolver o probleminha de Hagrid. Sabem? Aquele cheio de escamas e que cospe fogo?

Isso capturou a atenção de Hermione.

- Você conseguiu convencê-lo a se livrar daquela coisa?

- Sim, agora eu preciso dar um jeito de enviá-lo para Charlie. Hagrid não quer contar para Dumbledore porque acha que o diretor vai ficar decepcionado como ele.

- Charlie? Que Charlie? – Hermione perguntou.

- Charlie, irmão de Ron.

- Qualquer coisa para nos livrar daquele bicho – concordou Ron – vou escrever para Charlie se é isso que você queria pedir.

Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado nesse ponto.

- Não é exatamente isso. Ginny já escreveu para Charlie e ele já concordou, ele está enviando um grupo de amigos para buscar o Nobert amanhã à meia-noite na torre de astronomia, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho.

- Ginny está envolvida nisso? – Ron perguntou irritado.

- Sim – Harry respondeu com firmeza – Você sabe que Ginny é minha amiga, nós já passamos por essa discussão antes.

- Eu pensava que nós éramos seus amigos e mesmo assim nós só estamos sabendo dessa história agora – Ron argumentou.

- Sim, mas isso foi antes de vocês entrarem em crise por eu tirar meia dúzia de notas boas!

Os dois meninos se encararam irritados até Hermione pigarrear.

- Hum, nós podemos ajuda-lo – ela falou.

Ron virou para ela.

- Nós podemos? – Ele perguntou.

- Bem, se você não quer ajudar, eu quero! – Disse a menina – É pelo Hagrid também!

- Ok – Ron concordou emburrado.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nos encontramos às onze horas aqui na sala comunal, eu vou trazer a capa e o mapa, quando todos forem dormir, nós saímos.

- Certo – os dois concordaram.

XX

Com a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto do o processo de transporte do dragão foi relativamente tranquilo.

A capa conseguia cobrir apenas dois deles junto com a caixa onde estava o dragão, então Harry teve que contar com o mapa. Ele colocou um feitiço fraco de levitação na caixa para que ela se tornasse apenas mais leve e fácil de carregar e deixou que Hermione e Ron levassem o dragão protegidos pela capa.

Todo o tempo Harry esteve monitorando o mapa do maroto enquanto seguia Ron e Hermione de perto. Eles tiveram que desviar o caminho para a torre de astronomia duas vezes para evitar toparem com algum professor que fazia a ronda, mas fora isso tudo correu bem.

Os amigos de Charlie eram bem legais. Não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados por precisarem sair do país levando um dragão ilegal. Eles chegaram montados em vassouras e conseguiram amarrar o dragão entre elas usando uma correia. As crianças agradeceram a ajuda deles e viram com satisfação Nobert, o dragão norueguês, partir para sempre.

Harry pegou a capa de invisibilidade que ficara no chão. Agora ele poderia voltar sob ela com Ron e Hermione. Ele checou o mapa mais uma vez apenas para garantir que o caminho de volta estava seguro quando ele viu.

Peter Pettigrew mais uma vez aparecera no sétimo andar, não muito longe de onde Harry estava agora.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Harry correu o mais rápido que podia. Ron e Hermione alarmados com o comportamento de Harry gritaram chamando-o, mas ele nem sequer respondeu, então correram atrás dele.

Harry desceu a escada da torre pulando os degraus de dois em dois, mas ele estava do lado errado do corredor, ele correu até que não tivesse mais ar nos seus pulmões. Ele estava muito perto... Foi quando alguém pulou na frente dele e antes que Harry pudesse impedir ele caiu embolado no chão junto com a outra pessoa.

Era Filch e parecia que o natal tinha voltado mais cedo para ele.

Harry mal teve tempo de inativar o mapa do maroto escondê-lo na veste antes que o zelador o agarrasse pelo cangote.

- O que está fazendo fora da cama, garoto insolente?

Quando viu Ron e Hermione, o homem sorriu.

- Veja só! Três coelhinhos fora da toca.

XX

Não é preciso dizer que Minerva McGonagall ficou muito irritada de ter de sair da cama por causa de alunos bagunceiros. No seu escritório, vestindo uma touca de dormir e um robe escocês, ela parecia prestes a cuspir fogo.

- Muito bem, três dos meus alunos fora da cama correndo como um bando de Hipogrifos selvagens pelos corredores à uma da manhã. Quem começa a se explicar?

Ron e Hermione estavam aterrorizados com a possibilidade da história do dragão ser descoberta e pareciam estar procurando uma forma de enterrar a cabeça no chão. Harry não queria prejudicar Hagrid, nem os amigos que foram pegos por causa da insanidade dele, então começou a falar a primeira história que lhe veio à mente.

- É culpa minha professora!

Minerva o encarou.

- Eu pensei que você estava se tornando um aluno mais responsável, Potter. Parece que eu me enganei.

- Mas era importante professora.

- O que pode ser tão importante a essa hora da madrugada?

- Peter Pettigrew, professora.

Ron e Hermione olharam para ele confusos enquanto Minerva estava absolutamente incrédula.

- Explique-se.

Harry respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Depois daquela vez que nós conversamos sobre Pettigrew eu fui pesquisar sobre a morte dele, eu vi as antigas edições do _Profeta Diário_, professora, e a história que contam sobre a morte de Pettigrew é cheia de buracos. Por exemplo, como pode um homem se explodido em pedacinhos ao ponto de sobrar apenas um dedo, mas as vestes dele serem encontradas praticamente intactas. Sem contar que nesse dia, Pettigrew gritou para uma rua inteira ouvir que Sirius Black traiu meus pais, e nós dois já sabemos que isso não é verdade. Eu pensei muito sobre isso e acho que tudo foi uma armação dele e que ele ainda está vivo.

- Harry Potter, você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Veja bem, se isso é uma história para sair do castigo...

- Eu não estou inventando nada professora, - Harry interrompeu de forma ousada – acontece que eu sei que Pettigrew é um animago ilegal.

Minerva arregalou os olhos para isso.

- Pettigrew, não era tão talentoso – A mulher comentou.

- Mas meu pai era. Ele também foi um animago e foi ele quem ajudou Pettigrew a se tornar um. Meu pai foi um cervo e Pettigrew é um Rato – Harry intencionalmente deixou Black fora dessa equação.

- Acho que ele fugiu naquele dia na forma de Rato e que tem se escondido nessa forma desde então, ele está em Hogwarts.

- Como ele poderia estar em Hogwarts? – Minerva agora parecia intrigada pela história.

- O Rato de Ron, Perebas está há dez anos na família dele, e um Rato normal não viveria tanto. Ele tem um dedo da pata dianteira faltando e eu tenho certeza que ele é Pettigrew. Mas Perebas fugiu há meses, ele ainda está no castelo e eu estou tentando pegá-lo. Ron e Hermione não sabiam até agora, eu saí no meio da noite para caçá-lo e eles estavam tentando me impedir.

Minerva foi até uma das cadeiras de seu escritório e se sentou.

- Merlin sabe que você herdou o talento do seu pai para me dar dores de cabeça, Harry Potter.

A professora esfregou as têmporas.

- Eu não vou dizer que eu acredito, ou não, em você, mas eu vou levar a sua preocupação ao diretor. No entanto, a sua conduta para resolver o problema foi totalmente inaceitável. Não há desculpas para alunos que se esgueiram para fora da cama. Você, Harry, vai perder cinquenta pontos.

Ela virou para os outros dois alunos.

- Vocês não vão perder pontos dessa vez, mas todos cumprirão detenções. Vou informá-los da data e horário depois. Estão dispensados.

XX

**Lemoreira –** Adorei a review! Concordo com todas as suas palavras em número, gênero e grau. O segundo ano está chegando, vamos lá! Beijos.

**Luh Mack –** Obrigada! Bjos

**Gessica Silva –** Sim, vai ser um grupinho bem legal. Eles vão dar muito que falar! Bjos

**Luanleandro –** Obrigada! Bjos

**Mandy Watson – **Neville é um amigo leal. Ele vai aparecer mais depois! Bjos

**Katherine Black –** "Pega logo o rato pro cachorro ser solto" Hahaha. Gostei! Se você já estava ansiosa antes desse capítulo, agora você deve estar querendo me matar! Rsrs. O ratinho escapou por um triz. Bjos.

**Samanta Potter –** Sim, Ginny é muito sagaz. Todos os mistérios estão perto de serem resolvidos, você vai ver. Bjos

**Isinha Weasley Potter –** O segundo ano está chegando. Ai que ansiedade! Bjos


	20. A Floresta Proibida

**N/A:** Estamos cada vez mais próximos do grande final... Hahaha.

**N/A****: **Para quem interessar, tem uma nova fic publicada no meu perfil. É Harry e Ginny, mas essa tem um tema mais maduro. Quem quiser dê uma passada lá. Bjos

**Capítulo 20 – A Floresta Proibida**

Depois que finalmente chegaram à sala comunal, Ron não esperou nem um segundo para começar a interrogar Harry.

- Que história foi aquela com o Perebas? Como que você sai por aí dizendo que meu rato é um criminoso?

Antes de qualquer coisa, Harry consultou o mapa do maroto mais uma vez. Nenhum sinal de Peter.

- Fala baixo, Ron – Harry repreendeu – Ninguém pode escutar essa história. Se Peter desconfiar que eu estou atrás dele, ele pode fugir e não aparecer nunca mais. Não é invenção!

- Você acha que eu vou acreditar em você?

- Porque você acha que eu saí correndo daquele jeito? Eu vi o nome dele no mapa do maroto e fui tentar pegá-lo.

Harry suspirou cansado.

- Vocês querem ouvir a história completa ou não?

XX

A relação entre os três amigos ficou mais tolerável depois daquela noite. Ron e Hermione ainda estavam chateados por terem que cumprir detenções por causa de Harry, mas entendiam o lado dele.

Se um homem inocente podia estar na cadeia, era justo que Harry tentasse ajudá-lo. Ron e Hermione guardaram o segredo de Harry e até passaram a olhar mais atentos quando passavam pelos corredores em busca de qualquer sinal de Perebas.

Aquele voto de confiança de Ron e Hermione estimulou Harry a confiar mais em seu novo amigo também. Quando Neville saiu da enfermaria dois dias depois, Harry decidiu contar a ele a história completa sobre o dragão e sobre Peter.

- Então foi isso que você realmente estava procurando naquele dia? – Neville perguntou depois de ouvir toda história.

- Sim.

- Eu entendo você. Ele traiu seus pais, ele merece estar na prisão.

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer.

- Sabe, você pode contar comigo. Sei que eu não sou grande ajuda...

- Eu agradeço Neville – Harry cortou – Você é sim, uma grande ajuda. Quanto mais gente de olho naquele rato, melhor. Mas o importante é que ele não perceba que estamos atrás dele.

XX

Na sexta-feira Harry, Ron e Hermione receberam bilhetes idênticos no café da manhã, que diziam:

"_Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas. Aguardem o Sr. Filch no Saguão de entrada. – Profa. Minerva McGonagall." _

Ás dez e meia da noite as três crianças saíram do salão comunal e se dirigiram ao Saguão de entrada onde Filch já aguardava.

- Sigam-me – disse Filch acendendo uma lanterna e guiando-os para os terrenos.

- Hoje um castigo especial está aguardando vocês – provocou o zelador – aposto que a partir de agora vocês vão pensar duas vezes antes de sair causando confusão por aí.

- Eu conheço o tipo de vocês. – O velho continuou a falar olhando para Harry – Seu pai vivia causando problemas, ele e o bando de amigos dele. Sofria várias detenções, mas elas nunca o impediram de continuar quebrando as regras.

- E depois vieram os irmãos desse aí, – Filch apontou para Ron – todos iguais, um bando de encrenqueiros. Os castigos são muito fracos hoje em dia, bom era quando os alunos passavam dias acorrentados nas masmorras, esses sim aprendiam.

Eles caminhavam pelos terrenos escuros, mas ao longe podiam ver a cabana de Hagrid com as janelinhas brilhando na escuridão. Estavam indo para lá. Harry sorriu.

- Não pensem que vocês vão se divertir com aquele grandalhão idiota – Filch comentou ao ver as expressões esperançosas no rosto dos três – Vocês vão entrar na Floresta Proibida e duvido que algum de vocês vá sair inteiro de lá.

Os três grinfinórios ficaram em silêncio todo o trajeto até a cabana de Hagrid, só o que isso não os impediu de contemplar internamente o seu terrível destino. Sim, eles eram corajosos grinfinórios, mas quem sabe que tipo de criatura pode ter dentro daquela floresta.

- Hey, como estão vocês crianças? – Hagrid cumprimentou quando chegaram lá – Já fizeram as pazes?

As três crianças trocaram um olhar. Harry fez um "tanto faz" com os ombros e Ron apenas encarou os próprios sapatos com interesse. Hermione fez uma careta de impaciência.

- Estamos quase lá, Hagrid! – Ela informou.

Hagrid olhou preocupado, mas falou.

- Então vamos andando... é uma grande bobagem bons amigos como vocês ficarem brigando se querem a minha opinião – ele não resistiu comentar – amigos são preciosos, especialmente em tempos difíceis.

As três crianças concordaram cabisbaixas.

- Agora prestem atenção – continuou o meio-gigante – quero que vocês tomem muito cuidado essa noite, não quero ninguém correndo perigo. Venham comigo!

Canino, o enorme cão de Hagrid, acompanhou-os e Hagrid carregava consigo um grande arco e uma aljava de flechas, Harry notou.

- Por que está armado, Hagrid? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Tem alguma coisa matando os unicórnios da floresta, não sabemos o que é, mas só pode ser muito perigoso se está conseguindo pegar os unicórnios. Os unicórnios são criaturas poderosas e muito rápidas, a magia deles os protege, não é nada fácil chegar perto de um.

- Nós vamos para uma caçada? – Ron perguntou assustado.

- Não – respondeu Hagrid – hoje só vamos tentar encontrar um unicórnio ferido, o pobrezinho deve estar vagando por perto. Já estamos quase lá, conseguem ver aquele rastro prateado? É sangue de unicórnio. Agora vejam bem, precisamos nos dividir para tentar encontrar o pobrezinho mais rápido.

- Você tem certeza que é seguro, Hagrid? – Hermione perguntou incerta.

- Sim, se ficarem na trilha, vocês não correrão perigo – Hagrid comentou com uma confiança que as crianças não conseguiam sentir

- Veja bem, Harry, Ron e Canino vão por ali, eu Hermione vamos por aqui – Hagrid indicou – Se encontrarem o unicórnio disparem centelhas verdes com a varinha, se houver algum problema disparem centelhas vermelhas. Vocês entenderam? Muito bem! Vamos lá.

A floresta estava escura e silenciosa, Harry e Ron caminharam em silencio e com cuidado com os troncos e raízes no caminho. Canino estava calmo ao lado deles, aparentemente o cão estava acostumado às excussões dentro da floresta. Uma vez ou outra um ruído distante sobressaltava os garotos, mas nenhum deles representou nenhum perigo.

Eles andaram por quase meia hora quando avistaram algo. A alguns metros, no meio de uma clareira iluminada pela lua estava o unicórnio caído no chão.

- Será que está morto? – Ron perguntou.

- Não sei. Vamos lá ver.

Os garotos se aproximavam devagar para não assustar mais a pobre criatura, isso se ela estivesse viva, claro. Harry pensava que era triste ver uma criatura tão bonita morrer.

Quando eles já estavam quase no meio da clareira, alguma coisa se moveu entre os arbustos na orla da clareira. Harry parou... do meio das sombras saiu um vulto negro de aspecto predatório. A coisa se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera a caça. Quando o que quer que aquilo fosse se debruçou sobre o unicórnio e começou a beber o sangue da criatura, Ron soltou um suspiro engasgado.

Aquela figura negra levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para eles. Harry queria correr, mas parecia congelado no chão, Ron e Canino não estavam em melhor estado. Aquela coisa ficou de pé com o sangue de unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito, só então Harry notou que era um homem encapuzado que estava fazendo aquilo.

Quando o homem começou a se aproximar, uma dor lancinante percorreu a cabeça de Harry. Era a cicatriz, e parecia e a cabeça dele estava sendo partida ao meio ali mesmo. A dor era tanta que ele perdeu a força nos joelhos e caiu no chão.

Ron olhava para Harry aterrorizado, aquele homem estava fazendo alguma coisa com o Harry. Com o coração saindo pela boca e reunindo toda a coragem que ele possuía, Ron puxou a varinha e apontou para aquilo. Mas não sabia o que fazer. Que feitiço lançar.

Harry no chão viu através da dor e dos os olhos embaçados de lágrimas o amigo tentar defende-lo. Nunca sentira tanto orgulho de Ron antes. Foi quando Ron apontou a varinha para aquele vulto negro que Harry ouviu uma risada fria e maldosa que gelava até os ossos.

Aquele som cortou mente de Harry através da dor, trazendo lá do fundo uma memória quase esquecida. Um grito de mulher, uma luz verde doentia, e a mesma risada...

- _Voldemort..._

Ron segurou a varinha com mais firmeza, mas tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Era você-sabe-quem, Harry disse que esse era você-sabe-quem. Eles iam morrer... um som pesado de cascos estourou através da clareira, e alguma coisa saltou para cima daquele vulto negro espantando-o. Era um centauro. E você-sabe-quem se foi.

Ron respirou, aliviado. Então foi ajudar Harry a se levantar.

- Você está bem cara?

- S-sim, eu acho.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ron disparou as centelhas vermelhas mais fortes que pode. Ele esperava que Hagrid os encontrasse logo.

- Vocês dois estão bem? – Perguntou o centauro.

Os dois garotos afirmaram com a cabeça.

O centauro olhou para os dois com atenção e se demorou na cicatriz de Harry.

- Você é o menino Potter! – Ele observou - Precisamos encontrar Hagrid, a floresta não segura essa hora da noite, especialmente para você e seus amigos. Meu nome é Firenze.

- Aquele era mesmo você-sabe-quem?

O centauro encarou Ron com estranhamento.

- Aquele é alguém que já se intitulou Lorde das Trevas no passado e há muito tempo tem esperado uma oportunidade de voltar ao poder.

- É Voldemort – Harry falou – Eu sei disso.

- Porque ele está aqui? – Ron perguntou aterrorizado.

O centauro hesitou antes de responder, por um instante ele olhou para o céu como se fizesse uma pergunta às estrelas, então falou:

- Por que no castelo agora está guardado um objeto de grande poder, um objeto que pode restituir a alguém como ele tudo o que foi perdido.

Harry e Ron se encararam por um instante. Então o mistério do cofre 713 retornava para eles.

XX

Mais tarde quando eles retornaram a cabana de Hagrid, o meio gigante serviu generosas canecas de chá para todos eles. O liquido quente os aquecia, mas Harry e Ron ainda tremiam por dentro.

- Eu nunca mais entro naquela floresta – Ron dizia – _nunca mais!_

- Não é assim tão ruim – Hagrid comentou – vocês só tiveram um pouco de má sorte.

- Um pouco de má sorte? – Ron estava a beira de um colapso – Era você-sabe-quem! Ele podia ter nos matado.

- Agora veja bem – Hagrid ponderou – só porque Firenze acha que viu isso nas estrelas, não quer dizer que...

- Aquele _era_ Voldemort, Hagrid – Harry interrompeu – Eu sei. Eu senti...

Os outros três estremeceram com a menção do nome do bruxo das trevas e caíram em um silêncio tenebroso.

- O que está guardado no castelo, Hagrid? – Harry perguntou com seriedade - Eu sei que você sabe o que é.

- Hã, o que? O quê você está falando, Harry?

- O que era aquilo que você retirou do cofre no beco diagonal? Eu sei que é a mesma coisa que está no terceiro andar agora.

Isso atraiu a atenção de Ron e Hermione.

- Você sabe-quem-está procurando aquilo que o Fofo está guardando? – A menina perguntou.

- Olha aqui – o gigante ralhou – vocês não têm que se meter nessa história, aquela pedra não é da conta de vocês!

- Pedra? – Harry perguntou.

Hagrid parecia horrorizado por ter deixado aquela informação escapar.

- Que pedra, eu não falei de pedra nenhuma, ele disfarçou.

- Falou sim! – Pressionou Ron – Eu também ouvi.

- Que tipo de pedra poderia ser usada para devolver o poder a Voldemort? – Harry perguntou – Uma pedra do poder?

- Uma pedra da vida? – Arriscou Ron

- Não! – Hermione falou com aquela expressão que sempre usava quando sabia a resposta para uma pergunta bem difícil de um professor – É uma Pedra Filosofal.

XX

**Katherine Black –** Foi quaseee... Agora falta pouco. Hahaha. Bjos

**Mandy Watson –** Sim, o Noberto (digo, a Noberta) apareceu bem rapidinho. Não fez muito sentido para mim me prolongar em detalhes que a JK já escreveu tão bem. Além do mais, estamos todos ansiosos para chegar logo no segundo ano, não é? Bjos

**Isinha Weasley Potter –** Tadinho do Nev! Ele acabou sendo a vítima da mordida. Não sei se a Minerva vai resolver muito o problema de Harry, mas ele e os amigos estão voltando às boas. Beijão

**Gessica Silva –** Haha. Filch é muito inconveniente! Foi por pouco. Bjos

Samanta Potter – Obrigada, Sammy! Bjos

**Luanleandro –** Estou pensando no caso do Snape. Também gostaria que ele participasse mais. Bjos.


	21. Calmaria e Aflição

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é um pouco mais curto, só para lançar um pouco de suspense no ar... O Fim Está Chegando.

**N/A:** O fim do primeiro ano, claro!

**N/A:** Uma boa notícia: Já estou trabalhando em uma continuação para Cumplicidade. Bjos

**Capítulo 21 – Calmaria e Aflição**

As próximas semanas passaram em uma calmaria enervante. Mais tarde Harry teve certeza que só conseguiu passar por aquela fase com sua sanidade intacta por causa dos seus amigos. Depois do que viu na Floresta Proibida, Ron finalmente compreendeu Harry e desculpou-se, Hermione também ficou muito envergonhada do seu comportamento mesquinho.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. – Ron falou cabisbaixo – Eu acredito em você agora. Eu fui um idiota.

- Está tudo bem, Ron.

- Não, Harry – Hermione discordou – Não está tudo bem, você estava certo o tempo todo. Você precisa ser capaz de lutar contra aquilo, nós fomos péssimos amigos. Desculpe.

Harry estava grato por ter Ron e Hermione de volta, agora com a adição de Neville ao grupo. Tudo em que ele podia pensar era em Peter, em Voldemort e na Pedra Filosofal. Estava obcecado. O Mapa do Maroto estava sempre por perto para monitorar Peter que nunca mais apareceu, Harry também o utilizava para vigiar as atividades no corredor do terceiro anda agora.

Tudo estava calmo e a espera estava o matando. A única anormalidade era a queimação persistente em sua cicatriz.

Ele se tornou um pouco disperso nessa fase, Harry era atormentado pela ideia que Pettigrew escaparia para sempre e que Voldemort entraria chutando a porta a qualquer momento. Hermione procurou acalmá-lo lembrando-o de Dumbledore que certamente estava ciente do perigo, uma vez que já prometeu proteger a todos os alunos, e enquanto o diretor estivesse em Hogwarts nada iria acontecer.

Ron precisava sempre arrastá-lo para as refeições, Hermione cuidava para que ele não negligenciasse as revisões, Neville tentava distraí-lo com a prática de duelos e todas as noites ele necessitava da companhia de Ginny.

Desde a noite em que eles tiveram esse terrível encontro com Voldemort e um unicórnio abatido na floresta, Harry andava tendo pesadelos muito ruins com a figura encapuzada que representava seu maior inimigo.

Harry sempre acordava pegajoso de suor, com o coração aos saltos e com uma dor absurda na cicatriz. Com o tempo ele parou de dormir adequadamente, descansava umas poucas horas por noite. Ginny ficou preocupada.

- Ginny, _você_ precisa dormir.

Harry insistiu novamente com a ruiva que tomou como missão pessoal garantir que Harry dormisse direito.

- Não, eu estou bem. Vou te fazer companhia até você dormir primeiro – respondeu a menina pelo espelho.

- Você já está caindo de sono sua boba. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Sim, claro. Você está com uma cara péssima há dias... eu sei que os pesadelos são ruins, mas virar noites sem dormir não vai resolver seu problema. Talvez se você procurasse Madame Ponfrey...

- Eu não quero tomar uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, eu já falei, vai melhorar. Eu só preciso de um tempo.

- Então é bom você dormir! Ou você quer que eu cante uma canção para você dormir? – Perguntou Ginny em tom de ameaça – Olha que eu _canto_!

Harry gargalhou lembrando-se do "talento" musical de Ginny.

- Eu duvido que a sua cantoria tenha um efeito sonífero em mim.

- Harry! Você vai acordar todos os outros garotos gargalhando assim!

Harry sorriu.

- Não vou não. _Muffliato_, já esqueceu?

- Ah, claro. Eu tenho usado também, caso contrário meus pais pensariam que eu estou louca falando sozinha no quarto o tempo todo.

- Sério? Eu ainda não tentei esse sem varinha...

- Não é muito diferente de fazer qualquer outro feitiço sem varinha, você só precisa achar o gatilho certo.

- Falando sobre isso, como está o seu progresso?

Ginny esteve praticando magia sem varinha com muita dedicação nos últimos meses. Com frequência ela e Harry trocavam informações sobre o que funcionava e o que não funcionava. A essa altura Ginny já conhecia os métodos de Lily tão bem quanto ele.

- Excelente, já estou duvidando que eu realmente precise de uma varinha para fazer magia.

- Não seja tão convencida! - Harry riu divertido

- E você?

- Ótimo, o diário da minha mãe ajudou muito, eu acho que posso fazer quase tudo sem varinha agora.

- Sim, é como voar numa vassoura. Depois que você aprende, você faz sem pensar.

- É mesmo... – falou pensativo

- Em que você está pensando? – Ginny perguntou notando o silêncio de Harry.

- É que eu não imaginei que seria tão fácil aprender isso, minha mãe levou muito tempo para dominar magia sem varinha.

- Eu não diria que foi exatamente fácil aprender isso. Nós estamos praticando há meses, e no começo foi muito difícil para dominar. Sem contar que as orientações que a sua mãe deixou nos economizou anos de prática, quase tudo o que ela sugeriu funcionou.

- Bem, acho que você tem razão.

- Harry, as ruivas sempre tem razão.

Harry riu relaxado. Ginny causava um bom efeito nele, ele sentia como se os problemas fossem embora enquanto ela estivesse ali.

- Como estão sendo os exames? – A menina perguntou.

- Fáceis, eu acho. Hermione e eu conseguimos cobrir todos os pontos de revisão a tempo, está sendo melhor do que eu esperava. Se não fossem pelas outras coisas...

- Esse silêncio é inquietante – ela comentou.

- Sim, eu tomei uma decisão – Harry falou – se até o fim dessa semana isso continuar, eu vou até Dumbledore e contarei tudo. Vou entregar o mapa a ele, não posso deixar Peter escapar.

XX

O que Harry não sabia é que a alguns quilômetros dali, na periferia do povoado de Hogsmead uma reunião sombria estava acontecendo. Dois homens encapuzados tramavam um plano sinistro em meio à escuridão.

- Como vão os nossos planos? – Uma voz descarnada perguntou na escuridão.

- C-co-conforme o pro-programado, s-s-senhor. Du-Du-Dumbledore já foi c-cuidado.

- E quanto à garota, Rabicho? Você está certo que não falhará comigo? – A voz perguntou.

- Sim, mestre – o homem mais baixo guinchou – não vou decepcioná-lo.

- Assim veremos – a voz respondeu.

XX

O último exame foi o de História da magia, foi um exame muito fácil para a sorte de Harry que andava inquieto e angustiado para se concentrar. Foi um dia incômodo, Harry sentia que algo o perturbava, ele não sabia dizer o quê.

Ron, Hermione e Neville estavam muito aliviados com o fim dos exames para entender a aflição de Harry.

- Harry, por favor, tente relaxar um pouco. – Hermione tentou ajuda-lo – Lembre-se do que eu disse outro dia, nada vai acontecer enquanto Dumbledore estiver aqui, fique tranquilo.

- Dumbledore... – ele ponderou – vou acabar com isso, vou procura-lo de uma vez.

Harry se levantou deixando os amigos preocupados.

- Eu já volto. – falou.

Harry com um sentimento opressivo de ansiedade correu até o escritório do diretor. Ele precisava tirar esse peso dos próprios ombros. Dumbledore saberia o que fazer.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa, Potter?

Ele nem percebera que cruzara com Snape no corredor até o seu professor menos favorito falar.

- Eu preciso ver o professor Dumbledore, senhor – tentou ser o mais educado possível.

- O diretor não está na escola, Potter. Ele tem problemas mais importantes para resolver que as aflições de alunos mimados.

O homem deu às costas e voltou a caminhar. Harry ficou colado no chão. Uma sensação muito ruim começou a se arrestar pelo fundo do estômago. Algo estava muito errado, errado demais.

O que ele faria agora?

Ele começou a andar, não via bem para onde estava indo. Tentava colocar as coisas em perspectiva, organizar os pensamentos, no entanto não foi possível. Uma sensação de desespero começava a sufoca-lo.

Teve a sensação de que alguém o seguia. Tentou virar para confirmar sua suspeita, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

- _Estupefaça _– Uma voz sussurrou.

Tudo ficou escuro.

XX

Distante dali, Molly Weasley estava em pânico.

Procurou por toda parte, nos quartos, na sala, nos banheiro, na cozinha, no sótão, no galpão de Arthur, ao redor de toda propriedade...

Chegou a olhar dentro dos armários! Talvez ela estivesse lhe pregando uma peça.

- GINNY! – Gritou várias vezes – GINEVRA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Gritou tão alto que provavelmente todo povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole poderia ouví-la.

Não houve resposta.

Agora desesperada Molly começou a chorar.

Ginny desaparecera.

XX

**Gessica Silva –** Acho que Ron e Hermione tomaram vergonha agora. Estamos chegando ao grande final. Bjos

**Isinha Potter Weasley –** Sempre conte com Hermione para resolver um grande mistério! Acho que agora eles vão começar a entender que Harry não é um amigo normal. Beijos

**Samanta Potter -** A partir de agora a Ginny será muito presente. Não fique aflita. Bjocas

**Katherine Black –** Greve? Isso é tão injusto! O meu Harry está fazendo tudo o que pode para pegar o rato, não é nossa culpa se ele está fugindo. Será que o mistério desse capítulo vale um comentário? Bjos

**Mandy Watson –** Está Chegando! Respondendo sua pergunta: Talvez... Beijocas

**Ana – **Obrigada, que bom que está curtindo! Sim, eu também sinto muita falta de boas fics sou uma caçadora incansável delas. Dê uma olhada no meu perfil, em _Favorite Stories_, vai achar algumas coisas interessantes. A maioria é em inglês, talvez você já às conheça, mas quem sabe? Bjos

**Luh Mack –** Eu acho que seu palpite é quente! Vamos ver no próximo cap. Bjos


	22. A Pedra Filosofal

**A/N: **Não tenho os capítulos escritos com antecedência, mas eu tentei se rápida com esse aqui. Bjos.

**A/N:** Adorei as reviews! Eu entendo a ansiedade de vocês, mas eu não estava tentando matar ninguém de desespero... Calma gente, não precisa chamar a SWAT, Os Vingadores, Os X-Men, nem a Tropa de Elite. Tudo vai dar certo. Katherine Black, eu não fiz isso para conseguir reviews desesperadas, foi tudo pra "um bem maior". Beijos ;D

**Capítulo 22 – A Pedra Filosofal**

Harry abriu os olhos. Seus sentidos foram inundados por sensações diversas, todas de uma única vez. Ele levou um tempo para processá-las.

O chão era de pedra fria, o seu corpo doía em vários pontos, a cicatriz queimava de maneira insuportável e alguém gritava.

Alguém... ele conhecia aquela voz... Ginny.

Harry se levantou em um salto, atordoado e dolorido, mas não importava, onde estava sua varinha?

O grito parou.

- Procurando por isso Harry? – Uma voz esganiçada perguntou.

Harry levantou o olhar em direção à voz e não pode acreditar no que viu, era Peter Pettigrew e segurava a varinha dele.

Peter estava muito diferente das fotos que os pais de Harry guardavam, mas Harry ainda pode reconhecer o maldito rato. Aos pés de Pettigrew uma figura delicada chorava baixinho enrolada em uma pequena bola... Ginny.

Peter apontou a varinha para a menina, antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o homem falou:

- _Crucio!_

Ginny gritou, o grito era terrível de se ouvir. Harry sentiu como se uma mão de ferro estivesse esmagando seu coração, ver Ginny sofrer doía.

- GINNY! – Harry gritou com o sentimento de desespero que sentia antes multiplicado por mil – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELA? DEIXE-A EM PAZ!

Sem aguentar mais ficar parado, Harry correu para ajudá-la.

Peter apontou a varinha para ele.

- Não vai tocá-la, Harry. Não tente se aproximar.

Harry parou por instinto. Olhou Ginny que não parava de chorar, todo o corpo da garota tremia como se ela congelasse de frio. O quê Peter fez com ela?

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Harry, Peter falou.

- Essa é uma maldiçãozinha que foi muito popular no tempo dos seus pais. Chama-se _Cruciatus,_ a maldição da tortura. Submete a vítima a uma dor terrível e insuportável, alguns preferiram morrer a senti-la, outros enlouqueceram por causa dela.

Harry lembrou-se dos pais de Neville, tentou aproximar mais uma vez.

- Já avisei Harry! – Peter alertou - Não tente se aproximar.

A visão de Ginny sofrendo e chorando indefesa no chão frio o deixou com muita raiva. Mais raiva do que ele pensou que fosse capaz de sentir. Ele _odiava_ Peter. Uma sensação que Harry não podia descrever subiu por sua espinha, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca, a sensação se espalhava do seu peito até a ponta dos dedos, tomando conta do seu corpo.

De repente, Harry percebeu que não precisava de uma varinha para deter Peter.

- Tente me impedir ele desafiou.

Ele não sabe o que fez, exatamente. Ele deixou aquela sensação mágica se acumular em sua mão direita imaginando-a como uma grande bola de energia e lançou-a para Pettigrew com toda a força que tinha. Aquilo atingiu Peter no meio do peito o arremessando até a parede de pedra atrás dele, o homem caiu no chão como um monte de trapos.

Harry correu até a menina de quem ele tanto gostava. Ela tremia muito e tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Ginny o que ele fez com você? – Perguntou com a voz embargada – Ginny?

Ela não respondia.

- Ginny fala comigo, por favor.

As lagrimas dele corriam livremente agora. O olhar dela estava perdido. Harry tentou segurar o rosto dela para Ginny olhá-lo.

- Por favor, Ginny – tentou mais alto – fala comigo!

Isso pareceu trazê-la de volta.

- Harry... – a voz dela estava muito fraca, mas angustiada – Não faz... Não faz o que ele está mandando... Não faz o que ele quer... ele vai voltar...

Harry não entendeu bem o que Ginny queria dizer, ela estava fraca e machucada, não parecia bem.

- Calma Ginny, vai ficar tudo bem – ele tentou tranquiliza-la - Peter já foi. Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Não é Peter... – o olhar dela se desviou para um ponto atrás de Harry – é ele...

Harry virou, professor Quirell estava calmamente parado atrás dele apontando uma varinha para seu peito. Ele não usava o turbante.

- Olá Harry.

Houve uma luz laranja, então Harry sentiu cordas mágicas se enrolarem ao redor do tronco, prendendo os seus braços. As cordas queimavam ao toque, a dor era terrível. Ele caiu ao lado de Ginny e seu captor o virou para olhá-lo.

- Não pense que suas inesperadas habilidades irão salvá-los dessa vez – o homem avisou – essas cordas não são normais, elas são um pequeno truque que meu mestre ensinou, elas restringem e enfraquecem seu núcleo mágico. Alguns minutos com elas e você não será capaz de usar magia por muito tempo, e depois algumas horas com elas você não será capaz de fazer magia nunca mais.

Harry se agitou tentando se livrar das cordas, foi inútil. Não, ele não podia perder sua magia. Ele precisava proteger Ginny.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou.

- Eu preciso obedecer meu mestre – o professor respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta tola.

- Mostre-me a ele – uma voz fantasmagórica falou. Harry não soube dizer de onde vinha.

- Tem certeza mestre? – Quirell perguntou.

- Sim.

Quirell deu as costas a Harry, atrás de sua cabeça havia outra face, com traços ofídicos.

- Olá Harry, mais uma vez nos encontramos. – Era aquela voz.

- Voldemort.

- Sim. Sabe Harry, você é mais do que eu esperava – Voldemort falou – É inteligente, ousado e genuinamente poderoso. Por um minuto você me surpreendeu com aquele pequeno truque com Rabicho, muito interessante.

- Desculpe – falou Harry – mas você é menos do que eu esperava.

Voldemort riu. Aquela risada que Harry tanto odiava.

- Como eu disse: muito ousado. No entanto, eu sugiro que você não abuse da sorte. Sua vida não é a única em jogo aqui.

Harry olhou para Ginny, ela tinha os olhos fechados, estava muito fraca. O olhar do Lorde das trevas seguiu o dele.

- Uma pena vê-la assim, não? – Voldemort provocou – Tão poderosa, uma sétima filha, a primeira mulher em sete gerações de sua família, eu soube. E tem sangue-puro. Seria uma adição fantástica ao meu círculo no futuro.

Olhou para Harry.

- Ela é uma lutadora, sabia? Nunca vi uma criança resistir à maldição _Imperius_ antes, por isso não tive escolha além de deixar Rabicho tortura-la. Era o único jeito de persuadi-lo a fazer o que quero.

Harry encarou Voldemort com ódio. O desgraçado estava torturando Ginny por causa dele.

- Por que não me pegou de uma vez? Por que faz isso com ela.

Voldemort pareceu contente por finalmente chegarem nessa parte.

- Você pode culpar nosso amável professor Dumbledore por essa parte. Veja bem, eu preciso da Pedra Filosofal... Sim, você já sabe o que é. Posso ver na sua mente.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Não se assuste Harry, sua mente é um livro aberto para mim. Uma mente interessante para um menino de onze anos. Posso ver muitas coisas, posso ver que você o quanto você me odeia por ferir sua amiguinha, posso ver que você quer me destruir. Mas não precisa ser assim, sabe? Podemos ser parceiros...

- Nunca.

- Não importa. Como eu dizia, você vai pegar a pedra para mim Harry, ou a pequena Ginny vai morrer.

- Porque você mesmo não pega?

- Porque Dumbledore em sua genialidade protegeu a pedra com algo impossível de enganar. Vê aquele espelho?

Voldemort apontou para o ponto mais distante daquela grande câmara, nas sombras existia um grande espelho dourado com pés de garras.

- Se chama espelho de Ojesed, a pedra está escondida nele. Só conseguirá chegar até pedra alguém que não pretenda usá-la, mas que acima de tudo, tenha intensões puras. Eu posso convencer uma pessoa a não usar a pedra, mas não posso convencer ninguém a ter intenções puras... Felizmente você às têm de sobra, Harry.

- Não vai funcionar – Harry desafiou.

- Sim, vai funcionar. A sorte está do meu lado.

- O quê quer dizer?

Agora Harry tentava distraí-lo. Precisava de um plano.

- Eu poderia pegar qualquer um dos seus amigos, eu só precisava que você sentisse desejo sincero de proteger alguém. Uma intenção pura, percebe? Mas seus amigos são muito bem vigiados nessa escola, chamaria muita atenção mais de uma criança desaparecendo. Então, Rabicho sugeriu Ginny, uma presa fácil para ele que viveu naquela casa por tantos anos. Agora Harry, eu estou olhando dentro da sua mente e sei que você transformaria o mundo inteiro em cinzas para protegê-la se pudesse. Meu plano vai funcionar.

As cordas que o prendiam desapareceram.

- Agora, levante-se e busque aquela pedra.

Harry levantou olhando para os próprios pés, ele suspeitava que Voldemort precisasse ver os olhos dele para ler a mente. Ele só tinha uma chance. Voldemort nunca prometeu que os deixaria viver depois que ele pegasse a pedra e ele não confiaria no homem que matou seus pais.

Voldemort o encarava, mas o corpo de Quirell estava de costas para ele. A magia de Harry estava fraca, então ele fez a única coisa que podia. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, tomou um impulso e derrubou o homem de duas faces não chão. Nem Voldemort, nem Quirell esperavam por isso.

Quirell tentou se defender agarrando Harry, ao fazer isso soltou um grito de agonia e tirou as mãos do garoto. As mãos do Homem estavam queimadas em carne viva. Harry por puro instinto levou as mãos até a face do homem que gritou. Quirell tentou se desvencilhar, mas Harry fez o que pode para mantê-lo no lugar.

Quanto mais Quirell gritava, maior era a dor na cabeça de Harry e ele não aguentaria por muito tempo. Em sua mente, Harry repetia todo o tempo: _não desmaie, não desmaie, você precisa salvar Ginny._

Então, Quirell parou de Gritar. Harry respirou com alívio por um segundo até tudo ficar escuro outra vez.

XX


	23. O Lorde das Trevas

**N/A:** Vamos ver um pouco do ponto de vista da Ginny para o que aconteceu na câmara da Pedra Filosofal. Bjos

**Capítulo 23 – O Lorde das Trevas**

Ginny estava dentro de um pesadelo. Nada daquilo era real, não podia ser. Ela não sabia como chegou até ali, ela lembra que estava no Jardim da Toca aproveitando um pouco do sol do inicio do verão quando tudo ficou escuro. Quando acordou estava ali.

No começo ela estava mais confusa que amedrontada, até o seu raptor se apresentar.

- Olá Ginny!

Era um homenzinho estranho, com uma voz estridente e feições que lembravam a um rato.

- Não se assuste – ele falou – afinal já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo.

- Eu não conheço você – ela retrucou.

- Ah, você conhece sim. Você me chamava de Perebas.

A respiração de Ginny ficou presa na garganta.

- Peter Pettigrew – ela concluiu.

- Muito bem, Ginevra – outra voz soou, ela não sabia de onde vinha – muito astuta.

Ginny olhou para Peter.

- Quem está falando?

- O meu mestre – o rato parecia amedrontado.

- Voldemort?

O rato se encolheu quando Ginny pronunciou o nome. Ela não sabia exatamente quando parou de usar o termo você-sabe-quem, mas Harry usava o nome do Lorde das Trevas com naturalidade, e parecia bobo para ela ter medo do nome de Alguém.

Um homem surgiu parcialmente das sombras no outro extremo da câmara.

- Você ousa usar o nome do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos?

A face daquele homem era antinatural, Ginny não conseguia descrever.

Não era humana.

- É só um nome – ela respondeu – qual é o sentido em ter um nome e não usá-lo?

- Você sabe com quem está falando?

- Tenho minhas suspeitas.

- E não está com medo?

- Sim, eu estou. – ela admitiu.

Voldemort deu um passo à frente, saindo das sombras. O corpo dele estava do lado errado. Ou era a cabeça que estava do lado errado?

- Se está com medo, por que está tão calma? Eu não tenho muitas lembranças da infância, mas eu lembro que as outras crianças choravam quando tinham medo.

- Então você só conheceu crianças fracas.

- Intrigante. – ele falou se aproximando mais – Você tem uma mente interessante, Ginevra. É poderosa, destemida, ousada e inteligente. Sabe que não tem poder suficiente para me desafiar, mas vai continuar mesmo assim.

Tudo era verdade. Ela soube que tudo estava perdido quando entendeu que ela era uma prisioneira de Voldemort. Não sabia o que o bruxo pretendia e não fazia diferença, porque ela não faria nada que ele mandasse.

- Diga-me Ginevra – exigiu – Será que seu amigo Harry Potter é uma criança tão extraordinária quanto você?

- Não... – ela respondeu – Ele é melhor!

- Vamos descobrir.

- Revele-o – ele ordenou.

O corpo de Voldemort girou o seu corpo bizarro e Ginny descobriu que do outro lado havia um homem. Ela entendeu então, Voldemort não tinha um corpo bizarro, ele vivia no corpo de outro homem.

O hospedeiro de Voldemort apontou a varinha para um ponto a alguns metros dela e o corpo de Harry apareceu. O coração dela pulou uma batida. Por um minuto ela pensou que ele estava morto. Não ele não pode estar morto, ele parecia estar dormindo.

Ela correu até ele.

- Harry - ela chamou.

- HARRY! – Tentou sacudi-lo, ele não acordava.

- Ele não vai acordar... ainda – Voldemort a encrava novamente.

- O que você fez com ele? – ela perguntou ajeitando os óculos de Harry que estavam tortos no rosto do menino.

- Não importa. O que importa é o que ele vai fazer por mim... e você vai me ajudar.

Ginny escutou impassível enquanto o Lorde das Trevas falava coisas sobre um espelho mágico e a Pedra Filosofal, ele falou que Harry precisava pegar a pedra para ele e que Ginny é quem devia convencer Harry a fazer isso. Quando Harry pegasse a pedra, Voldemort iria toma-la e retornaria ao poder.

- Eu nunca vou fazer isso. Isso é traição!

- Pense Ginevra, ninguém precisa se machucar. Ele pensará que vocês estão sozinhos, diga-lhe que vocês precisam pegar a pedra e leva-la a Dumbledore antes que alguém a roube. Ele vai pegar porque é o que um pupilo de Dumbledore faria.

- Harry é mais inteligente que isso.

- Veremos.

- Use a _imperius_ – ele ordenou.

Ginny não sabia o que era uma _imperius_, mas ela sabia que não funcionou. O hospedeiro de Voldemort lhe lançou um feitiço, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de paz por alguns instantes, mas uma voz veio dentro da sua cabeça dizer para trair Harry. Sua resposta foi definitiva, _Não_.

Aquilo aconteceu mais duas vezes com o mesmo resultado. Estranhamente, Voldemort pareceu satisfeito com isso.

- Surpreendente – ele falou – você é uma preciosidade Ginevra, mas a sua lealdade a Potter não vai fazer bem algum.

- Porque você está tentando me convencer? Pensei que alguém como você teria outras maneiras de fazer isso – ela comentou por impulso.

- Eu tenho, mas eu vou lhe dar uma última chance. Seria lamentável destruir uma bruxa com tanto potencial, você pode ser uma adição poderosa ao meu círculo no futuro. Pense Ginevra, você pode ter _tudo_... basta escolher ser leal a mim.

- _Nunca._

- Uma pena... Rabicho – ele falou – já sabe o que fazer.

Então a dor começou.

XX

Ginny não sabe quanto tempo aquilo durou. Tempo não era mais um conceito importante, nada era importante. Só existia aquela dor insuportável... e Harry.

Naquele emaranhado de dor física e emocional, os poucos pensamentos coerentes que tinha eram sobre Harry. O que fariam com ele? Vão machuca-lo também? Eles conseguiriam convencê-lo a pegar a pedra?

Ela se sentia uma inútil, imprestável. Se Harry pegasse a pedra seria por culpa dela, por que ela era uma fraca inútil que não podia se defender. Ela nem tentou se defender!

Ela podia ter tentado fazer magia sem varinha. Ela tem feito magia há meses, mas nunca magias defensivas, apenas feitiços simples e comuns. Ela não achava que uma azaração de rebater bicho papão fosse resolver o problema. Mas ela devia ter tentado...

Aqueles pensamentos vinham de forma fragmentada e incoerente, a dor superava tudo. Depois de um tempo ela não conseguia mais ter controle sobre o próprio corpo. Ela tremia de forma incontrolável e não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela odiava chorar, ela não queria chorar, mas era impossível parar.

O que os pais dela diriam se a vissem assim? Será eles sentiriam falta dela quando ela morrer? Ela queria ter tido a chance de dizer adeus...

Houve um momento que ela pensou que a hora de morrer chegara... Tudo ficou silencioso e a dor estava diminuindo... ainda doía, mas ela estava se sentindo em paz...

Alguém falou com ela. Ela não entendia e nem queria. Não queria pensar, não queria ouvir, não queria se mover. Alguém a obrigou a se mover. Mudaram sua cabeça de posição e um rosto apareceu na frente dela.

Era um menino e ele estava chorando... Será que o machucaram também?

- Por favor, Ginny, fala comigo! – Ele gritou.

Tudo voltou de repente. Harry! Era Harry. Ele estava bem. Toda a urgência de fazer algo para ajuda-lo voltou.

- Harry... – ela tentou dizer.

A voz dela não estava funcionando direito, mas ela precisava tentar.

– Não faz... Não faz o que ele está mandando... Não faz o que ele quer... ele vai voltar...

Ela viu aquele homem horrível aparecer atrás de Harry. Ela queria avisá-lo, ela queria gritar, ela queria... mas o corpo dela não obedecia.

- Calma Ginny, vai ficar tudo bem... Peter já foi. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Harry achava que ela estava falando de Peter?

- Não é Peter... – tentou avisar – é ele...

Ela estava tão fraca, ela queria, queria muito, ajudar Harry e não podia. Ela não podia se mover, os músculos dela não respondiam mais. Os olhos dela fechavam sem a autorização dela... parecia que a mente dela estava desligando.

Ela não se lembra de mais nada.

XX

Minerva nunca esteve tão apavorada em toda a sua vida quanto estava naquele momento, nem em seus piores pesadelos ela poderia imaginar que algo assim poderia acontecer em Hogwarts.

Quando Hermione Granger e seus amigos vieram procura-la para alertar sobre o desaparecimento de Harry Potter ela foi cética a princípio, o menino deveria estar apenas aproveitando o sol do verão em algum lugar isolado dos terrenos, como ele fazia às vezes.

Não foi até a menina começar a soterrá-la com informações categoricamente restritas que ela começou a se preocupar. No entanto, uma informação crucial quase fez seu coração parar.

- Professora, - disse Granger – nós conferimos o corredor do terceiro andar para ter certeza, alguém fez alguma coisa para o Fofo dormir e o alçapão está aberto. Alguém está tentando pegar a pedra nesse momento, e eu acho que é você-sabe-quem.

Minerva rapidamente reuniu a equipe. Filius, Severus, Pomona e Rúbeo vieram, Quirinus não estava em lugar algum.

- Precisamos garantir a segurança da pedra - avisou aos outros professores - alguém pode estar tentando roubá-la e possivelmente fez um aluno como refém.

- Que aluno Minerva? – Filius perguntou.

- Harry Potter.

Não foi preciso dizer muito mais para eles entenderem o que aquelas circunstâncias implicavam. A ação foi rápida, cada membro da equipe sabia exatamente como desativar a proteção que colocou sobre a pedra. Apenas o Trasgo de Quirell causou um pouco de dificuldade, mas puderam lidar com a criatura rapidamente.

Quando chegaram à última câmara nenhum deles pode acreditar no que viam. O cadáver desfigurado de Quirinus Quirell jazia no chão de pedra, Harry Potter estava inconsciente a poucos metros e outra criança estava desacordada no chão.

- Quem é essa menina? – Pomona perguntou.

Minerva reconheceu a criança.

- É Ginny Weasley... o que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou-se.

- Tem mais alguém aqui – foi Severus quem falou – Não acredito... É Peter Pettigrew.

O chefe da Sonserina parecia absolutamente chocado.

Minerva se aproximou. Tudo ficava pior a cada minuto que passava. Harry lhe contou sobre Pettigrew, ela não valorizou as preocupações do menino, olhe até onde isso os trouxe. Precisava agir rápido.

- Filius, Pomona – comandou – peguem as crianças e levem-nas para Pomfrey imediatamente, ela deve solicitar apoio de Sant Mungus se necessário, mas peçam para ela fazer o máximo possível aqui, não sabemos quem mais pode estar envolvido nisso.

- Severus – continuou – Acione o departamento de Aurores, diga que capturamos Peter Pettigrew e que ele deve ser levado a justiça. Tenho indícios de que ele é um animago ilegal e que forjou a própria morte após ter participado do assassinato dos Potter... e agora, tudo indica que está envolvido no sequestro de duas crianças.

Severus a encarou atordoado.

- Ele participou do assassinato de Lily? – Perguntou.

Minerva assentiu.

- Um pouco de veritaserum pode ser conveniente – ela sugeriu.

XX

**N/A:** E FINALMENTE O RATO FOI CAPTURADO! (Podem soltar os Fogos)

XX

**Felipe Potter** – Obrigada! Espero que tenha curtido o cap. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Teve mais um pouquinho de tensão nesse capítulo, não é? O que será que vai acontecer agora? Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Pegamos o Rato! Agora só falta soltar o Totó!

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Que bom que foi emocionante! Era essa a intensão... mas vem mais confusão pela frente. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Concordo, Harry arrasou nocauteando o rato sem varinha! Ele estava com muita raiva e quando o Harry fica com raiva, sai da frente porque ninguém segura. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – O Voldemort não morreu, só o Quirell. Agora o Voldemort precisa achar outro jeito de voltar ao poder. Bjos

**Luan Leandro** – Obrigada! bjos


	24. Magia

**N/A:** Cada dia estou amando mais escrever essa fic. Obrigada a todos que acompanham e comentam. Vocês não têm ideia de como vocês me inspiram e incentivam. Esperam que gostem desse capítulo, por que é especial. Bjos.

**Capitulo 24 – Magia**

Albus Dumbledore observava inerte a cena diante dele assombrado demais para falar, assombrado demais para agir.

Era duro para um homem velho ser forçado admitir sua própria estupidez, era duro ser forçado a admitir sua própria arrogância. Depois de todos os erros cometidos e corrigidos em sua vida, ele ainda não aprendera que era falho.

Por sua própria a culpa, agora ele estava vendo toda a esperança do mundo bruxo morrer diante de seus olhos. Voldemort estava matando Harry Potter aos poucos e ele não podia fazer nada para impedir.

Naquela semana, Albus recebera uma coruja com uma convocação para uma falsa reunião com o ministro da magia marcada para esta manhã. Ele era um homem de muitas responsabilidades, quando visitava o ministério, muitas questões tomavam o seu tempo, pessoas queriam falar com ele e consulta-lo em diversos casos.

Especialmente esta manhã o ministério estava em polvorosa, o departamento de aurores foi acionado por que a filha mais nova de Arthur Weasley desaparecera misteriosamente. A esposa de Arthur estava inconsolável e todo o ministério ficou comovido. Buscas estavam sendo realizadas, mas não havia pistas.

Albus não poderia deixar de dar seu apoio à família Weasley, especialmente quando tantos dos seus filhos estiveram e ainda estão sob seus cuidados na escola. Verdadeiramente esqueceu a reunião com o ministro e, em vista da situação, não acreditou que uma discussão burocrática com Cornelius Fudge fosse tão primordial no momento.

Depois de várias horas o ministro em pessoa veio prestar sua solidariedade à família Weasley. Com sua habitual falta de tato, Cornelius tentou amenizar a situação perguntando à Molly se Ginny não poderia estar na casa de algum amiguinho.

- Às vezes as crianças fazem isso, fogem para casa dos amiguinhos pela rede de flu achando que vão voltar antes que os pais percebam – o ministro brincou.

Molly negou com a cabeça.

- Falei com os Lovegood – ela explicou – Ginny não procura Luna há dias e único outro amigo que Ginny realmente tem é Harry Potter e ele está em Hogwarts agora...

Aquelas palavras o colocaram em estado de alerta. Para aliviar o sentimento repentino de pânico, Albus questionou o ministro sobre a reunião marcada. Ele descobriu tarde demais que a reunião era falsa.

Pressentindo que algo estava errado, ele decidiu retornar para a escola, mas antes que conseguisse chegar ao ponto de flu mais próximo, foi abordado pela auror recruta Ninphadora Tonks.

- Diretor Dumbledore, meus superiores foram informados que o senhor se encontrava no ministério. Fui enviada para alertá-lo, o departamento recebeu uma chamada da vice-diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

A jovem recruta falava com rapidez e parecia ansiosa para atualiza-lo sobre a situação.

- Ela nos informou que a equipe de professores capturou um antigo comensal da morte em Hogwarts – Tonks continuou - o indivíduo está envolvido no sequestro de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley. As duas crianças foram encontradas em Hogwarts em grave estado de saúde, Ginevra apresenta sinais de grande exposição à maldição cruciatus e Harry foi exposto a uma maldição que está deteriorando rapidamente se núcleo mágico, até onde sabemos o menino pode morrer.

Albus ouviu tudo completamente atônito.

- Um esquadrão já foi enviado para escola – a recruta explicou - Madame Bones vai participar pessoalmente da investigação e...

A jovem pareceu insegura para passar a próxima informação.

- Diga Ninphadora. Eu tenho dificuldades para acreditar que a situação possa ficar pior – ele assegurou.

- O comensal da morte capturado, é portador da marca negra e foi erroneamente dado como morto. Chama-se Peter Pettigrew e até onde fui informada pode ser o verdadeiro responsável por todos os crimes pelos quais Sirius Black foi condenado. O professor atual de DCAT parece estar envolvido no caso, foi encontrado morto. Madame Bones o aguarda em Hogwarts para prestar esclarecimentos, senhor.

- Obrigado Ninphadora. Estarei lá em breve.

XX

Quando Albus chegou a Hogwarts, o caos estava instalado. Muitas questões legais e burocráticas precisavam se resolvidas, ele não sabia até que ponto as informações poderiam vazar para a imprensa e o público em geral.

A Pedra Filosofal, Voldemort, Quirinus Quirell, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley torturada e Harry Potter a beira da morte eram muito para manobrar. As pressões políticas começariam logo e seus cargos estariam em jogo. Ele precisava agir... mas Harry Potter estava morrendo.

Poppy Pomfrey estava de mãos atadas, os consultores de Sant Mungus não sabiam o que fazer e Severus estava fazendo seus melhores esforços para encontrar uma forma de curar o núcleo mágico de Harry.

- A maldição usada é pouco conhecida, mas o Lorde das Trevas gostava de usá-las em determinadas ocasiões – Severus explicou – ela deveria apenas restringir ou enfraquecer o núcleo mágico de Harry. Teoricamente essa maldição deveria transformá-lo em um aborto e não afetar sua saúde. Potter está apresentando uma reação sem precedentes à maldição.

- A magia não é previsível, Severus. – Albus ponderou – Nem sempre podemos pensar nela como uma ciência exata. Harry parece ter uma relação peculiar com a própria magia, a mãe dele tinha habilidades semelhantes, entretanto eu desconfio que Harry seja ainda mais poderoso que ela.

- O que quer dizer?

- Lily Potter possuía um talento excepcional, acho que você pode saber disso melhor do que eu, além dos talentos óbvios, ela teve particular afinidade por magia sem varinha e estudou profundamente o assunto. Quando morreu ela usou seu sacrifício para dar a Harry uma poderosa proteção mágica contra seus inimigos...

- Sim, já discutimos isso antes. – Severus ainda não entendia.

- Há momentos em que eu desconfio que Lily não fez isso acidentalmente, acho que aquela jovem extraordinária sabia mais do que pensamos. – Ele explicou - Eu tenho observado Harry durante este ano e notei muitas semelhanças entre ele e a mãe, e depois da visita a casa dos Potter ele me pareceu muito... inspirado. Seus talentos ficaram muito mais óbvios para todos, tem se mostrado um estudante exemplar, e o que vimos nas memórias da senhorita Weasley não deixa dúvidas de até aonde vai o potencial mágico do garoto.

- Como isso se relaciona com o que está acontecendo agora?

- Os bruxos particularmente poderosos, tem uma relação diferente com a própria magia. No inicio do ano, Harry já apresentou um surpreende evento de auto-cura, a magia dele o curou após atentado durante o jogo de quadribol. Eu suspeito que Harry não poderia viver sem sua magia, se a magia dele morrer, ele morre também.

- E o que podemos fazer Albus?

- Infelizmente nada, somente esperar e guardar a esperança que Harry pode nos surpreender outra vez e curar a si mesmo...

XX

Dois dias depois daquela terrível noite, Ginny estava fisicamente curada, mas o seu coração e sua alma estavam em pedaços. Harry estava morrendo.

A dor que ela sofreu com a maldição cruciatus não chegava perto da dor que ela sentia agora. Harry estava morrendo, e ninguém nem mesmo pensou em lhe contar. Ela descobriu por acaso, ela estava fingindo que dormia para evitar os cuidados excessivos de sua mãe quando ouviu uma conversa sussurrada entre Molly e madame Pomfrey.

Harry estava morrendo, estava morrendo por culpa daquela maldição, morrendo porque ele não podia viver sem magia...

Ele não foi movido para Sant Mungus por que ninguém poderia fazer nada por ele. Ele vai morrer e ninguém vai fazer _nada_. Ela se sentia ultrajada. _Como ninguém vai fazer nada?_

Ela pediu para ver Harry e ninguém permitiu. Achavam que ela estava muito fraca e muito traumatizada para poder vê-lo. Ela queria bater em alguém. Dane-se, ela o veria de qualquer jeito.

Após o jantar, ela apenas fingiu que tomou sua poção para dormir. Esperou quieta em seu próprio box até Madame Pomfrey se recolher, depois saiu da cama silenciosamente e caminhou até único outro box ocupado.

Harry estava lá. Ele parecia tão... pálido. Não era só isso, faltava _vida_ nele. Ela sempre enxergou Harry como alguém alegre, cheio de vida, cheio de _magia_. Era triste demais ver isso.

Sem notar ela começou a chorar baixinho. Como ela podia perdê-lo? Ele se tornou tão importante para Ginny que ela não sabia mais se suportaria um mundo sem Harry Potter.

"Ele pode morrer a qualquer momento" foram as palavras de madame Pomfrey.

Ela não aguantava isso. A grande cama de hospital parecia imensa para ele agora, estava tão frágil, tão pequeno...

Uma ideia louca passou pela cabeça dela. Ela queria deitar ao lado dele, dormir ao lado dele, protege-lo. Se ele fosse morre, ela não queria que ele estivesse sozinho nessa hora.

Sem questionar ela fez o que seu instinto mandava. Silenciosamente, subiu na cama e deitou ao lado dele debaixo das cobertas. Ela pensou que se sentiria estranha fazendo isso, mas não. Parecia certo.

Ela se acomodou de lado e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, abraçando-o. As lágrimas vieram com força total. Ela chorou e chorou, porque não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ficou ali, quieta desejando que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para curá-lo. Na cabeça dela ela repetia: _cure-se, cure-se, cure-se, cure-se, por favor..._

Ginny acabou dormindo ali mesmo, na cama de Harry, abraçando seu corpo, desejando que ele se curasse.

Ela sonhou naquela noite e Harry estava no sonho. O sonho era bom e bonito, Harry estava bem e feliz ao lado dela. Ela não queria acordar.

Quem acordou foi Poppy Ponfrey. No meio da noite uma forte luz dourada iluminava toda a enfermaria. Ela correu preocupada com seus pacientes e encontrou Ginny Weasley deitada ao lado de Harry Potter, os dois dormiam pacíficos e a luz... eram eles.

**FIM DO PRIMEIRO ANO**

XX

**Katherine Black** – O Sirius chegará em breve, no segundo ano, o Lupin também vai ter sua vez e a Tonks já fez uma pequena aparição. Bjos

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – Estamos aguardando o Sirius ansiosamente. Quanto ao nosso casal favorito... vamos ver. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – Amém! O rato foi pego, e a situação vai ficar Black para o lado dele. (Foi mal, o trocadilho. rsrs) Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Eu juro que é sem querer, querendo! Eu acho que eu provavelmente deixei você um pouquinho curiosa para o segundo ano, não foi? (Rsrs) Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – O segundo ano está começando a sair do forno. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Viu onde o Dumbledore estava? Que venha Sirius Orion Black! Bjos


End file.
